Bilhetes
by Gisele Weasley
Summary: Gina e Luna são melhores amigas e vivem trocando bilhetinhos, o que acontece quando, graças aos bilhetinhos, Gina vai em detenção e, pior ainda, com Draco Malfoy? E, pior, quando ele faz uma proposta... suspeita? [CAPÍTULO 15 ON! REVIEWS!]
1. Fofocas

**Capítulo 1 – Fofocas**

**Gente, desculpe a demora:S**

Legendas:

_Gina_

_**Luna**_

XxXxX – mudança de um bilhete para o outro

Agora, o capítulo! ;D

Aula de Artimância – 8:00/9:30

_**Soube das novas! Você fez 60 pontos!! É um orgulho para a Grifinória!! **_

_Obrigada! Foi um bom jogo! Aquela outra apanhadora é um pouco melhor que a Chang. Credo. Isso chega a ser um elogio? _

**_Absolutamente não. Quem mandou ela repetir de ano e a mamãe proibi-la de jogar Quadribol?!? Mas soube que a outra apanhadora chegou perto de pegar o pomo. _**

_Nossa, quem te disse essa barbaridade?_

_**O Harry, oras.**_

_Você o conhece. Ele é o apanhador mais humilde, fofo, lindo e maravilhoso do mundo! _

**_É claro que é (ironia). E como foram as defesas do Rony? _**

_Bom, ele não estava nos seus melhores dias, mas... Estava até que mandando bem! Por que mesmo que você não pôde narrar o jogo? _

_**Você vai me fazer repetir isso quantas vezes?**_

_Até perder a graça. _

_**Sem graça. **_

_Luna!_

_**OK, eu não fui, porque tive que ir ao lançamento do Pasquim na França. **_

_Não, você ainda não contou a melhor parte! Conta! _

_**... Eu tive que vestir uma fantasia de jornal. Feliz agora? **_

_Siim! Perdeu um jogo em tanto! _

**_Eu sei, eu sei, eu sei! Mas eu me diverti lá em Paris! Quero dizer, eu até que gostei da fantasia, era bem confortável..._**

_É, tenho certeza que sim! Vestida de jornal! Eu odiaria ser você..._

_**E pensar que eu costumava achar que você era minha amiga...**_

_Certo. Certo. Credo, você não era tão sentimental antes. _

_**YEY! E então, sabe de alguma coisa entre o Rony e a Mione?**_

_Que tipo de coisa, Luna?_

_**Sabe, tipo... uma briguinha com palavras do tipo "sai daqui!" e "eu te odeio" ou "se toca, querida, eu amo a Luna!"? **_

_Ai, Luna..._

_**Ouviu, ou não. **_

_O que você acha? _

_**Hum... que sim? **_

_Luna!_

_**Nhá, que saco! Eles não brigam, não?**_

_O tempo todo. Mas o tempo recorde foi de dezessete minutos. Eu e Harry contamos no relógio. _

_**Puxa, que divertido. Todo mundo de caso por Hogwarts, menos eu!**_

_Luna, vai chegar a sua vez. E eu e Harry não estamos de caso. _

**_Ainda. _**

_Você o conhece. É "Herói" demais para me pôr em risco. _

_**Ele é um fofo. **_

_É mesmo. Quero dizer, mais ou menos, eu acho meio babaquice isso de "eu sou perfeito e não posso ser feliz". _

_**É uma pena. **_

_Acho que sim. Do que o professor 'tá falando?_

_**Não faço idéia. Mas quem liga? Para que eu vou precisar disso na minha vida?!?**_

_Depende do que você vai ser quando se formar. _

**_Eu? Não sei, mas quem sabe eu não me acostumo a usar fantasias e participo de lançamentos? "Precisa de alguém que 'vista a camisa' da sua empresa? Ligue para Luna Luvegood"! _**

_Ih, ferrou. O professor marcou uma prova para semana que vem! Vamos ter que encerrar esse bilhete._

_**Droga. **_

_Concordo. (Hum... Bom emprego!)_

XxXxX

Aula de Poções – 13:30/15:00

_**Vendo essa pança gorda e nojenta do Slughorn, eu até meio que sinto falta do Snape. **_

_Quê?_

_**Bem, pelo menos ele era magrinho. E não cuspia quando falava. **_

_Você tem razão.Aliás, do que diabos esse gordo caquético tá falando? Ele fala de poções como se fosse a matéria mais importante do mundo..._

_**Você já percebeu que ele tem uma verruga no queixo?**_

_Iouct! Eca, Luna! Que nojo de você! Pára de reparar nesse professor! _

_**Ah, mas ele é charmosinho...**_

_Claro que é... Bom, que é que eu ia esperar de você? Você gosta do meu irmão!! _

**_O Rony é muito lindo, para a sua informação, tá legal? Soube que ele vai ao Baile do Slughorn com a Granger... _**

_Falando em Baile do Slughorn! Soube da última? Draco Malfoy praticamente o intimou a convidá-lo para os bailes estúpidos! Credo, eu querendo me livrar à todo o custo deste maldito e o Malfoy rastejando para ter a atenção dele.O Harry disse que ele levou a árvore genealógica inteirinha dele para o Professor, só para ele ver que um ta-ta-ta-taravô dele era um não sei o quê lá do Ministério. Babaquice._

_**Vixi... Eu soube que ele terminou com a Parkson. De novo. **_

_Ah, grande novidade. É o quê? A milésima vez esta semana? _

_**Mas dessa vez parece que foi sério! **_

_E? _

_**Ain, Gina! Foi só um comentário!**_

_Quem liga para o Malfoy idiota e suas briguinhas bestas? Sinceramente..._

_**Já tá falando que nem aquela Hermione. **_

_Você não gosta mesmo dela, né?_

**_O que você acha?!? Ela roubou o meu Roniquinho!_**

_Luna, um conselho: nunca fale assim dele quando ele estiver por perto. _

_**Por quê?!? É um apelido tão... fofo! **_

_É brega. Piegas. _

_**Ih... Tá com ciúmes porque não dá para fazer apelidos fofos com um nome sem graça como "Harry". **_

_Dá para fazer vários. _

_**Quais?**_

_Harrinho, Harryzinho, e... e... e vários outros que eu nem vou escrever por falta de espaço._

_**É claro. **_

_Está duvidando de mim, Luvegood?_

_**Claro que não. **_

_Sei. Mas eu soube que o Neville está interessado em você! _

_**Sério?**_

_Não. Mas vocês formariam um casal divertido._

_**Hahaha. Cada dia mais engraçadinha, né, senhorita Weasley?!?**_

_É! Nossa, que sono. Vamos escrever uma história? _

_**Vamos, mas eu começo!**_

_Tá bom..._

_**Era uma vez, uma princesa chamada Luna...**_

_(aff)... que era apaixonada por um sapo nojento e asqueroso conhecido por Rony..._

**_... que tinha como irmã, uma dragoa feia e rabugenta chamada Gina..._**

_... que tinha como defensora uma sábia e bonita trouxa chamada Hermione..._

**_... que na verdade era uma 'pzinha', que já era 'amigada' de metade do reino..._**

_... mas que, na verdade, era apaixonada e noiva do sapo asqueroso Rony..._

_**... mas ele não amava ela...**_

_... ele amava, sim..._

_**... não, não, ele amava o príncipe do reino ao lado, que se chamava Harry Perfeito Potter...**_

_... acontece que o Harry Perfeito Potter, além de perfeito, tinha dona..._

_**... que era a Cho Vaca Chang! FIM! **_

_Chata. _

_**Hehehe. Gostei da história. **_

_Problemática. _

_**Ficou legal! Eu acho que a gente tinha que escrever um livro.**_

_Ah, meu Deus, Luna. Vai catar coquinho! _

_**Olha, que legal, o professor Slughorn vai dar um trabalho de Poções em dupla! Quer fazer comigo?**_

_Não, Luna, eu vou fazer com o meu amigo imaginário que tá sentado do outro lado da sala. _

_**Ah...**_

_Duh! É claro que eu vou fazer com você! _

_**Você acha melhor a gente prestar atenção nas explicações do trabalho?**_

_Nhá... Para quê que o Collin serve, se não para nos passar as informações? _

_**Ah, é verdade!**_

_Então, por que você não almoçou comigo hoje?_

_**Ah, eu tive que dar uma passadinha na biblioteca. **_

_Você foi espionar o Rony e a Mione?!?_

_**NÃO! Ahn... Aconteceu que... por puro acaso... eles estavam lá, estudando. Se é que, claro, possa ser considerado ficar se beijando que nem dois desesperados estudo. **_

_Você é psicótica. _

_**Ah, é? E você é o quê? Eu me lembro muito bem que você quase arrancou os cabelos da Chang quando ela deu em cima do Harry. **_

_Mas isso é porque eles não são namorados. _

_**Hum... Eu tenho as minhas dúvidas.**_

_LUNA!_

_**Credo, que estresse. Você sabe que ele é caidinho por você, Gina! Aliás, vocês se falaram? **_

_Não... Ele têm estado ocupado de uns dias para cá. _

_**Hum... Com a Cho?**_

_**Gina? Gina? **_

_**Responde o bilhete!**_

_**Desculpa!**_

_**Fala comigo, vai! **_

**_Er... Você tá brava por causa do negócio da Cho Chang? _**

_**Por que mudou de lugar?!? **_

_**Gina, eu to me sentindo sozinha!**_

_Então, deveria pensar melhor antes de falar que o Harry tá de caso com a Chang. Aliás, por que é que essa tonta teve que repetir de ano, mesmo?!?_

_**Porque o Slughorn não gosta dela e a reprovou.**_

_Mais um motivo para eu odiar profundamente esse gordo caquético. _

_**Olha, o sinal!**_

_Graças à Merlim! _

XxXxX

Aula de Transfiguração – 16:00/17:30

_**Nossa, que chatice. Sou péssima nessa matéria.**_

_Ah, eu gosto! Acho que é a única matéria que eu tenho 'E'. _

**_Bom, é muito complicado, tem que falar e mexer as mãos ao mesmo tempo. _**

_Tadinha de você, né, Luna? Pensar e respirar já te complica a vida... _

_**Olha como você fala comigo, Weasley! **_

_Nhaaa, meu amor! Eu te amo!!_

_**Não, não! Você acha que é assim? Vai me falando o que quer falar, sem se importar com o que eu sinto, acha que vai pedir desculpas e que vai dar tudo certo, é? Uma novidade para você: eu não esqueço tão fácil.**_

_O Rony disse uma coisa bem interessante hoje de manhã._

_**O quê?!?**_

_Ah, achei que você estivesse magoada. _

_**PÁRA! ME CONTA!**_

_Ah, foi algo super sensível sobre os Trestálios... _

_**Ah, eu amo trestálios! Eu sabia que nós fomos feitos um para o outro...**_

_Ih, acho que a professora percebeu o bilhetinho... Já era. Amassa e guarda no bolso! _

XxXxX

_Continua..._

**N/A: **Aqui está o primeiro capítulo da fanfic:D

Espero que tenham gostado! XD

Eu me diverti, espero que se divirtam lendo!!

Agora, as reviews do trailer:D

**Sara D Maldoy: **Continuei! Aí está o primeiro capítulo, e espero que tenha gostado!! Um beijo imenso!!

**Manuela Bloom: **Espero que também tenha adorado o capítulo:D Beijos!

**Rk-chan: **Aí está o lançamento, espero que tenha se divertido!

**Luiza Holmes: **UAU! Quanta ansiedade! Huaihaiuha Aí está o novo capítulo! Espero que esteja gostandoo:D Beijoos!

**Suzi Black: **Oi, querida!!! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Certo, vamos dar um jeito na Luna, prometo!! ;D

**Princesa Chi: **Vixe, você vai ver como ela pegou no próximo capítulo:D Um beijo imenso!

**Moranguita: **Obrigada pelo elogio, querida! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo!!

**Bethy Potter: **Espero que tenha A-M-A-D-O este capítulo! Hiuahaiu Um beijo imensoo!

**Mari Veiga: **Obrigada pelo elogio! Nossa! O.O Fiquei até meio sem jeito! Hauiha Espero que goste da fic!!

**Sophia D.: **E, não só fui má, como fui perversa! Postei uma semana atrasado! Mas aí está! Espero que goste! XD

**Gla-Evans Dumbledore: **haiuahuia Espero que tenha gostado! Desculpe o atraso!

**Fenf Igo: **Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo! E ainda bem que ele mereceu sua atenção! Hauhaiua! Beijos!!

**Ana Raquel: **HAHAHA! Sim, eu sou diabólica! Heuiehe Brincando!! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo 1! Beijos!

**MoniMione: **Oi! Obrigada pela review construtiva! Eu também acho muito feio quando as pessoas escrevem "vc" e coisas assim em fics, mas, neste caso, pode ser que eu empregue algumas vezes, por serem bilhetes e serem informais... OK? Espero por outra review!

**Srta. Felton: **Opa, desculpa o atraso! Mas aqui está o capítulo 1!!

**Anaisa: **Eu amo você mais ê! XD Espero que tenha gostado! Vou passar nas suas fics agora!

**Helena Malfoy: **haiuhaiua Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo! E vê se dá uma comentadinha nas outras sua preguiçosa! XD

**Dessinga McGuiller: **hauiahiuaha Eu também fico meio doida, às vezes, mas adoro escrever várias fics! XD Um vício que eu REALMENTE tenho que parar de ter, porque se não vou acabar por não fechar fic alguma!

**Thais Weasley Malfoy: **Bom, atrasei uma semana, mas postei! Espero que a espera tenha valido a pena! XD

**Miaka: **Brigada, amiga! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo 1!!

Com muito carinho! ;D

Até o próximo capítulo!

Gii


	2. Pegas No Flagra

**Capítulo 2 – Pegas No Flagra**

Aula e Hora

_Gina_

_**Luna**_

(narração)

--------- (bilhete interrompido)

XxXxX (fim de bilhete)

Agora, vamos ao capítulo! ;D

Aula de Herbologia – 8:00/9:30

_Por que nós temos que pegar nessas coisas nojentas, Luna? Credo! Elas fedem!_

_**Ah, eu acho bem relaxante... você não relaxa quando sente a terra fria e macia nas suas mãos? **_

_Não, eu opto por ser normal e odiar a matéria mesmo. _

_**Bom, pior para você. Meu pai sempre diz "você pode ser feliz, ou triste... escolha!", é o que eu faço. Procuro algo bom em tudo! **_

_Até nessas coisas nojentas? _

_**Até! **_

_Eu, hein... Enfim, soube da última? _

_**Não... que houve?**_

_Parece que pegaram o Neville se pegando com uma garota do quarto ano! QUE NOJO!_

_**Por que ela era mais nova? **_

_Também, mas você já imaginou o Neville beijando? Quero dizer, as vezes ele baba só de falar com você! Merlim, tomara que eu nunca fique bêbada o suficiente para permitir que uma atrocidade dessas aconteça comigo! _

_**Bom, eles podem se amar!**_

_O Neville e a garota da quarta? Acho que não... É bem capaz que eles tenham se conhecido naquele mesmo dia e que estivesse beeeeeeeem escuro. Porque, você sabe, ninguém em sã consciência (e visão) ficaria com ele. Mesmo. _

_**Gina, você é muito maldosa. Um dia, algo muito péssimo vai acontecer com você, porque você fala muito mal dos outros, sabia? Eu li sobre isso na aula de estudo sobre trouxas!! Chama calma... clama... alguma coisa assim. **_

_É karma, Luna. E nem existe de verdade, os trouxas só inventaram isso para se obrigarem á ser legais um com os outros por motivos egoístas... Você não percebeu?!? A professora Amber explicou isso!_

_**Eu acredito na bondade das pessoas... Acho que dentro de cada um de nós há uma boa pessoa só esperando para despertar.**_

_Claro que ela está andando no Meu Querido Pônei, junto com os Ursinhos Carinhosos, não é, Luna?_

_**Você nunca leva nada do que eu digo à sério!**_

_Luna, não é que eu não leve nada à sério, mas você é muito ingênua! Quero dizer, todo mundo sabe que Papai Noel não existe, mas quando você descobriu isso ano passado, passou a véspera do Natal inteira chorando, porque o bom velhinho tinha morrido. E ele nem é real... _

_**Mas eu fiquei muito chateada, poxa! Ele ajudava as pessoas.**_

_LUNA, PELA ÚLTIMA VEZ, NÃO ERA O PAPAI NOEL QUE COMIA SEUS BISCOITOS, ERA O SEU PAI! _

_**Lógico que não! Meu pai nunca mentiria para mim! E se ele diz que foi o Papai Noel, então é porque vocês são todos uns bestas, porque ele existe! Em algum lugar, no pólo norte! **_

_E com a rena. _

_**É, e com a rena! **_

_As doze._

_**As doze!**_

_E a Mamãe Noel. _

_**... Você 'tá tirando uma com a minha cara, né?**_

_Hahahaha. Luna, cai na real, OK? _

XxXxX

Aula de Feitiços – 9:30/11:00

_**Sinceramente, por que as pessoas gostam dessa aula? É tão... sem sentido!**_

_Luna, é isso que nos difere dos trouxas._

_**E daí?**_

_E daí que você, certamente, não seria uma bruxa se não soubesse fazer feitiços._

_**Mas é difícil.**_

_É verdade, é um trabalho árduo e difícil, mas alguém tem que fazê-lo! _

_**Nunca vou conseguir transformar um pedaço de pergaminho em uma lupa nem em quinhentos anos! **_

_Luna, não é tão difícil! Basta prestar atenção nos movimentos, na pronúncia da palavra e... eureka! Tudo funciona! _

**_É bem fácil para você, que vem de uma família de gênios no quesito de feitiços! Eu nem consigo mover meu pulso o suficiente para fazer um bom _Allohomora_, você acha que algum dia na minha vida, eu vou conseguir passar no NIEMs?_**

_Bom, sempre tem o supletivo oficial, você sabe. _

_**Gina, eu não estou brincando!**_

_Calma, calma! Eu posso ajudar você! Não é tão difícil! É prática! Talvez você devesse reservar alguns minutos antes de dormir para treinar os movimentos com o pulso. Eu costumo fazer isso com algum feitiço que eu tenho dificuldade._

_**Sério?**_

_Não, mas eu achei que te motivaria. _

_**Talvez eu faça. **_

_É, vai ser uma boa. Mal não vai fazer._

_**É, acho que não. **_

XxXxX

Aula de Transfiguração – 14:00/16:30

_Acho que está bem na hora de alguém lembrar essa professora de que estamos no século XX, certo? Quero dizer: que roupas são essas?!?_

_**Ah, eu acho bonitinha. Meio conservadora, num jeito misterioso...**_

_Luna, você acha que todo mundo é legal, que o mundo é lindo... mas achar que a Minerva se veste bem já é ser cega demais! _

**_Não tem nada demais, quero dizer, não é como se eu aprovasse as roupas que ela usa, nem nada._**

_Luna, você é realmente um amor de pessoa..._

_**Obrigada.**_

_Não sei até onde isso é considerado um elogio._

_**Se tem 'amo', não pode ser um xingamento, Gininha. Pelo menos, não para mim...**_

_Hahahaha. É verdade, é verdade. _

**_Por falar em 'amor', como vai seu irmão? Já descobriu que eu sou o amor da vida dele?_**

_Er... não, ainda não. Luna, realmente acho que você deveria começar a caçar um garoto melhor para ficar afim, quero dizer, meu irmão realmente parece gostar da Hermione._

_**Gina, ela o hipnotizou! Isso é tão óbvio! **_

_Luna, querida, existem muitos outros garotos por Hogwarts! Você não precisa do Rony!_

_**Mas ele é o único ruivo, gostoso e fofo do colégio!** _

_Tem certeza que a gente ta falando da mesma pessoa? O Rony de quem eu estou falando é um pé no saco, egoísta e megalomaníaco. _

_**O Rony nunca seria algo horrível desse estilo. Ele é um amor.**_

_Existem outros garotos!_

_**Quem, por exemplo?**_

_Hum... Gregory Thomps, da Lufa-lufa! Ele é gatinho. _

_**Aqueles olhos azuis como oceanos não chegam nem perto dos olhos verdes misteriosos do Rony. **_

_O nome certo é "verde bosta", Luna, não "verde misterioso", esse é o do Harry._

_**Ah, desculpa. O Thomps é bonitinho, mas não chega aos pés do Rony.**_

_Certo... então... que tal o Adam Seth, da Corvinal? _

_**Bonitinho, mas meio esquisito, você não acha?**_

_... Vindo de você soa até meio irônico. _

_**Hey! O que você quer dizer com isso?**_

_Nada, nada... Um... Bom, tem um... mas... nem sei se vale a pena mencionar o nome dele. _

_**Quem?!? **_

_É da sonserina. Gato é apelido. Mas ele é impossível. _

_**O MALFOY?**_

_Merlim, garota! Claro que não! O Brian. _

_**Ele não é impossível! Ele queria sair com você! **_

_Ah, é? Nossa... nem percebi..._

_**VIRGÍNIA, VOCÊ TÁ ME EMPURRANDO AS SUAS SOBRAS!**_

_Não! Eu não estou, eu só..._

_**É a coisa mais legal que alguém já fez por mim! Eu poderia chorar! **_

_Certo, certo. Deixa o momento emotivo de lado: o que você acha do Brian?_

_**Ele é, certamente, gato. Mas não chega aos pés do Rony. **_

_Você botou Rony em um pedestal bem difícil de superar, não é? _

_**Bem, você já percebeu como ele tem um 'quê' de Brad Pitt? **_

_Luna... Sabe aquele exame de vista, que nos dão todo o ano? Realmente acho que você devia aparecer lá. _

_**Mas é sério! **_

_Não é, não! Meu irmão ta bem mais para aquele cara que faz o "Johny English" do que para o Brad Pitt. _

**_Bom, na verdade, tem um garoto que pode superar o Rony. _**

_Quem?_

_**Mas, ele sim é impossível. Inalcançável. E gostoso é apelido, do apelido, do apelido, do apelido. **_

_Luna, sem chance de você ficar com o Harry._

_**Não é ele!**_

_Ah, tá. Menos mal._

_**É o... Blaise Zabini!**_

_QUÊ? LUNA, VOCÊ É DOENTE, OU O QUÊ?_

_**O** **quê? Ele é bonitinho! **_

_Não, ele é um deus grego! Mas não rola! Melhor amigo do MALFOY, isso te lembra alguma coisa? Malfoy, cobra, fuinha, idiota? _

_**Mas uma coisa é uma coisa, outra coisa é outra coisa! **_

_Luna, deve ter outra pessoa! Algum garot..._

-------------

(Professora Minerva arranca o bilhete das mãos de Gina e começa à lê-lo, ergue uma sobrancelha, depois a outra, lança um olhar de censura à ruiva.

"Virgínia, na minha sala, depois da aula", disse ela, séria.

"Mas... mas... por quê?", perguntou, com os olhos arregalados, afinal, Luna também participara do bilhete!

"Bom... quem sabe a senhorita poderia me dar umas aulas sobre moda, certo?", com essas palavras ela saiu andando, com o bilhete amassado em suas mãos.)

_Continua... _

**N/A: **Obrigada por todas as reviews, e aqui está o novo capítulo! Atrasado, mas aqui!

Desculpem a demora, de verdade, mas, pelo menos, ele está aqui, certo? XD

O que acharam do flagra?

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo!

Agora, as reviews:

**Luiza Holmes: **haiuahiuaha Então, acho que agora você se identificou com a Gina, né? Com o flagrante! Hauahuiahiau Quem vai ser o par da Luna? Poxa, eu ainda não sei... o.O Beijos!

**Licca Weasley Malfoy: **"Só você mesmo"... isso foi um elogio? Espero que siiim! Huiahauiha Gostou do segundo capítulo?!? Beijos!!

**Anaisa: **Oi, Juu! Mew, eu não sei o que a Juniper Lee tem, mas eu lembro muito de você! Acho que é porque ela tem os olhinhos puxados e o jeito dela me lembra as suas Ginas! Acho que é isso... não sei! ANAA, MEU AMOR!! XD AS FÉRIAS TÃO CHEGANDO, ISSO NÃO É EMOCIONANTE? T.T Te amo:D

**Jana Weasley: **Aqui está o novo capítulo! Desculpe a demora e espero que você tenha gostado!

**Karen Dantas Malfoy: **Obrigada pelo elogio e por ter lido minhas fanfics! Estou muito contente! Espero que o capítulo dois tenha te agradado!!

**Princesa Chi: **Que bom! Que pressa toda é esse, hein, mulher?!? Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo 2, também!

**Bethy Potter: **Eu fiquei, tipo "O.O Ain, Caracas, agora fedeu", mas aí você completou e eu pude respirar de novo! Haiuahiuahaiuh Que bom que você gostou! Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo, também!

**Ana Raquel: **Que safadinha! Nem começou a fic, você já quer os detalhes sórdidos? hauihauihauia Tudo bem, prometo que a Gina vai ser bem fiel aos fatos! Pelo menos, vou tentar!!!

**Mari Veiga: **Obrigada pelo elogio e espero que também ache este novo capítulo bom! Beijos!!!

**Fini Felton: **Desculpe a demora, mas postei um capítulo até maior que o outro, não foi? O que achou do flagra?

**Manuela Bloom: **Puxa, obrigada! Mas também acho que não dá pé capítulo muito grande, as pessoas perdem a vontade de ler! Então, o que achou deste capítulo?

**Vaniii: **Que bom que você gostou! Aí está o novo capítulo!! O que achou do flagra?

**Brúh: **Aqui está o capítulo! Que bom que você riu bastante, eu tentei fazer coisas que eu comento nos bilhetinhos com as minhas amigas, tentei torná-los reais:D O que achou?

**Helena Malfoy: **É verdade, a minha Luna é um pouco menos lesada que as normais, mas acho que só para fazer um diferencial, sei lá! XD Na verdade, não dava para fazer uma Luna burra escrevendo bilhetinhos, ia ser meio estranho! Espero que tenha gostado!

**Thais Weasley Malfoy: **Bom, já estou vendo que vou ter que pedir bastante desculpa pela demora! É que é normal a gente conversar sobre caras gatos em bilhetes, e Draco não só é gato, como odiado (motivo o suficiente para ser _muito_ comentado), por isso que ele surgiu meio que do nada! XD

**Fenf Igo: **Desculpa, eu sei que esse capítulo demorou, mas prometo por tudo o que é mais sagrado que vou tentar ser mais assídua! (Que palavra bonita!!) Espero que esse capítulo também mereça a sua atenção!!!

**Gla-Evans Dumbledore: **Então, Gla, embora eu seja 100 H/G, nos livros, sou D/G de coração, então, todas as minhas fics são desse shipper! A não ser a "Para Sempre Nós Dois", que tem como foco os dois shippers que eu _realmente_ aprovo! Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo!

**Moranguita: **Um bocadinho? Muito seria mais apropriado, não acha? Obrigada pelo elogio e espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo, também!

**Miaka: **hauiahuia É verdade, a Luna é meio doentia pelo Rony, isso ficou bem claro neste capítulo, né, Mi? Saudades de falar com você!

É isso, gente!

Muito obrigada pelas reviews e pela compreensão!

Amo vocês! ;D

Gii


	3. A Detenção

**Capítulo 3 – Detenção **

_Gina_

_**Luna**_

(narração)

XxXxX – bilhete terminado

------- - bilhete interrompido

Agora, o capítulo:D

Aula de Poções – 16:30/18:00

_**Gina, o que aconteceu?!? **_

_O que você acha que aconteceu? Te dou um biscoito se você acertar. _

_**Ahn... Já sei! Detenção? **_

_Na mosca... _

_**Legal!!!**_

_**Quero dizer, a parte do biscoito... você, na detenção, é triste...**_

_Luna, quando eu disse aquilo... você sabe que eu não quis dizer que eu realmente daria o biscoito._

_**Mas você prometeu... **_

_Ain, Luna... tá bom, tá bom, eu to meio irritada agora. Por que é que ela não chamou você também? _

_**Puxa... É bom saber que você quer que eu me ferre...**_

_Claro que não, né? Se eu quisesse, teria te dedurado nesses horríveis vinte minutos que eu passei com aquela velha pessonhenta. _

**_Ah, é verdade. Então, como foi?_**

_O quê? _

_**A conversa com ela, duh! **_

_Nem veio com "duh" para cima de mim, tá ouvindo?!? _

_**Fala, Gina! Como foi?**_

_Nada bom. Ela ficou realmente ofendida com a parte em que eu a chamava de brega... E ela releu o bilhete... em voz alta! Tudo bem que não tinha ninguém na classe (graças à Merlim!!), mas foi bem embaraçoso... E na horas dos meus comentários sobre as roupas dela, ela erguia os olhos e me fitava com as sobrancelhas arqueadas! Eu queria morrer! _

**_Merlim, que horror! E aí? _**

_Bom, depois veio o clichê: "É bom saber que você presta tanta atenção na minha aula, senhorita Weasley", e blábláblá. Pedi desculpas, e perdi perdão de joelhos! Mas ela disse que "o que você fez é imperdoável, sua sacana!" _

_**Nossa... até o "sua sacana"?**_

_Não... Isso foi cortesia da casa..._

_**Mas o que mais?!?**_

_Ah, ela continuou falando coisas assim, como se mandar bilhetinhos fosse um crime ou sei lá... _

_**Ela pode ter falado de você tê-la chamado de brega. **_

_Não se pode repreender ninguém por dizer a verdade, Luna! Você mesmo me ensinou isso! _

_**Ninguém está falando em prender... talvez perder um ano, ou algo assim, mas...**_

_Ela não pode fazer isso, Luna! Não pode me repetir só porque falei mal da roupa dela!_

_**Na verdade, ela é nossa professora, tem pouca coisa que ela não pode fazer...** _

_Luna! Agora você me deixou preocupada!_

**_É só que... Sei lá... Continua! _**

_Bom, enfim, mas minha detenção nem vai ser tão ruim. Quero dizer, três noites na sala dos troféus, encerando-os e é isso aí. _

_**Só? **_

_Pois é. E olha que ela disse que o que eu tinha feito foi imperdoável! Queria que todos os professores fossem que nem ela... Ela tem um péssimo senso de o que é um castigo medonho. _

**_Mas algo está muito estanho, quero dizer, ela é conhecida pelas piores detenções, depois do Filch, claro. Ela ainda não chegou ao ponto de mandar um menino lavar o teto da Torre da Sonserina – a mais alta do castelo – de noite, só com um esfregão, como o Filch fez... _**

_Pois é... deve estar ficando maluca, ou sei lá... _

_**Bem, de qualquer forma, que bom, certo? **_

_Claro! _

_**Quando começa?**_

_Hoje à noite!! _

_**Bem, boa sorte. **_

_Obrigada. Mas não acho que vou precisar... _

XxXxX

Aula de Historia da Magia – 8:00/9:30

(Gina senta-se ao lado de Luna, no outro dia, com duas olheiras ao redor dos olhos, e muito quieta.

"O que aconteceu?", pergunta Luna, preocupada.

"Aquela mulher... Luna...", diz a outra, lentamente "Aquela mulher é uma louca!", quase berrou.

"Por quê? O que houve?", perguntou, novamente.

Mas bem nesse instante, o professor de História da Magia entrou na sala e mandou que todos se calassem.)

_**Que aconteceu?**_

_Foi horrível, Luna! Horrível!_

_**O que quer dizer com isso?!?**_

_Luna, foi péssimo. Péssimo. A pior detenção da minha vida!_

_**Mas achei que você só tinha que encerar os troféus.**_

_Eu também. _

_**Gina, por Merlim, o que aconteceu?**_

_Certo... Foi assim (vai ser meio longo, então, prepare-se): cheguei pontualmente às sete horas (horário estabelecido por aquela... aquela... lingüiça míope!), e fiquei em pé, próxima à porta, esperando pela própria. E ela chegou, com um sorriso mal contido no rosto... aquela filha da mãe! _

_**Gina, um pouco menos de xingamento, um pouco mais de explicações!**_

_OK, o que aconteceu foi que ela parou, me olhou, e disse: _

"_Pode começar a sua detenção, o seu monitor deve aparecer à qualquer instante"_

_E eu fiquei tipo: _

"_Como assim? Não é você que vai me monitorar?"_

_E ela deu uma risadinha de escárnio e disse: _

"_Ah, não, estou ocupada demais... acho que vou para Hogsmade fazer umas comprinhas...", e saiu._

_Assim, me deixando sozinha!! _

_**E o que você fez? **_

_O que você acha que eu fiz? Comecei a encerar os troféus, é claro! _

_**E aí?**_

_Bom, e aí que lá estou eu, encerando um troféu bem grande, quando ouço uma voz nas minhas costas: _

"_Fazendo um bico para conseguir pagar as despesas da sua casa, Weasley?", pergunta aquela voz arrastada que eu reconheceria em qualquer lugar. _

"_O que é que você faz aqui, Malfoy? E por que é que na sua cama de ouro, dormindo agarrado com seu ursinho de pelúcia?", perguntei. _

_Ele riu, uma risada meio irônica._

"_Hum... eu dei o ursinho para caridade. Oh! Eu jurava que tinha ido para você!", acrescentou o babaca. _

"_Você e caridade? Na mesma frase, Malfoy? Impossível. Sério, o que faz aqui?", perguntei, querendo me livrar dele. _

"_Na verdade, eu estou monitorando a detenção de um certo coelho mutante que não sabe se portar com educação... ou devo dizer uma certa?"_

_E, juro, Luna, por tudo que é mais sagrado nessa Terra, que eu gelei! _

_**Então, MALFOY é o MONITOR da SUA detenção?**_

_Sim! E a pior parte ainda não chegou! _

_Eu fiquei meio que sem ter o que dizer, certo?_

_Ele ia monitorar a minha detenção, então, ele era meio que uma autoridade, não é? _

**_É... Acho que sim. Nossa, amiga, que emocionante!_**

_Como? Qual parte é a mais emocionante? A que eu descubro que o pior inimigo da minha família vai dividir a mesma sala comigo por três horas, por três noite, ou a que ele não consegue falar comigo sem me xingar?_

_**As duas, eu acho! Continua!!** _

_( Affe...) Bem, o pior é que toda a hora, ele virava e dizia: _

"_Olha, Weasley, eu acho que eu ainda estou vendo uma poeirinha naquele troféu ali! Faça seu trabalho direito ou não vai receber seu pagamento!" _

_E eu queria bater nele, mas a única coisa que eu podia fazer era pegar a porcaria do troféu e passar o pano tantas vezes até que ele ficasse brilhante. _

_Acontece que, mesmo assim, ele não estava satisfeito._

"_Está bom assim, Malfoy?", cuspi as palavras. _

"_É... bem... você vai se tornar uma faxineira profissional, Weasley", bateu palmas "Agora, aposto como consegue um bom emprego em algum loja por aí e, se você souber servir café, pode até ser que te deixem levar cafés nas reuniões e essas coisas! Não está orgulhosa de você mesma?", perguntou ele, muito irônico. _

_**Nossa, Gina! Que grosso! E olha que ele vive se gabando de ser educado, fino e rico...**_

_Nem me fala, amiga! Juro que, nessa hora, quase me joguei em cima dele, para espancá-lo, mas não rolou, mesmo! Tipo, eu fiquei com medo que a Minerva chegasse e encontrasse o Malfoy desacordado e com a mandíbula quebrada, porque eu tentei enfiar o troféu na boca dele, ou sei lá, só sei que a única coisa que eu consegui fazer foi me virar para ele e dizer: _

"_Certo, Malfoy. Que seja", e voltei-me para um novo troféu e comecei a encerá-lo, fingindo estar calma, só que as minhas mãos estavam tremendo de nervoso. _

_E acho que isso o enfezou ainda mais, porque ele se botou ao meu lado (pude até sentir o cheiro da porcaria do perfume importado dele) e começou a falar como tudo o que eu estava fazendo estava errado. _

_Aí eu soltei um:_

"_Claro, Malfoy, porque você deve encerar a sua casa todos os dias, não é?", transbordando de ironia, claro._

_**Eita! E aí?!?** _

_E ele riu!_

_Tipo, foi uma risada desdenhosa, que fez borboletas entrarem em pânico no meu estômago. _

_Mas acho que ele faz isso com todo mundo, não é? _

_**É... Acho que sim. Às vezes, só de olhar para ele, fico arrepiada! **_

_Acontece, que ele virou e disse: _

"_Não, eu pago pessoas para fazer isso. Na verdade, a Sonserina tá meio suja, será que se eu te pagar..."_

_E, claro, eu o interrompi! _

"_Malfoy, escute, está bem? Não sou sua empregada e, se algum dia, em toda a minha vida, eu virar faxineira de alguém, reze para que não seja a sua, porque você, provavelmente, seria encontrado morto, no seu luxuoso escritório, porque teria veneno no seu café, entendidos?", perguntei, de maneira bem rude. _

"_Puxa, Weasley, não precisa ficar tão brava... Estou preocupado com o seu futuro!", adicionou ele. _

"_Então, por que é que você não fica preocupado do meu futuro à uns vinte metros de distância?", perguntei, tentando me controlar. _

"_Porque tenho que monitorar o seu serviço", disse ele, com simplicidade. _

_Então, eu me virei, e fitei-o. _

"_Estou fazendo um bom trabalho, Malfoy, e não pense que só porque você fica me criticando, eu vou começar a dar um escândalo. Você não merece tudo isso", acrescentei. _

_**Nossa!!! E aí?!?**_

_Bom, aí ele ficou em silêncio e disse:_

"_Se liga, Weasley: você não está encerando muito bem o troféu – estou vendo a poeira daqui", e ele deu as costas e sentou-se em uma cadeira, enquanto me observava fazer o trabalho. _

_E, bem... foi isso. _

**_E... Por que as olheiras? _**

_Porque eu não consegui dormir depois, de tanta raiva que eu estava sentindo dele e da professora. _

_**Gina, você deixou Draco Malfoy sem resposta! **_

_Foi a única parte da noite que valeu a pena, eu sei. _

_**E hoje, como vai ser?**_

_Não sei, mas pretendo terminar de encerar todos os troféus hoje. _

_**Sabe o que me preocupa?**_

_O quê?_

_**Que já são 9:25 e eu não tenho idéia do que esse anão pirado está falando. **_

_Nem eu, amiga... nem eu. _

Continua...

**N/A: **Aqui está o mais novo capítulo!!

Sim, Draco vai ser o monitor da detenção da Gina por três dias!!! \o/

Minerva é meio rancorosa, não é?

Gostaram?

Não?

Me mandem reviews, porque quero saber a opinião de vocês:DDD

Agora, as reviews do último capítulo!!

**Bem-Te-Vi: **É verdade!! Bilhete é uma coisa básica! Um garota que nunca escreveu um, não é uma garota! XD É um ritual de passagem, ou algo assim... Aqui está o novo capítulo! Espero que tenha gostado!!

**Monique: **Aí está o novo capítulo!!! Que bom que gostou da fic! A Luna interessado em outro? Bem, ainda não tenho certeza... XD Beijos!

**Dessinha McGuiller: **There he is! O seu Draco gostosão! ;D Já chegou enchendo o saco da Gina, mas por quanto tempo isso vai durar? XD O que achou do capítulo?

**Ana Raquel: **hauiahiua Luna e Zabini? Seria meio inusitado! Mas, quem sabe? XD O que achou da detenção da Gina?

**Thais Weasley Malfoy: **Bom, não só teve detenção como a Minerva, que realmente quer ferrar com a Gina, deixa o Malfoy para ficar "no comando"! ahuahauia Gostou?!?

**Catarine: **Já teve o Draquinho e ele está envolvido dos pés à cabeça nessa detenção, não é? Bom, aí o negócio da **action **vai pegar pelo seguinte motivo: minhas actions demoram _muitooo_. Pode ir ver nas minhas outras fics, demora, às vezes, vinte capítulos! Mas, aí, eu capricho na D/G, né? XD Ou melhor, tento... Beijos!!

**Thaty: **hauiahiuah E a Gina É a Gina! XD Beijos!!

**Manuela Bloom: **hauihaiua Que bom que você conseguiu gostar da Luna nessa fic! ;D Fico feliz quando as pessoas dizem que gostam dos meus personagens! Aí está o novo capítulo!!

**Fini Felton: **O que achou da detenção? Gostou? Hauhaiuahiua É verdade, a Gina só se ferra! Hauhauiha

**Brúh: **Que bom que se divertiu com pó último capítulo! Eu sei que esse não estava muito puxado para a comédia, mas espero que tenha gostado! Beijos!

**Anaisa: **AMOR DA MINHA VIDA! TERÇA EU ENTRO EM FÉRIAS! \O\ /O/ Graças à Merlim! XD Obrigada pelo comentário e aí está o novo capítulo!!

**Luiza Holmes: **HAUIAHA Bem, os irmãos se amam, você sabe... hauhaiuha Que bom que você ru no outro capítulo!! O que achou deste? Beijos!

Gente, é isso!

Obrigada pelas reviews e espero por mais! ;D

Gii!


	4. A Segunda Detenção

**Capítulo 4 – Segunda Detenção**

_**Luna**_

_Gina_

Aula – Horário

(narração)

XxXxX – bilhete encerrado

--------- bilhete interrompido

Aula de Poções – 14:00/15:30

_**Pode contar. **_

_Já falei que não estou afim! _

**_Tudo bem, você não estava afim de falar. "Não estou afim de falar sobre isso", não disse nada sobre escrever. _**

_Luna, que seja: não estou afim de tocar no assunto de nenhum jeito! Melhor?_

_**Ah, Gina! Qual é! Fiquei curiosa, poxa! **_

_Não._

_**Por favor!**_

_Não, Luna! _

_**Cara, você ficou três horas presa com um dos garotos mais gatos do colégio e não quer me contar sobre isso? Talvez eu deva rever essa nossa amizade, ela não anda sendo muito justa! **_

_Hein?_

_**É: eu te conto tudo sobre os detalhes da minha vida amorosa com o Rony e você nem me conta como foi a sua detenção. **_

_Só para lembrar, o Malfoy não é o cara mais gato do colégio, esse é o Harry. Nunca mais diga nada profano assim! Agora, voltando ao assunto de injustiça, você não tem uma vida amorosa. Muito menos com o Rony. Ele está com a Hermione, OK? E, sobre a detenção, não tem o que dizer._

**_Eu tenho, sim! Rony sabe que nascemos um para o outro, tanto é que ele até me cumprimentou hoje de manhã!_**

_Nossa, qual é o próximo passo? A aliança no dedo! _

_**GINA! NÃO FUJA DO ASSUNTO! **_

_Ah, que saco! O que você quer saber?!?_

_**Tudo! Como foi?!**_

**_Ah, Gina, pooor favooooor! _**

_Tá bom! Tá bom! Que saco! _

_**Yes! Conta!**_

_... Tá bom! Foi assim: _

_Eu cheguei em cima da hora, ontem, mas o senhor Malfoy idiota e a velha retardada também não estavam lá, então, resolvi já começar a limpar os troféus, porque aí eu poderia ler as páginas do livro que a professora Sprout mandou a gente ler sobre a importância da Amazônia para a cura e essas coisas. _

_Bom, só sei que eu já estava na metade do segundo troféu, quando ouvi passos no corredor, e eu sabia que era ele, então, nem me dei ao trabalho de me virar, quando ele entrou na sala, não disse nada. _

_Senti os olhos dele na minha nuca, me observando, depois ouvi passos, o barulho de uma cadeira sendo arrastada e ele se sentando. _

_**Tem uma cadeira na sala de troféus?**_

_Bom, aparentemente._

_**Ah, tá... E aí?**_

_Bom, e aí que eu não liguei, certo? Que eu ia fazer? Puxar papo com o cara? Bom, também tá certo que aquele silêncio estava muito chato, mas eu não queria falar com ele. _

_**Então, o que houve?**_

_O que houve foi que eu deixei o troféu que eu estava limpando cair no chão. De verdade, ele caiu no chão com um barulhão e ficou todo rachado e um pedaço dele se partiu. Sinceramente, eu nem sei como, porque caiu da minha mão! Eu nem sou alta. Na verdade, me considero uma baixinha de um metro e cinqeüenta e oito (nem chego à ser um e sessenta!)..._

_Só sei que Draco Malfoy pareceu assustado. E perguntou: _

"_O que é que você fez?!?"_

**_Ahn... Eu teria pulado da cadeira, você sabe... Já que fez um barulhão e tudo..._**

_Tá, mas, sei lá. _

_Tudo bem, porque eu virei e tipo... Entrei em pânico! Porque, imagina o que a velha-palito diria se visse um troféu quebrado! E eu quase comecei a chorar, sério. _

_E, o pior, é que o Malfoy percebeu. _

"_Não precisa chorar, Weasley, é só um troféu idiota!", resmungou ele. _

"_Não é só um troféu idiota-a-a-a-a", eu choraminguei, fungando "Ela vai me expulsar do colégio, agora..."_

_**Você começou a chorar na frente do Draco Malfoy?**_

_Não foi chorar, eu só meio que... solucei e funguei. E aquela sala é cheia de poeira, alguma coisa entrou no meu olho! _

_**Aham, claro. Mas e o que ele fez?**_

_Ele revirou os olhos e pegou a varinha. _

"_Por Merlim, Weasley...", e mirou no troféu que eu, desesperada, estava tentando juntar "_Reparo_", ele pronunciou. _

_E o troféu se juntou, bonitinho, como se nada tivesse acontecido. _

_E, óbvio, eu fiquei me sentindo um retardada com R maiúsculo, porque, você sabe, você aprende _Reparo_ quando está no primeiro ano, e eu nem mesmo me lembrei disso!_

**_Espera aí! Draco Malfoy te ajudou? Draco Malfoy? _**

_Não sei! Quero dizer, ele quer algo em troca. _

_Acho. _

_Porque, depois que eu fiquei em silêncio, com cara de tacho e os olhos arregalados, ele revirou os olhos e expirou bem devagarzinho, como se o fato de eu parecer uma idiota fosse... previsível. _

"_Não fiz de graça", ele diz, me dando as costas "Você me deve uma" _

"_Uma o quê?", perguntei, estranhando. _

"_Não sei ainda. Mas você me deve alguma coisa", ele encolheu os ombros e voltou a concentrar-se no seu incrível trabalho. _

_**Você está devendo algo para Draco Malfoy? **_

_Sim! Estou morrendo de medo do que ele vai me pedir! É sério!_

_**E mais nada?**_

_É, mais nada. Depois disso, ele volto a se concentrar na lição dele. Ele tinha que escrever sobre a Poção do Morto-Vivo. _

_**Ahn... Isso quer dizer que ele é bom em Poções?**_

_Ele é um sonserino. É meio que uma obrigação. Que nem, você sabe, ser inteligente em tudo e não ter vida social para os corvinais. _

_**Ah, certo. Bem, não foi tão ruim. Por que todo o drama?**_

_LUNA! Eu estou devendo algo (que eu nem sei o que é) para Draco Malfoy! Com certeza ele vai me pedir algo bem ruim, como... sei lá! Me vestir de Teletubies e sair por aí cantando a música tema de Pokémon. Sei lá! Mas vai ser péssimo. _

_**Ah, eu gosto de Teletubies. **_

_Ain, Luna... Merlim! O que é isso na lousa?_

_**Ah, eu não te falei? É o trabalho que a gente tem que entregar semana que vem.**_

_Como assim? Semana que vem? Esse trabalho é imenso! _

_**É mesmo. Temos que escolher nove poções. Três básicas, três médias e três avançadas, explicar a origem, para que servem e essas coisas... Vai demorar séculos! **_

_Hum... Esse '!' foi de desespero, certo?_

_**Não! Vai ser divertido, Gina! Você não gosta de pesquisar?**_

_Luna, nós não temos tempo para pesquisar! Isso tem que ser entregue semana que vem! Sabe o que isso quer dizer? _

_**... Que ele tem que estar pronto semana que vem?**_

_NÃO! Que a gente está ferrada! É isso o que quer dizer! O trabalho é imenso! E já é sexta-feira! O Trabalho é para terça, sem chance! Ainda tenho jogo contra a Lufa-lufa na segunda! Aliás, que vitória sobre a Sonserina, hein?_

_**Nem me fala! Você tinha que ter visto a cara deles!**_

_Ah, eu percebi o clima no Salão Principal. Achei que ia ter um suicídio em massa naquela noite. Bom, não houve, né? A gente não teria essa sorte. _

_**Pois é! **_

XxXxX

(O sinal tocou, anunciando o fim da aula e Gina lançou um último olhar ao quadro.

"Temos que pensar em algo...", Gina virou-se para Luna "Mas hoje tenho treino de Quadriboll"

"Com o Harry?", pergunto Luna, feliz.

"Com o Harry", concordou Gina, erguendo uma sobrancelha "Por quê?"

"Nada...", disse a garota, num tom de 'bom, eu sei de algo...'.

"Luna, do que você está sabendo? É sobre o Harry?!?", perguntou Gina, apertando o passo para acompanhar a amiga.

"Então, né? O trabalho de poções...", riu a loira, puxando Gina, depois ficou séria "Você poderia pedir ajuda para a Granger"

"É verdade! Ela poderia nos ajudar!", animou-se a ruiva "Mas... Você vai ficar bem?"

"Eu sugeri, não foi?", perguntou a loira, meio chateada "Quero dizer, se é o único jeito..."

"Mas... e se a Hermione estiver ocupada?", pergunta Gina, como se a idéia acabasse de lhe vir à mente.

Luna estalou a língua, enquanto apertava o material com mais força contra o corpo.

"Bom... Você disse que o Malfoy é bom em poções..."

"Sem chance, Luna!"

"Bom, tudo bem, mas nossa nota depende dele... e ele foi legal com você, ontem..."

"Ele _não_ foi legal comigo", lembrou Gina, com tom de urgência na voz "Ele só fez isso porque quer algo em troca"

"Gina, é a nossa nota que está em jogo", retrucou Luna, prendendo os cabelos loiros com um lápis, em um coque que... bem... não parecia um coque.

Gina demorou-se um pouco, fitando perplexa o que Luna fizera com o cabelo.

Não estava nada bonito.

"Gina?", chamou Luna.

"Ah, sim! Bom, primeiro, Hermione. Se ela estiver ocupada... eu dou um jeito!", garantiu.

Luna sorriu.

"OK! Então, te vejo no jantar?"

"Claro", concordou Gina, dando de ombros e indo em direção à Torre da Grifinória, já que agora tinha tempo livre.)

_Continua..._

**N/A: **Sobre **7 Minutos**...: sinto muito não ter atualizado na quarta, mas é que o capítulo estava péssimo e eu tive que reescrevê-lo. Prometo que ele vai estar legal e vou postá-lo essa semana!

Agora, sobre **Bilhetes**! Aqui está o novo capítulo, o que acharam?

Será que a Gina vai pedir ajuda ao Malfoy?

O que será que _ele_ vai pedir à ela?

Espero que tenham gostado!

Agora, as reviews:

**Ana Gabi: **Aqui está a atualização! Espero que tenha gostado!!

**EuDy: **O que achou desta detenção? Que Gina tonta! Como conseguiu quebrar o troféu?!? Hauihauiah

**Fenf Igo: **Que bom que você sabe que eu vivo de review! Hauihauiha Aqui está o novo capítulo!! O que achou?

**Ana Raquel: **Luna e Zabini? Não sei... Quem sabe? Haiuahuiah Boletim Informativo:D Boa! XD

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy: **AQUI ESTÁ O NOVO CAPÍTULO! ESPERO QUE TENHA GOSTADO DA SEGUNDA DETENÇÃO! HAUIAHUIAH E É VERDADE, AS DUAS SÃO MUITO BOBONAS (GINA E LUNA!)!!

**Karen Dantas Malfoy: **Obrigada pelos parabéns! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo novo! O que achou do Draco?!? Beijos!

**Bethy Potter: **Bom, pelo menos você não esqueceu de comentar nesse, não é mesmo? Espero que tenha gostado!!

**Thais Weasley Malfoy: **Se ferrou mesmo! Ainda mais agora que deve um favor à Draco Malfoy! Ela está ferrada na mão dele e te garanto, ele não vai pedir uma coisa muito legal, não... XD Beijos!!

**Brúh: **Essa fic vai ser mais rápida, prometo que vai ter um beijo antes do capítulo 12! Hauihaiua Beijos!!

**Ella Evans: **Agora não vai ter mais xingamentos para a Minerva, mas vou me esforçar para que continue engraçado! Beijos!

**Gla Evans-Dumbledore: **Eu também, nem ia importar de ser expulsa se eu pudesse ficar meia hora ao lado do Draquito!! O que achou do que o Draco aprontou? XD Beijos!!

**Kagome-LilyE: **Não, não teve dose extra de romance, mas prometo algo em breve! ;D Beijos!!

**-Bem-Te-Vi: **É verdade, a Gina é meio maldosa, mas tem um bom coração! Hauhaiuha! Aqui está o novo capítulo!!

**Biazinha Malfoy: **Tanto é que nem ia falar com ela, mas acabou ajudando-a... mas, claro, como um bom Malfoy, não fez nada de graça! O que achou?

**Fini Felton: **Claro! Gina deixou o Draco sem resposta, mas agora, quem se ferrou de verdade, foi ela! O que você acha que ele vai pedir? Hauihauia Beijos!

**Vaniii: **Obrigado pelo comentário que vale por dois! Huahaui Espero que também lhe agrade este capítulo!! Beijos!!

**Miaka: **Oi, Mi! Desculpa não ter respondido sua review! Você deve ter mandado uma MP ao invés de um review e eu não sei como ver as MPs... :( De qualquer forma, aqui está o novo capítulo e eu espero que você tenha gostado! Vamos ver se nos encontramos, né?

**Anaisa: **Acho que ele não fez nada, a Minerva que é cruel e vingativa, mesmo! Huaihaui Amo minha sócia! ;D

É isso aí, gente!

Espero por reviews e até o capítulo que veeeem:D

Beijos!!

Gii


	5. O Acordo

**Capítulo 5 – O Acordo**

_Gina_

_**Luna**_

(narração)

Aula - Horário

XxXxX – fim de bilhete

-------- - bilhete interrompido

Agora, o capítulo! ;D

História da Magia – 14:00/15:30

_**Gina, por que você está me ignorando?**_

_Não estou te ignorando. _

_**Você não falou comigo o fim de semana inteiro, e hoje só me falou um 'oi' agora há pouco!**_

_Não estou te ignorando. _

_**O que aconteceu? **_

_Eu pedi para a Hermione._

_**Hein?**_

_Pedi ajuda para ela! _

_**E ela...?**_

_Bom, ela virou e disse: "Gina, você sabe que eu adoraria, mas nós estamos muito ocupados pesquisando sobre a Guerra"._

_**Que vaca maldita... Eu sempre disse que ela era uma idiota. Não merece o Rony.**_

_Eu nem tive tempo para ficar com o Harry..._

_**Aliás, parabéns!!! Que beijo! E no meio do Salão Principal! Todo mundo ficou assistindo! **_

_Nem me fala! Ele é um fofo e me pegou cem por cento de surpresa! _

**_Bom, mas, também, depois daquele jogo... Menina, eu quase tive um treco, narrando! Quantos gols! O Harry te olhou até com admiração!_**

_Pára, Luna!_

_**Aiin, que linda! Você tá vermelhinha que nem tomate! **_

_Foram só alguns gols! _

_**Alguns? Gina, você fez quinze gols! Foi uma derrota arrasadora! **_

_Bem... O que posso fazer? _

_**Que tal me contar o que rolou. Quero dizer, a gente vai ter que fazer o trabalho, certo? **_

_Não. Eu pedi para outra pessoa. _

_**Quem?**_

_Ah, uma outra pessoa aí. _

_**O Rony?**_

_Luna, você tá doente? O Rony não sabe diferenciar um elefante de uma sardinha! Não ia ajudar a gente em nada!_

_**Ia, sim! Quero dizer, se ele me ensinasse Poções, tenho certeza que eu entenderia rapidinho. **_

_Bom, ele teria que saber poções, para começo de conversa. O que não é o caso. _

_**O Harry?**_

_Harry não é muito bom em poções..._

_**Ano passado, ele tinha as maiores médias!**_

_Bem, sim... Mas só porque ele usou o livro antigo do Snape. _

_**Snape?**_

_É... O professor, lembra?_

_**Sim! Foi para ele que você pediu ajuda?**_

_Isso mesmo, Luna. Eu mandei uma coruja para a torre de comensais e pedi ajuda para ele, aproveitei e convidei-o para um chá!_

_**Nossa, Gina, isso não é prudente. **_

_... Não. Não foi o Snape. _

_**Quem foi, então?**_

_A culpa é toda sua, Luna, toda sua!_

_**Minha, por quê?**_

_Porque eu entrei em pânico, quando a Hermione disse 'não' e pedi para a primeira pessoa que eu vi na frente! _

_**Quem? O Filch? **_

_Luna, pára de chutar! _

_**Ai, que estresse... Tá bom, então, quem foi?**_

_... O Malfoy. _

_**Sério?!? Como que foi?**_

_Péssimo! _

_**E ele aceitou?**_

_Acho que sim..._

_**Como assim?**_

_Foi assim: depois que a Hermione negou ajuda, eu saí meio desnorteada, eu sou péssima em poções e esse trabalho pode, você sabe, definir as nossas notas e essas coisas todas._

_Enfim, sei que quando cheguei para o último dia de detenção, Draco Malfoy já estava sentado na cadeira, lendo um livro sobre Poções. _

_Então, eu pensei comigo "Isso deve ser um aviso divino, ou coisa assim!" _

_Eu abri a boca para perguntar se ele era bom em Poções, quando ele me cortou:_

"_Weasley, por que é que você não vai limpar os troféus, ao invés de ficar parada que nem uma idiota?", de um jeito bem seco. _

**_Adoro quando ele me chama de idiota. Ele fica tãããão sexy. _**

_Luna, concentre-se. _

_**Ah, certo. **_

_Bom, aí eu comecei a limpar os troféus, e tals. E, quando eu terminei, meus braços estavam doloridos e eu estava com dor de cabeça, porque eu estava pensando em como ia fazer com o nosso trabalho, já que... você sabe... eu não conheço quase ninguém que vá bem naquilo. _

"_Terminou, Weasley?", perguntou ele, bem pertinho de mim. _

_**Uh lá lá! Quão pertinho?**_

_Tipo, pertinho mesmo! Eu nem tinha ouvido ele se levantar, quando me virei, eu tava de cara com o peitoral dele. _

_**Será que se eu pedir, a McGonnagal me dá uma detenção com o Malfoy?**_

_Cala a boca, Luna. _

_Foi péssimo. _

_O cheiro dele invadiu as minhas narinas e eu, que já estava com dor de cabeça, quase vomitei. _

_**Credo, é tão ruim assim?**_

_Não é ruim, mas é forte. _

_Parece que ele toma banho de perfume, sei lá. _

_**Hum... Garotos cheirosos são bons! **_

_Bem, sim, eu acho. _

_AH, LUNA! _

_Me deixa contar, droga! _

_Eu estou aqui, frustrada, com a minha vida em frangalhos e a única coisa que você sabe falar é que eu tenho sorte, porque fiquei trancada por três dias com Draco Malfoy, o loiro gostoso!_

_Mas só o que eu vejo, é que estava trancada com Draco Malfoy, o loiro, gostoso, insuportável, que odeia a minha família (o que inclui a minha pessoa!). _

_Que tal?_

_**Eu acho que é tesão reprimido. **_

_LUNA!_

_**Credo. Que horror. Continua logo a história, então. **_

_Tá certo. _

_Eu me virei e fiquei tipo: "Ai, minha cabeça, Malfoy! Será que você não sabe que os perfumes são feitos para você passar um pouco, só? Não para despejar o conteúdo todo do frasco de uma só vez!" _

_E ele cruzou os braços, erguendo uma sobrancelha. _

"_Não acho que você tenha respondido a minha pergunta, Weasley" _

"_Acho que você não é cego", respondi, de maneira bem pouco educada "E pode ver que todos os troféus estão brilhando" _

_Ele ergueu os olhos, de maneira desdenhosa, e observou os troféus. _

"_Estão _bons_", resmungou e deu as costas para mim. _

_Tipo, indo embora!_

_**Uau, que frio! **_

_Exato._

_Bom, só sei que quando dei por mim, estava indo atrás dele, e berrando para que ele esperasse, o que era bem ruim, porque minha cabeça doía quando eu berrava. _

"_Malfoy! Malfoy! Espera aí!", tipo, desse jeito bem patético. E desesperado. E meio dolorido também. _

_Ele se voltou para mim, com uma sobrancelha erguida daquele jeito bem 'o quê?', sabe? Aí eu me aproximei, e fitei-o. _

"_Você é bom em poções?", perguntei, assim, de primeira, do nada! _

_**Nossa! Que sinistro! E ele?**_

_Bom, primeiro, ele me olhou como se eu fosse louca, depois, recostou-se na parede de um jeito bem... hum... charmoso, e me respondeu um:_

"_Duh!"_

'_**Duh'? **_

_É. Acho que eu mereci, quero dizer, ele teve a média mais alta até do que da Hermione no N.I.E.M.'s! _

**_Ahn, certo... É verdade._**

_Bom, aí eu virei e disse: _

"_Ahn... Eu estava me perguntando se você poderia me fazer um favor", sinceramente, não sei de onde essas palavras vieram! _

_E ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e disse, num tom semi-interessado. _

"_Um favor?" _

"_É...", desviei os olhos e fiquei olhando para o chão "Bem, eu tenho um trabalho de poções e eu sou péssima... você poderia me ajudar?" _

_**Assim, na cara dura? **_

_Bom, é, né? _

_O que eu ia fazer? _

"_Me ajuda, senão te mato?"_

_**Boooom... Talvez funcionasse.**_

_Bom, só que Draco Malfoy tem o dobro do meu tamanho e o triplo da minha força. Se alguém for matar alguém, tá meio claro quem vai ser o defunto. _

**_Que pessimismo... Então, o que ele disse?_**

_Ele? Nada._

_Ele riu. _

_Riu e saiu andando. _

_Tipo, literalmente, me deixou para trás. _

_**Não acredito! E eu que achei que ele fosse ajudar!**_

_Bom, só sei que eu juntei todos os pedacinhos da minha dignidade, e fui para a Torre da Grifinória com vergonha da minha pessoa! Imagina se ele espalha para os amigos dele? Podia até imaginar o Zabini tirando uma com a minha cara, sei lá! _

_**Hum... O Zabini nem sabe que eu existo...**_

_Sorte sua. _

_**Se aquele par de olhos negros me olhasse... **_

_ENTÃO, NÉ? _

_No outro dia, eu estava andando pelos corredores, pouco depois do jogo, quando fui puxada para dentro de uma sala, e uma mão forte tapou minha boca, enquanto outra envolvia minha cintura e me corpo estava sendo pressionado contra outro corpo. _

_**Nossa, Gina! O Harry e você já estão assim?**_

_Não era o Harry, inteligência! Era o Malfoy! _

_**O quê?!?**_

_Não é que a minha reação foi a mesma? _

_**Como assim?**_

_Tipo, uma voz disse no meu ouvido: _

"_Adivinha quem é?", e, tipo, nesse instante o cheiro do perfume dele invadiu minhas narinas. De novo. _

"_Não preciso te ver, Malfoy, para saber que é você", disse, me soltando dos braços dele, e virando-me para fitá-lo, não muito contente, já que eu pedira ajuda e ele negara e tals "É só sentir esse cheiro de gambá que mergulhou num balde de perfume francês, só para ver se dá uma melhorada" _

_**Idiota. **_

_Ele é mesmo. _

**_Não ele! Você!! Por que você saiu dos braços dele? São fortes, musculosos... Ai, ai..._**

_LUNA! Você tá com fogo hoje, hein?_

_**To mesmo, será que o Roniquinho não quer apagar?**_

_Não._

_**Grossa.** _

_Voltando ao assunto, depois do meu elogio e da minha comparação muito eloqüente dele com um gambá, ele pareceu um pouco mais fechado à uma conversa, o que estava bem para mim. _

"_Eu vim aqui falar com você sobre o que você tinha me proposto, Weasley", disse ele, sério. _

"_Quê?", estranhei. _

_Do que ele estava falando?_

"_Eu te ajudo no seu trabalho de Poções", disse ele "Mas vamos jogar segundo as minha regras", acrescentou, casualmente. _

"_Como é que é?", perguntei, perplexa. _

_Era muita cara de pau!_

"_Bom, eu vou te ajudar com o trabalho, contanto que: quando eu entregar o trabalho, pronto e perfeito, você vai me dar algo em troca", disse ele, com a voz arrastada, encostado na parede, enquanto me fitava com interesse._

_**Merlim do céu!! E aí?**_

_Bom, eu virei e perguntei:_

"_Só isso?"_

_E ele deu um sorrisinho. _

"_Não", desencostou-se da parede e veio em minha direção "Eu não vou fazer o trabalho sozinho. Você vai me ajudar" _

**_Eu posso ir no seu lugar! Não vai ser incomodo nenhum!_**

_Eu tentei. _

"_O trabalho é em dupla, a Luna não pode..."_

"_Não", ele me interrompeu "Tem que ser você" _

"_Por quê?"_

"_Porque eu quero que você me veja cumprindo a minha parte do acordo, para que eu possa ver você cumprindo a sua"_

"_O que é que você vai querer?", perguntei, desconfiada. _

_Ele esticou a mão. _

"_É pegar ou largar, Weasley", informou. _

_**Eu pegava! Euuu pegavaaa!**_

_Olhei-o, receosa. _

"_O que vou ter que fazer?", perguntei, de novo. _

"_Eu faço a minha parte, depois você faz a sua", disse ele, com simplicidade "Não tem porquê você saber o que eu quero agora"_

_**O que você fez?**_

_Apertei a mão dele. _

_**Isso aí, garota!! E o que aconteceu depois?!?**_

_Ele deu um sorrisinho estranho e, aproveitando que estávamos apertando as mãos, ele me puxou e prensou-me contra a parede. _

_Entrei em pânico. _

_**Eu não entraria em pânico, acho que eu ia acabar é cometendo uma barbaridade.**_

_Amiga, eu só sei que ele inclinou o rosto e deixou os nossos lábios bem próximos!_

_Foi nojento! _

_Aí, ele desviou o rosto e sussurrou no meu ouvido. _

"_Não vou fazer nada que você não queria, ruiva", e, então, mordeu minha orelha! _

_**Bom, esse é um lado do Malfoy que eu não conhecia. **_

_Não! Não foi um mordeu minha orelha, tipo "sou canibal"! Foi um morder minha orelha, tipo, me deixando com um arrepio imenso e sem ar! _

_Foi horrível. _

_Depois, ele voltou o seu rosto e me encarou por um tempo, com um sorrisinho metido. _

_**Amiga, você levou uma mordida de Draco Malfoy! Que inveja!!! **_

"_Então, te encontro segunda, na cozinha" _

"_Na cozinha?", perguntei, num fio de voz, já que eu ainda podia sentir a sensação estranha que a mordida dele me causara. _

"_Na cozinha. Às oito. Não se atrase", ele acrescentou e saiu da sala. _

_**Na cozinha? **_

_Na cozinha. _

_**Imagina, Gina, se ele quer te cozinhar?!?**_

_Hahahaha. Cada vez mais engraçada, hein, Luna? _

XxXxX

(Gina guardou o material e quando estava saindo, encontrou com Harry, na porta.

"Oi, Gina! Luna...", fez ele, sorrindo para a loira, que deu um sorriso de orelha à orelha.

"Oi, Harry! Belo jogo!", elogiou.

"Foi mesmo, mas graças à Gina!", disse ele, envolvendo a ruiva pela cintura "Gina, vai fazer algo hoje à noite?", perguntou ele, enquanto os dois caminhavam em direção à Torre da Grifinória "Hermione resolveu dar uma folga nas pesquisas e eu pensei em darmos uma volta", disse ele, beijando-lhe a bochecha.

Gina sorriu, depois lembrou-se de que tinha, sim, um compromisso.

"Não posso, Harry. Tenho que fazer um trabalho", disse, dando de ombros, chateada.

"Eu posso te ajudar!", ofereceu-se o moreno.

"Ahn... É de poções", disse a ruiva, encolhendo o ombro.

"Ah, certo. Então, não posso, não", resmungou "Se ao menos eu tivesse o livro do Snape..."

Gina sorriu.

"Deixa para lá", e beijou-lhe os lábios "A gente pode aproveitar agora, não é?")

_Continua..._

**N/A: **Oi, gente!

Aqui está o novo capítulo!!

O que acharam da mordida na orelha?

O Draco é bem sexy, não é?

Espero que tenham gostado!!!

Agora, as reviews do capítulo 4!

**Thais Weasley Malfoy: **É um segredo o que ele vai pedir para a Gina, mas ela está tão desesperada que aceitou a ajuda! Haihauia

**Ana Gabi: **Atualizei! Espero que tenha matado sua curiosidade!

**EuDy: **O que você acha que o Draco vai querer? XD E, quanto ao feitiço, faz parte da vida esquecer! Hauiahu Beijos!

**Kagome-LilyE: **Agora, a Gina tem um acordo! Aqui está o novo capítulo!

**LariMalfoy: **Espero que o capítulo esteja à altura das suas expectativas!! Beijos!!

**Dani B. Slytherin: **hauihaiu A Minerva tem um estilo próprio! Aqui está o novo post! Não demorou muito, vai? Beijos!

**Luiza Holmes: **Não demorei muito desta vez! O que achou da Luna neste capítulo? Ahuahia Beijos!!

**Ana Raquel: **O que você acha que o Draco vai pedir? E aqui está o novo capítulo! Espero que tenha gostado.

**Fini Felton: **Não foi só impressão, a Hermione não pôde ajudar e a Gina pediu ajuda ao Malfoy!! O que você acha que ele vai pedir?

**Bethy Potter: **Já vi gente com tara por olhos, mãos, bundas... bilhetes? Com certeza, é a primeira! Huiahiauh Beijos imensos, baby!!

**Fenf Igo: **haiuahuia O que achou da Luna neste capítulo? Hauihauia Minha mente fluiu animal neste capítulo! Espero que tenha gostado!!

**Gla Evans-Dumbledore: **Será que foi de propósito? Não sei, hein... Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Beijos!!

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy: **Viver com a Luna deve ser muito complicado! Eu não sei se eu ia conseguir, não... hauihauiah Aqui está o capítulo! Espero que tenha gostado!! Beijos!

**Karen Dantas Malfoy: **Não recebi e-mail, não. Sobre o quê? Ah, sim, o Draco está na dele, mas veremos até quando... Beijos!! ;D

**Miaka: **ahuiahiauha A Luna é taradona pelo Rony! Veremos! O que você acha que o Draco vai pedir? Beijos!!

**Brúh: **hauihauahauih Eu sei que ainda tá no 5, mas pelo menos não vai ser no 20, como na maioria das minhas outras fics... XD Espero que tenha gostado!! Beijos!

**Biazinha Malfoy: **O que você acha que pode ser? Auiahiauh Não, o meu Draco é bem hipócrita mesmo! XD hauihauiah Beijos!

**Anaisa: **Minha sócia que tanto amo! Hauiahuia Obrigada pela review e aqui está o novo capítulo!!!

Obrigada pelas reviews!

Até o próximo capítulo!

Beijos imensos e espero por mais reviews,

Gii


	6. A Primeira Parte do Trabalho

**Capítulo 6 – A Primeira Parte do Trabalho**

_**Luna**_

_Gina_

(narração)

XxXxX – fim de bilhete

----------- - bilhete interrompido

Aula – Horário

Agora, o capítulo!!

Aula de Herbologia – 14:00/15:30

_**Não pense que vai escapar de mim, Weasley! Você anda sendo bem esquiva quando eu pergunto, mas dessa aula, você não me escapa! **_

_Se está se referindo ao meu encontro muito romântico com Draco Malfoy, não vou falar sobre isso. _

_**Foi romântico?**_

_Foi, Luna, muito! Melhor que ele, só sair com o Diabo em pessoa. _

_**Nossa, Gina. Eu não faria isso, se fosse você... **_

_Faria o quê, Luna?_

_**Uai, sair com o Diabo. Pode ser perigoso, oras! **_

_Nossa, agora que você disse, talvez seja melhor eu ligar para ele e cancelar o encontro, não é?_

_**Com quem? O Diabo ou o Malfoy?**_

_E tem alguma diferença? _

**_Bem, eu acho que um vermelho, o outro, branquinho e um cheira à enxofre, e o outro, à perfume caro. Muito bom, por sinal. _**

_Ah, claro. Obrigada por esclarecer. _

**_Credo, Gina, que mau humor! _**

_Você não estaria muito feliz se estivesse no meu lugar. _

_**Eu já acho bem o contrário. Me diz, ele mordeu sua orelha de novo?**_

_Eca. Não. Graças à Merlim. _

_**Ele te beijou?**_

_Não, Luna, ele não me beijou. _

_**Ele roçou a perna dele na sua?**_

_Sem querer, algumas vezes._

_**Sem querer, sei. **_

_Luna, que nojo! Não ia rolar nada entre a gente de jeito nenhum! Draco Malfoy é um porco hipócrita._

**_Um porco hipócrita muito gato, se permite acrescentar. _**

_Você é doente. _

_**Não, doente é você! Como que pode, ficar perto do Draco Malfoy e nem tirar uma casquinha!**_

_Luna, eu tenho namorado!_

_**Isso, vai, fica morta para o mundo. Hunf. Duvido que o Harry faria igual, se a situação fosse inversa.**_

_Harry faria igual, sim! Porque ele é um cavalheiro! E não acho que ele me trocaria por Draco Malfoy. _

_**Bom, mas e se Draco Malfoy tivesse uma irmã gêmea? Tenho certeza que Harry ficaria com ela!**_

_Lógico que não, Luna! Harry é um namorado muito leal!_

**_Claro! Que nem o Rony, que me prometeu que seríamos felizes, mas me largou por aquela qualquer da Granger. _**

_A Hermione não é uma qualquer e o Rony nunca te prometeu nada. _

_**Vem cá, de que lado você está, hein?**_

_Não estou do lado de ninguém, Luna, mas acho que você devia aceitar que a besta do meu irmão gosta da Mione e seguir em frente!!_

**_Sem meu Roniquinho? Nunca! _**

_Ele não é seu. E quando, diabos, ele te prometeu que vocês seriam felizes?_

_**Nos meus sonhos! **_

_Ahn... E você acha que o Rony de verdade fez isso, por telepatia?_

_**Bem, na verdade, meus sonhos são todos visões, por isso eu sei que ele vai me prometer a nossa felicidade!**_

_Seus sonhos são visões?Aham, claro, e eu sou o Dumbo._

_**O quê? Você não tá acreditando? Uma vez, quando eu tinha, tipo, uns dez anos de idade, eu sonhei que eu ia conhecer um cara... Três anos depois, descobri o Rony. **_

_Ahn... Certo. _

_**Você ainda não acredita? Pois bem, ontem eu sonhei que você e o Malfoy se beijaram! Diz se eu não sou uma... er... mulher que vê o futuro!**_

_Malfoy e eunão nos beijamos! _

_**Então, o que aconteceu?**_

_Vai me dar paz?_

_**Claro que vou! **_

_Ótimo. _

_**Então, conta!**_

_Quando cheguei na entrada da cozinha, pontualmente às sete, Draco Malfoy já estava lá, recostado do lado do quadro das fruteiras, o que, bem... é estranho, porque meio que fez com que eu visse aquilo como um encontro já que ele estava me esperando. _

_**Bem que você queria, né?**_

_Ain, Luna! Shiu, vai?_

_Bom, aí ele olhou para o relógio e como eu estava lá no horário e ele não podia dizer nada de errado do tipo 'está atrasada, Weasley', ou coisa do tipo, ele simplesmente deu de ombros. _

"_Pontual", comentou, erguendo uma sobrancelha e se afastando do quadro "Isso é bom" _

_**Uau! Ele te elogiou! E você?**_

_E eu fiquei em silêncio!_

_O que eu ia responder: "É, ser pontual é uma das minhas melhores qualidades?" _

_Bom, enfim, só sei que eu entrei lá na cozinha com ele e os Elfos estavam à mil, lavando os pratos do almoço e etc., então, nos sentamos em uma mesa mais afastada, que tinha algumas velas._

_**Ain, que romântico!**_

_Luna, eram velas feitas de gordura. _

**_Iuct! Por que você não pediu para mudar de mesa?_**

_Porque só aquela estava vaga. Duh._

_**Então, por que não falou nada para o Malfoy?**_

_Porque eu não ia dar o gostinho ao Malfoy de falar que estava com nojo! Porque eu sei que era isso o que ele queria, ele ficou me olhando, com cara de deboche, quando eu percebi as velas. _

_**Bom, às vezes, ele podia só estar te olhando. **_

_Aham, uma possibilidade bem crédula, Luna. _

**_Isso foi irônico, certo? _**

_**Aceito isso como um sim! E aí?!?** _

_Bom, aí ele pegou uns livros de dentro da mala dele e começou a folheá-los, atrás de poções básicas, já que ele resolveu que ia dividir o trabalho em três partes, sendo que a gente tem que entregar daqui há quatro dias, eu achei que tudo bem. _

_**Certo. Caras que planejam são caras de sucesso. Meu pai fala isso. E o que ele fez depois?**_

_Ah, é aí que a coisa pega: ele trouxe um caldeirão! _

_**Eu falei que ele queria te cozinhar! Eu falei, eu falei! **_

_Hahaha. Muito engraçada. Era um caldeirão de poções. _

_**Nossa, por quê?**_

_Porque ele queria fazer as poções e me ensinar à fazer. _

**_Repetindo... Nossa, por quê?_**

_Bom, porque em algum lugar naquela mente pérfida dele, ele acha que eu vou ser capaz de aprender! _

_Juro, quando ele mostrou o caldeirão, eu comecei a rir. _

_Aquela risada incrédula que eu usei, quando você disse "nossa, acabei de descobrir que eu posso me transformar em uma borboleta" e, depois, sabe, saiu correndo pelo colégio batendo os braços como um frango desengonçado. _

_**Eu era uma borboleta.**_

_Era, sim. Na sua mente conturbada. _

_**Tá, então, você riu dele, e ele?**_

_Bom, não ficou muito feliz, não. _

"_Se você não quer esse trabalho, Weasley", disse, pondo-se de pé, aí, eu entrei em desespero e puxei-o pelo braço para que se sentasse de novo. _

"_Não é isso!", apressei-me em explicar "É só que eu sou péssima em poções! Você vai perder o seu tempo, me explicando" _

"_Não vou perder o meu tempo", rosnou ele "Basta você prestar atenção. De qualquer forma, Weasley, e se o Slughorn pede a você e à Di-Lua para que façam uma das poções?" _

_**Ele me chamou de Di-Lua? **_

_Lamento. _

_**Bom, pelo menos ele sabe quem eu sou! **_

_É... Bom, se isso te deixa feliz..._

_Só sei que ele começou a me ensinar as poções. _

_As três que ele tinha escolhido, uma que era para fazer nascer bolhas na pessoa, outra que era para os cabelos das pessoas caírem e outra que era para causar uma dor de barriga. _

_Eu achei meio desnecessário, porque você não precisa de uma poção para deixar uma pessoa com dor de barriga, é só dar a empadinha da minha mãe para ela! _

_Ah, bom, acontece que eu, sem querer, falei isso para ele. _

_**Você falou para o Malfoy que as empadinhas da sua mãe dão caganeira nas pessoas? **_

_Sim! Mas foi sem querer! _

_Sei que eu fiquei vermelha que nem um tomate!_

_**Eu também ficaria. Não é um bom jeito para introduzir a sogra à conversa!**_

_Minha mãe não vai ser sogra de uma cobra como Draco Malfoy nem que ele fosse o último cara na Terra!_

_**Sei... **_

_Luna, quer saber? Deixa para lá! _

_**Não! Me conta! O que aconteceu?**_

_Não! _

_**Ah, Gina, não seja chata! O que aconteceu depois que você falou das empadas?**_

_Essa, sim, é a parte assustadora..._

_**Ah, meu Merlim! O que ele fez?**_

_Foi estranho, Luna, medonho!_

_**Já sei! Ele te beijou. **_

_Luna, se isso tivesse acontecido, você não teria me encontrado hoje de manhã, tomando café, e, sim, enforcada no banheiro do segundo andar._

_**Com a Murta-Que-Geme?**_

_A própria. _

_**Ain, que horro! O que ele fez?!?**_

_Ele... ele... ele riu! _

**_Como é que é?!?! _**

_Ele riu. Ele começou a rir, de verdade, tipo, ele não conseguiu falar._

_**Cara, isso, sim, é medonho! E eu esperando que ele tivesse conjurado uma Marca Negra, mas Draco Malfoy rindo deve ser uma coisa... ah, Merlim, não quero nem imaginar! ** _

_... Não faça pouco caso! Eu juro que quase perdi o fôlego, de susto! _

_Ele começou a rir, que não parava mais! _

_**Ele não conseguiu falar?!?**_

_Bom, por um tempo, não, mas depois, quando não estava mais rindo da minha cara, ele soltou um: _

"_Você não deveria culpar a sua mãe, ela deve poupar ingredientes para conseguir alimentar vocês todos, por isso a comida deve ficar meio indigesta"_

_**Hahahaha. Essa foi boa!**_

_Luna, cala a boca! Você está rindo em..._

_-----------_

(Gina amassou o bilhete e guardou-o, ao perceber o olhar da professora de Herbologia.

"Efeito dos remédios, professora", justificou, já que Luna estava gargalhando do seu lado.

"Faça sua amiguinha calar-se, senhorita Weasley", disse a professora, movimentando sua banha de volta para a lousa "Barulhos irritam as plantas"

"Certo, professora, sinto muito", pediu Gina, lançando um olhar severo à Luna, que, aos poucos, parava de rir.)

------------

_**Desculpa. **_

_Você quase foi expulsa da aula, sabia? _

_**Eu sei, desculpa! Mas o negócio da falta de ingredientes foi muito boa!**_

_Luna, de que lado você está? _

_**Do seu, claro! Mas foi engraçado, Gina. **_

_Não foi engraçado. E eu fiquei muito brava. _

_**E ele percebeu?**_

_Bom, só não perceberia se fosse idiota. O que, bem, como ele é um idiota, pode ser que não tenha percebido. _

_**Ah, não. Você ficou bufando, não ficou? Parecendo um touro!**_

_Não fiquei parecendo um touro! Mas eu bufei, algumas vezes... _

**_E ele não percebeu?_**

_Para ser bem sincera, uma vez ele virou e disse:_

"_Se continuar fazendo isso, vai apagar as velas" _

_**Então ele percebeu?**_

_Provavelmente. _

_**E como ficou o nosso trabalho?**_

_Muito bom, para falar a verdade. _

_E, por incrível que pareça, eu aprendi a fazer as poções que ele me ensinou o que é, bem... um milagre. _

_**Bom, então, o nosso trabalho está garantido?**_

_Acho que sim! Só que ainda não sei o que ele vai me pedir..._

_**Como não? Você não perguntou?**_

_Perguntei. Quando a gente estava saindo, eu virei:_

"_O que é que você vai querer em troca da sua ajuda, Malfoy?"_

_Ele deu um sorrisinho. _

"_Tudo à seu tempo, Weasley", e me deu as costas, só que eu o puxei pelo braço e ele voltou-se para mim "O quê?"_

"_Malfoy, eu não costumo assinar contratos sem ler as letras miúdas", informei, na minha voz mais seca. _

_**Uou! E o que ele fez?**_

_Espreitou os olhos e disse:_

"_Eu nem sei se você serve para a segunda parte do contrato", e se soltou de mim "Tenha uma boa noite, Weasley. E a gente se encontra aqui, amanhã", acrescentou, de costas para mim, seguindo para a torre dele. _

_**Ele te descartou?**_

_Ele disse que eu talvez não preste para a babaquice que ele vai pedir! _

_É muita ousadia! _

_É claro que eu sirvo! _

_**Uai, mas se você não servir, você está livre, suponho. **_

_É verdade, mas ouvir aquilo magoou meus sentimentos. _

_**Hum...**_

XxXxX

(Luna analisou o bilhete, com uma sobrancelha erguida.

"Você o deseja", sussurrou, no ouvido da ruiva, que arregalou os olhos.

"Claro que não, Luna! Não seja patética! Só doeu no meu ego ouvir que eu possa ser descartada", resmungou ela, passando a mão pelos cabelos "Seja lá para quê ele vai me pedir"

O sinal tocou e as duas se levantaram, Luna agarrada aos seus livros e Gina arrumando sua bolsa às costas, estavam indo em direção à Porta, quando Harry surgiu.

"Gina, podemos conversar?", pediu ele.

"Claro", sorriu ela, virando-se para Luna "Nos vemos amanhã! Beijos!", e saiu de mãos dadas com o moreno)

_Continua..._

**N/A: **Gente, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo!

Agora, a parte do 'não sei se você serve' pode não fazer sentido, mas depois, vocês vão ver que fará:D

Bom, o que acharam? A Gina fez o Draco rir!

Tudo bem que ele deu uma patada que nem elefante nela, mas a gente releva, porque ele é um porco hipócrita muito gato, né? Hauihaiuah

Agora, as reviews do capítulo anterior!

**Ana Raquel: **haiuahuia É sugestiva mesmo! Hauiahiuah A Luna tava com fogo no rabo, mas agora ela está mais normal! Hahaiuah Espero que tenha gostado!

**Dani B. Slytherin: **hauihaiuha Acho que todo mundo pensou o mesmo que a Luna no último capítulo... Aqui está o novo capítulo! Espero que tenha gostado! Beijos!!

**Fenf Igo: **hauiahuia Luna ninfo? É uma idéia... hauihauiah Eu quero uma mordidinha do Draco, também, né? Hauihaiua Espero que tenha gostado do novo capítulo!

**Mariana: **haiuhaui Que bom que você gostou, Mari! Aqui está o novo capítulo! Espero que goste!! Beijos! ;D

**22K: **Obrigada pelo elogio e espero que você tenha conseguido rir neste capítulo! Um beijo imenso!

**Catarine: **É verdade! Melhor do que ser a Luna, só ser a Gina! Hauiahuiah Amei a review! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Um beijo imenso!!

**Bethy Potter: **haiuahiuahiauh Coitada, lutando contra o desejo! XD A Luna é bem tchonga mesmo, mas é um amor de menina, bem no fundo! Ahiuahau Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo novo! Beijos!

**Biazinha Malfoy: **ahuiahaui Que bom que você se diverte com a Luna! Ela é uma peça rara, mesmo! XD hauiahiuah Que bom que você gostou daquele capítulo! Espero que goste deste também!

**Lari Malfoy: **Ahhh, nem me fala. A Gina é uma anta redonda! XD Aqui está o novo capítulo! Espero que tenha gostado! Beijos!!

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy: **Eu também acho o Rony um amor de pessoa! Acho ele melhor que todos... salvo o Draco! XD Eu não acho que alguém vá descobrir o que o Draco vai pedir, mas vamos ver se acertam! XD A action H/G vão acabar em breve! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo novo! Beijos!!

**Misty Weasley Malfoy: **hauiahuiah Aqui está a atualização, girl:D Espero que tenha gostado e que continue lendo as outras fics! Um beijo imenso!!

**Dessinha McGuiller: **haiuahiauhaui Não precisa ficar com inveja (mesmo branca! XD), tenho certeza que você tem mais capacidade que eu para escrever! ;D Obrigada pela review e espero que goste do capítulo!!

**Luiza Holmes: **Em relação ao "pegar ou largar" do Draco, acho que todas nós pegávamos, viu? Hauihaiuh Amiga, eu sou da idéia da Luna "acho que se fosse comigo, eu cometeria uma barbaridade"! Aqui está o novo capítulo! Também não demorei muito... Beijos!

**Kagome-LilyE: **haiuhaiuahuiaha Chantili e chocolate? XD Quem sabe... Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Beijos!!

**EuDy: **Que bom que você racha o bico com a Luna! Espero que tenha se divertido com este capítulo! Um beijo imenso!!

**Gla Evans-Dumbledore: **hauiahuia Eu sei que é! Desculpa! Prometo que não terá mais mordida na orelha! XD Meu Merlim! Sua pérfida! XD hauihauiah Espero que tenha gostado! Beijos!!!

**Sarah D. Malfoy: **Não rói os dedos, não! Aqui está o novo capítulo! Espero que goste! ;D Um beijo imenso e obrigada o elogio!

**Anginha: **Por que você não me dá a sua opinião? XD O que você acha que ele vai querer em troca? Tava mesmo, senhorita! Por onde andava? Beijos!!

**Thaty: **ahuiahaiu 'O Harry é de menus'! Ameei! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo!! Beijos!!

**Miaka: **haiuhaiuah Não sei porque, Mi, mas tá todo mundo achando a Gina uma bobona por ter deixado o Draco sair impune depois da mordida na orelha! Auihauiah Miii! Sua pérfida! O.O Estou até espantada! XDDD Beijos e espero por você no MSN:D

**Brúh: **haiuhaiah Gostou da mordida? XD Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo! Um beijo e até o próximo! ;D

**Fini Felton: **Todo mundo acha que a Gina é besta, coitada! Vamos ver se o Draco não faz uma barraca da mordidinha! XDD Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo, querida! Beijos!!

**Anaisa: **SóciA gostosaaa! Ele é meu? Não! Hauiahauih Amei! Amo minha sócia e quero mais de A Espiã, hein? Promete ser a sua melhor fic, na minha opinião! ;D Aqui está o próximo, baby! XD Beijos!

É isso aí, gente!

Obrigada pelas reviews, espero por mais e até o próximo capítulo:D

Beijos,

Gii


	7. A Segunda Parte do Trabalho

Capítulo 7 – Segunda Parte do Trabalho

_**Luna**_

_Gina_

(narração)

XxXxX – bilhete terminado

------ - bilhete interrompido

Aula e Horário

N/A: huiahaiuhaiuha Agora, como sempre, o capítulo!

Aula de Transfiguração – 9:30/11:00

_Uau, adorei o brinco!_

_**É o máximo, não é? Ganhei do meu pai!**_

_Uau, é lindo! Do que é feito?_

_**Ah... Cristal e escama de sereia. **_

_Luna!! Você aceitou isso?_

_**Ah, eu sei! Eu sei que uma sereia morreu para fazê-los, mas são tãããão lindos! Não deu pra resistir!**_

_Ahn... Tudo bem, vai, dessa vez passa! Quero dizer, não podem ter matado uma sereia só por causa de um brinco, não é?_

_**Claro que não! Aliás, eu não me surpreenderia se a sereia tivesse doado uma escama para eles!**_

_Ah, com certeza. Nossa, é muito lindo mesmo!_

_**Mudando de assunto: como está o nosso trabalho??**_

_O trabalho vai muito bem, obrigada, quanto à minha sanidade metal, já não posso dizer o mesmo..._

_**Ah, eu sei exatamente o que você quer dizer, se eu ficasse por cinco segundos perto de Draco Malfoy, teria que ir direto para um manicômio!** _

_Não esse tipo de insanidade! Mas ele é muito chato e enigmático!_

_**Ui, ui! Usando palavras difíceis, hum?**_

_Não são palavras difíceis! Ain, Luna, você é muito besta!_

_**Agora, passou para o modo defensivo! Já passou para a fase número dois!** _

_Fase número dois?!_

_**É. A Negação.** _

_Qual a fase número um?_

_**A atração tããão forte que você finge que não existe. **_

_Se você está insinuando que eu sinto atração por Draco Malfoy, pode tirar o seu querido trestálio cor de rosa da chuva, porque, realmente, não ta pegando nada entre a gente. Aliás, penso seriamente em virar freira. _

_**Ah, puxa! Eu tinha esquecido! Como você está?**_

_Péssima! Parece que eu levei um tapa bem forte na cara, depois, cortaram meus rins e arrancaram meu coração fora, e pisaram nele com tanta força, mas tanta força, que ele ficou do tamanho de uma caixa de fósforo. _

_**Credo, você visitou o açougueiro esses dias?**_

_Quê?_

_**Bom, da última vez que vocês terminaram, você não foi tão masoquista! **_

_Bom, é porque da última vez, eu sabia o que ia rolar. _

_**Aham... mesmo assim, ficou chorando por três semanas. **_

_Não foram três semanas!_

_**Foram, sim! E ainda ficava chorando, lá com a Murta, para que ninguém te visse! **_

_Ain, Luna, como você é mentirosa! Eu não lembro de nada disso! _

_**Pode fingir que não, mas você sempre sofre com o Harry! Talvez fosse hora de você seguir em frente. Você sabe. Com um loiro aí. Qualquer. **_

_Hahahaha! Vindo de você só pode ser piada! Quem é que está afim do paspalho do meu irmão à DOIS anos?!?_

_**O Rony só está com aquela vaca nerd, porque ela o hipnotizou e você sabe disse!**_

_Eu simplesmente desisto de você, Luna! É sério!_

_**Rony me ama! Ele apenas... não percebeu... ainda! Mas a luz há de vir à cabeça dele!**_

_Luna, Rony e Hermione estão muito bem! Acho melhor você apenas aceitar isso!_

_**Ah, que saco! Eu vi eles brigando! Eu vi ele dizendo que estava interessado em mim!**_

_Como?!?_

_**É, foi assim: eu estava saindo do banheiro (estava penteando os cabelos) e vi eles dois parados, no meio do corredor. **_

_**Hermione estava com o dedo em riste, e acho que estava fazendo algum feitiço maluco, enquanto berrava, que nem uma doida histérica: **_

**"_Você estava olhando para ela, que eu sei!"_**

_**E ele estava, tipo: **_

**"_Mione, eu estava olhando para você o tempo inteiro!"_**

**"_Mentiroso!", acusou aquela ingrata. _**

_**E ele a abraçou, e ela tentou se esquivar, mas você sabe que aqueles braços, ain, ain... enfim, ele a abraçou e disse, bem baixinho: **_

**"_Eu amo a Luna"_**

_Sério?!?!?!_

_**Bem, não... Ele disse: "Eu amo você", mas tava claro que ele falara aquilo porque ela estava tendo um ataque! **_

_**Eu sei que ele queria dizer a verdade, mas, bem... ela estava histérica!**_

_Ain, Luna... por que é que eu ainda perco o meu tempo ouvindo as suas versões malucas do amor do meu irmão, por você?_

_**Porque você sabe que é verdade. Tanto quanto sabe que é verdade seu amor selvagem e proibido por Draco Malfoy!**_

_Meu amor por Draco Malfoy não é selvagem. Aliás, não há amor nenhum! _

_**Aham, mas, então, como está indo o nosso trabalho?**_

_Por mais estranho que pareça, está indo bem e eu estou entendendo bem poções com Malfoy me explicando (mesmo sem o meu consentimento, ele simplesmente me força à fazer poções, só que, com ele explicando, eu consigo fazê-las!)! Eu só não entendo algumas perguntas que ele faz. _

_**Tipo "Quer ser a mãe dos meus filhos?"?**_

_Não! Tipo: "Você sabe usar talheres, Weasley?"! _

_**Você sabe usar talheres? É algum tipo de indireta? Por que, se for, é bem ruinzinha, hein?**_

_Ah, eu achei que fosse, no começo, tipo, olhei em volta, achando que eu tinha sentado em cima de um garfo, sei lá! Mas, depois, vi que não tinha nada perto da gente, nem mesmo um prato! _

_**E... que perguntas mais ele faz?**_

_Ah, não sei! São umas perguntas muito estranhas!!_

_**E você responde elas?**_

_Bem, sim! Mas só porque ele está me ajudando com o trabalho e tals..._

_**Ahn... sei. **_

_Mas é verdade!_

_**Que perguntas?**_

_Bom, eu estava lá, sentada, debruçada sobre um pergaminho, escrevendo sobre uma poção de nível médio, quando Draco Malfoy pigarreou, e eu me endireitei, para olhar para ele, sabe como é. _

"_Bem melhor agora", disse ele, sério "Sabe que é errado escrever com o corpo desse jeito? Faz mal à coluna e te deixa com uma postura péssima"_

_Aí, eu fiquei com uma cara de tacho por um tempo e falei: _

"_Ahn... ta bom", e voltei a escrever como eu estava. _

_Tipo, deitada na folha! Aí ele chegou e pressionou os meus ombros para trás, endireitando a minha coluna. _

_Aí como se isso já não fosse ruim o suficiente, ele ainda sussurrou no meu ouvido: _

"_Você não ouviu uma palavra do que eu disse, Weasley?"_

_**Ain, que lindo! Ele se importa com a sua postura! **_

_Lindo? _

_**Certo, meio estranho! Mas lindo mesmo assim!!**_

_Ah, você acha isso estranho?_

_Então, espera mais um pouco! _

_Então, eu continuei tentando escrever reta, o que é muito difícil, mas eu fiquei com medo de me deitar na folha e Draco Malfoy quase me morder a orelha de novo, né?_

_Então, ele sentou-se bem na minha frente e perguntou, me fitando muito profundamente, quase como se fosse fazer uma pergunta muito importante: _

"_Você sabe usar talheres?"_

_E eu fiquei, de novo, com cara de tacho, depois, meio incrédula, tipo 'que é que ta pegando?' balancei a cabeça, afirmando que eu sabia, aí, como eu disse, olhei em volta e até me levantei um pouquinho, para ver se eu não tinha sentado em cima de um garfo, ou de uma faca, sei lá, né?_

_Mas não, nada!_

_NADA!_

_**Bem... tadinho, você deve deixar ele nervoso! E ele estava tentando puxar assunto! **_

_Acredite em mim, Luna! Ele não estava nem um pouquinho nervoso. _

_Depois, ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, como se não acreditasse que eu soubesse usar talheres e perguntou: _

"_Com qual talher você come a sobremesa?"_

_**Nossa, que pergunta idiota! Todo mundo sabe que é com a colher! **_

_Ahn... não, Luna. _

_Tem sobremesa que se come com garfos. _

_**Ah, sério? **_

_Aham. _

_**Ah, bom! Ainda bem que ele não perguntou para mim, não é?**_

_É..._

_**Bom, o que você respondeu?!?**_

_Eu falei que, dependendo da sobremesa, você podia usar ou a colher, ou o garfo. Contanto que fossem os menorzinhos, que ficam à cima do prato. _

_**Uau! Como você aprendeu isso?**_

_Vi filmes americanos o suficiente..._

_**Ah, certo!! **_

_Mas o Malfoy, com certeza, acha que eu tive alguma aula avançada de etiqueta, porque ele ficou bem impressionado! _

_**Que bonitinho!**_

_Não foi bonitinho! Foi bizonhooo! _

_**Que mais ele te perguntou?**_

_Ah, ele me perguntou:_

"_Você tem alguma roupa que não seja de segunda mão?"_

"_Você arranca as etiquetas da sua roupa?"_

"_Vocês mastiga de boca fechada?"_

"_Você sabe andar de salto alto?"_

"_Você sabe fingir ser uma coisa que você não é?"_

_**Uau. Ele conseguiu ser bem estranho! (Até para mim!!) O que você respondeu?**_

"_Não, são muito caras!"_

"_Só quando me incomodam"_

"_Claro que mastigo de boca fechada!!!"_

"_Ah, mais ou menos..."_

"_... Por que você quer saber?"_

_**Mas... o que ele quer com todas essas perguntas?!?**_

_Não sei! E quando eu perguntei, ele deu de ombros e disse: _

"_Nada em especial..."_

_**Eu acho que ele vai te chamar para jantar!**_

_Me chamar para jantar?!?_

_**Bem, por que outro motivo ele te perguntaria se você sabe usar talheres?**_

_Bem, é verdade que... bem... será?!?_

_**Uaaaaaaau! Sortuda! E ainda deve ser naqueles lugares hiiiiiiiiper caros! **_

_Huhuhuhu! Isso seria legal! Não que sair com Draco Malfoy fosse legal, mas ir para um local caro ia ser divertido..._

_**Te odeio.** _

_XxXxX_

("Draco Malfoy vai te chamar para sair!", festejou Luna, num sussurro alegre, enquanto as duas saíam da sala "Você é tão sortuda!"

"Draco Malfoy _não_ vai me chamar para sair! Não seja estúpida!", revirou os olhos.

"Por que mais ele perguntaria aquelas coisas?", perguntou Luna, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Não sei...", disse Gina, sombria "E nem quero saber", acrescentou, em tom sábio.

"Nhaaaaaaaa, nem vem! Você ta mortinha por dentro para saber, que eu seeeei!", acusou-a Luna, mostrando a língua.

Gina revirou os olhos e riu, enquanto as duas caminhavam em direção ao Salão Principal.)

_Continua..._

N/A: MOMENTO PROPAGANDA: MINHA NOVA FANFIC ESTÁ NO AR E SE CHAMA 'SOBREVIVENDO AO NATAL'!!! DÊEM UMA LIDA, PLEAASE! ;D

Gente, o que acharam das perguntas sem noção do Draco?!?

Haiuahuiahiauhaiuha

Eu sei que pode estar soando meio estranho e desconexo agora, mas tudo fará sentido, prometo!!

O capítulo foi mais curto que os normais, mas no próximo capítulo, vocês saberão qual é o acordo!

Querem mesmo saber?

Quantas mais reviews eu receber, mais rápido chega o próximo capítulo!

Agora, as reviews:

EuDy: Espero que tenha se divertido com as discussões deste capítulo!! Um beijo imenso!

Kagome-LilyE: Espero que goste deste capítulo novo! Beijoos!

Ana Gabi: ahauihaiuahauih Vereeeeemos! ;D Luna e Zabini? Bem, poderia ser algo, sem sombra de dúvidas! XD Beijos!

Misty Weasley Malfoy: Obrigada pelo elogio e eu não demorei tanto assim para atualizar, vai? Espero que goste!

Fini Felton: hauihaiuaaiuh Que bom que você gostou das empadinhas que dão caganeira! Espero que goste do capítulo novo!! E, quanto à Gina _não_ tirar casquinha do Draco... bem... isso é mesmo péssimo. XD

ChunLi Weasley Malfoy: Nossa! Não é que é verdade que suas reviews sempre começam iguais? Mas isso é bom, certo? Hauiahiuahaiuh Obrigada por achar os capítulos engraçados! Me deixa muito feliz:D haihaiuahuah Gina é uma pessoa lesada! Acaba se esquecendooo que Draco Malfoy não está acostumado à ouvir essas babaquices! XD Obrigada pelo elogio e espero que tenha gostado do novo capítulo!

Gla Evans-Dumbledore: HEEEEEY, o que você quer dizer com 'não sou eu que escrevo mordidinhas na orelha'? O lindinho de olhos verdes queria acabar com tudo! XD Espero que tenha gostado! Beijos!!

Karen Dantas Malfoy: Pára com isso!! Eu também estive ausente, bobona! ;D Você não sentiu falta de mim, isso eu garanto! XD Bom, que bom que você acha isso (embora eu odeie malhação xD) Espero que tenha gostado da visita do Harry, já que foi só para acabar com tudo! XD Beijos!!

Lari Malfoy: ahauihaiuhaiuah É bem medonho, mesmo! Pobre Gina! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Beijos!

Bethy Potter: ahiuahiuahiuah Que bom que você gostou da Luna "Borboleta" Luvegood! Hauiahiuah Vou mandar uma vela de gordura para você, não se preocupe! XD Beijos!!

Dani B. Slytherin: Cara, se eu fizesse o Draco rir, eu fazia um vídeo e lançava no youtube! Haiuahiua Aqui está o novo capítulo! Espero que tenha gostado! Beijos!

Slynherin Princess: Muito feio mesmo, mas pelo menos você comentou!! Haiuahiua Não é que você matou a charada? O Harry a chutou para ficar com você! XDDD HAUIAHIUAHIAUH Espero que tenha gostado do novo capítulo e espero pela sua próxima review!!

Ginny Danae Malfoy: Obrigada pelo elogio! Fico feliz que você se divirta com a Luna, eu também me divirto muito com ela! XD Bom, o que o Draco vai fazer com a Gina, ainda é um mistério, mas, em breve, será revelado!

Sarah D. Malfoy: Fico feliz que você goste da fic (e da Luna! XD)!!! Ah, eu sei que os capítulos estão curtos, mas não consigo fazê-los maiores! T.T hauihaiuah Esse lance de ficar rindo que nem louca e as pessoas _acharem_ que você é louca... bem... acontece comigo também... XD Beijos!! E espero que tenha gostado do capítulo novo!

Luiza Lestrange: haiuhaiuah Zabini e Luna seria inusitado, mas quem sabe? Hauiahiuah Ela _não_ jogou ele no lago, mas ele terminou com ela, sim! xD ahuiahiuaha Uma mãe que lê Harry Potter!! Ain, que sonho! XD Beijos!!

Anaisa: haiuhaiuah o Hopi-Hari é legal, sócia... mas eu já enjoei xD hauihauiah Tudo bem, ele vai ser seu (o Draco), mas vai te trair _comigooo_! Hauihaiuaah Amo minha sócia!! E amo A Espiã, também! XD Beijos!!

Anginha: Viajar é bom! Eu gosto! Bem, só não gosto de ir para a casa... e desfazer as malas é muito chato também... ahiuahiuah Não sei... _será_ que a Gina vai servir? XD Vai ter que esperar para ver, no próximo capítulo! XDDDD Mas, bem, espero que você tenha gostado deste capítulo e que seu ano-novo tenha sido muito legal! ;D

Ana Raquel: hauihauiaha Vai ter que esperar _mais_ um capítulo, mas no capítulo 8 eu direi o que o Draco vai pedir em troca, não se preocupe! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Beijos!!

Dessinha McGuiller: hauihaiuahiuah Como diz um livro que eu li, uma vez: "Deve ser medonho entrar na cabeça dela (Luna) deve ser vazio, e escuro e horrível!" hauiahiuaha E é nada! Eu adoro as suas reviieeeews! XD Beijos!!

Brúh: Fico muito feliz que você tenha se divertido com o capítulo anterior:D O porco hipócrita _muito, mucho, very, very much _gato já está com o caminho mais do que desimpedido! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Beijos!

Biazinha Malfoy: hauiahiuahauih Luna "Borboleta" Luvegood é uma criança feliz! XD Espero que eu _consiga_ te surpreender, né? Espere até o capítulo 8 e nós veremos o que o Draco Malfoy quer! ;D Beijos!

Luiza Holmes: haiuahiuaha Bem, não podem ser favores _sexuais_, porque, sinceramente, ele ia ser muito idiota: por que o acordo? Quero dizer, alô-ô? Draco Malfoy? Favores Sexuais? Ele estaria fazendo é um _favor_ para a Gina! XD Contra os princípios da Gina...? Hum... pode ser. ;D Espere um pouquinho e descubra! Beijos!! ;D

Miaka: Mi, preciso de você para fazer uma capa para 'Sobrevivendo ao Natal'! haiuhaiua Bem, você já sabe o que vai acontecer, certo? Espero que seja original!! Ahiuahaiuha A Luna é uma má influência para você... desconfio, hein? XD Beijos e muitas saudades!!!!

Gente, obrigada pelas reviews!!

Espero por mais reviews e até o capítulo que vem:D

Um beijo imenso:DD

Gii


	8. A OUTRA Parte do Acordo

Capítulo 8 – A _Outra _Parte do Acordo

_Gina_

_**Luna**_

(narração)

XxXxX – fim do bilhete

------- - bilhete interrompido

Aula – Horário

N/A: Agora, o capítulo! Espero que se divirtam:D

(Gina entregou um pacote pardo para Luna e continuou andando, rapidamente, em direção à sala de aula.

"Gina, o que é...?", perguntou a loira, confusa, enquanto abria o pacote pardo, e depois arregalou os olhos, incrédula "Uau!")

Aula de Poções – 8:00/9:30

_**Aquilo que você me entregou... É o nosso trabalho de Poções?**_

_É... Por quê?_

_**Por quê? Você tá brincando!?!? Eles vão ter que CRIAR uma nota para esse trabalho, tipo MME! **_

_MME?_

_**Muito Mais que Excelente!**_

_É... O Trabalho está muito bom mesmo. _

_**Gina, o que aconteceu? Parece que te atropelaram! **_

_Aiiin... nem me fale. _

_**O que houve?**_

_Eu to morta!_

_**Por quê?**_

_Porque eu sou uma estúpida, esse é o porquê!_

_**O que houve, Gina? **_

_Nada._

_**GINA! ME CONTA!**_

_Não sei porque eu vou falar isso, mas... Nos beijamos. _

_**Ain, Giiin... Você realmente tem que sair dessa situação bumerangue**. _

_Situação bumerangue? _

_**É, de ficar se beijando por aí com o Harry, mesmo sabendo que ele, tipo, ta todo preocupado salvando o mundo e ainda tentando passar com uma boa média em poções.**_

_Não foi o Harry, Luna. _

_**Quem, então?!?!?**_

_...O Malfoy..._

_**COMO É QUE É?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!**_

_Não! Ah, Luna, eu realmente não quero falar sobre isso! _

_**Ah, eu quero muito ouvir sobre isso, então é bom começar a puxar todos os mínimos detalhes da sua cabecinha ruiva, Gininha, porque eu quero saber de tudo!**_

_Para começo de conversa, Luna, não foi um beijo romântico. _

_**Foi carnal!? Ah, meu bom Merlim! Gina, você está no paraíso e nem mesmo se dá conta! Não há justiça no mundo, mesmo! Peraí... Por que você beijou ele?**_

_Eu não beijei ele! Tecnicamente, ele me beijou, e sem nenhum motivo aparente. _

_**Ah, então... não estava rolando nenhum clima?**_

_Hahahaha! Só pode ser piada!_

_**Bom, as vezes, pode ter rolado um clima...**_

_Não tinha clima nenhum!_

_**Mas o nosso Trabalho está muito bom!**_

_Eu sei! Eu sei que ficou muito bom mesmo, e eu fiquei, tipo, cem por cento agradecida, porque, eu sei que com esse trabalho, a gente vai ter uma nota muito boa, e, com certeza, já estamos passadas em poção, o que é um milagre, para mim, pelo menos. _

_**É verdade!!! Draco Malfoy é o salvador da nossa pátria.**_

_Sei lá..._

_**Peraí, peraí! Não pensa que vai escapar, não! O que houve? Como vocês se beijaram?**_

_Luna, é estúpido! _

_**Gina, você está com olheiras! Está na cara que você não conseguiu dormir pensando no beijo dele! **_

_Não é verdade! E eu sempre tive olheiras! É só que eu esqueci de passar maquiagem. _

_**Você não passa maquiagem! Você é contra esse tipo de coisa, e sempre que eu passo meu batom vermelho, você diz que o que eu estou fazendo é um total crime.**_

_Luna, quando você passa aquele batom, é um crime muito sério. Contra todas as pessoas que têm que ver você andando com ele no corredor! Vermelho, Luninha? Isso é tão anos 70!_

_**Os anos 70 eram anos dourados!**_

_Luna, você nasceu em 81! O que pode saber sobre os anos 70?_

_**Na minha outra vida, eu era uma adolescente trouxa muito louca! Nasci nos anos 70, curtia aquelas bandas meio estranhas, de cara pintada, e orgias nos bastidores e morri de overdose.**_

_Hum... OK. _

_**NEM PENSE QUE VOCÊ VAI SE SAFAR! PODE ME CONTAR!**_

_Não, Luna! Não! _

_**Bom, então, tá... Guarde isso para você! Com quem você vai falar sobre o beijo? Com a 'Granger Sangue Ruim', com o 'Weasley Pobretão' ou com o 'Testa Rachada'? Sinceramente, Gininha, aceite: você tem à mim, e à mim somente. **_

_Ain..._

_**Vamooos, você sabe que eu tenho razão.**_

_Luna, não quero falar sobre isso..._

_**Vamos, Gina, me conte! Aproveita que é por bilhete, é bem mais fácil do que falar de verdade!**_

_Eu ainda acho que foi um pesadelo... _

_**Pesadelo? Beijar Draco Malfoy? Pesadelo? E depois eu é que sou a porcaria da Di-Lua... Eles deveriam conhecer você a fundo. **_

_Luna, é sério, você fica o tempo todo falando como se isso tudo fosse um sonho, mas você não entende... Draco Malfoy é uma pessoa horrível. Horrível. E eu ainda nem sei o que ele vai me pedir, mas eu estou com medo. De verdade! _

_**Por que você não me conta, e eu te ajudo?**_

_Você nunca me ajuda! _

_**Bom, sempre há uma primeira vez!**_

_Isso não vai sair daqui, certo?_

_**Gina, por Merlim, você está falando comigo! Mesmo se eu quisesse contar para alguém, ninguém acreditaria em mim. O termo 'Di-Lua' te lembra de alguma coisa?!?**_

_Você está certa..._

_**Bem, obrigada pela parte que me troca. **_

_Mas foi você quem disse!_

_**Ora, sinta-se à vontade para discordar! **_

_Luna, você quer saber, ou não?_

_**Quero! Conta! Quietinha, eu juro!**_

_Está bem... (respirando fundo) _

_**VAI LOGO!**_

_Ta bom, ta bom! _

_Quando finalmente terminamos a terceira (e última) parte do trabalho, eu dei um berro de felicidade, porque o trabalho estava muito bom! _

_Como você mesma viu com seus olhinhos, Luna! _

_É, estava muito bom mesmo!!_

_Aham, então, aí eu virei para ele:_

"_Malfoy, sério, muito obrigada! Você fez praticamente um milagre...", comecei, afobada. _

_**Malfoy é um milagre. Como pode ser tão perfeito?**_

_Por fora, porque, por dentro, ele é bem problemático. Prova disso, é que, quando a gente se levantou, ele me puxou pela cintura para mais perto dele, e eu fiquei tipo "como é que é?" e não conseguia pensar direito, porque o perfume dele é paralisante. _

_**Ai, ai... aquele perfume... quando ele passa no corredor, dá vontade de ficar lá, respirando fundo váááárias vezes, só para sentir aquele cheirinho... Mas, e aí?!?**_

_Bom, aí ele inclinou a cabeça e me beijou, assim, do nada!_

_**Simplesmente virou, e te beijou?**_

_Teve aquele horrível minuto em que ele olhou no fundo dos meus olhos, e depois se aproximou lentamente (mas para mim, pareceu meio rápido, já que... você sabe... eu não estava esperando por isso!) e me beijou! _

_**Que gosto tem os lábios dele?**_

_Ah, Luna..._

_**Gina, por favor, eu nunca, nunca, nunquinha vou ter essa oportunidade, por favor, seja legal!**_

_Por que você me faz ter pena de você? E por que, diabos, você faz parecer beijar Draco Malfoy uma coisa boa?_

_**Porque sim e porque é. **_

_Gosto de hortelã. _

_**De hortelã? **_

_É, de hortelã. _

_**Será que ele come hortelã?**_

_Hein?_

_**Ah, porque, quando eu beijei o Nicky Manson, a boca dele tinha gosto de picanha, porque ele come picanha.** _

_Não, Luna, tinha gosto de picanha porque ele não escova os dentes! É bem diferente!_

_**Você está sendo injusta! Ele escovava os dentes, sim! Mas ele usa aparelho e é muito difícil tirar TODAS as sujeirinhas da boca, quando se usa aparelho.**_

_Hum... certo. _

_**Mas me conta, como foi o beijo?**_

_Normal... _

_**Mas ele foi americano ou francês?**_

_Foi o quê...?_

_**Aff, minha filha: ele enfiou a língua na sua boquinha, ou não? **_

_Ah... Bem... _

_**NÃO ACREDITO! VOCÊ DEU UM BEIJO (DE LÍNGUA!!) EM DRACO MALFOY!!!!!**_

_LUNA!!! _

_**Certo, mas como foi, 'lento-romântico' ou 'rápido-te-quero-agora'?**_

_Começou lento (mas não romântico, hesitante) e terminou com um pouco mais de ação, mas eu não diria que chegou ao nível 'rápido-te-quero-agora'. _

_**Ele te prensou na parede?**_

_Não... me prensou na geladeira. _

_**E os Elfos viram essa pouca vergonha?**_

_Acho que sim. Não sei. Ain, Luna, quando ele me largou, eu fiquei olhando para ele com cara de 'você tem merda na cabeça?' e o empurrei para longe, peguei o trabalho e saí da cozinha. _

_**Não creio. Nem voltou para um replay?**_

_LUNA!_

_**Credo, tá! Saquei...**_

XxXxX

(Gina se levantou, apressada, assim que tocou o sinal.

"Espera aí! Onde você vai?", perguntou Luna, confusa.

"Agora é aula de Transfiguração e eu esqueci de fazer a lição, tenho que correr para copiar de alguém! Depois a gente se fala!", e o desespero na voz dela era real "Vou ver se acho com o Nevile..."

"Não vai nem me perguntar se _eu_ tenho", a loira pareceu magoada.

O rosto da ruiva se iluminou.

"Você _tem?"_, sem conter a esperança.

"Bem... não", disse a outra, encolhendo os ombros, sem graça "Mas não ia matar ninguém se você perguntasse"

Gina revirou os olhos e saiu derrapando pelos corredores.)

Aula de História da Magia – 14:00/15:30

_**Você cabulou total a aula de Transfiguração! E está com uma cara péssima! Que aconteceu?** _

_Ain, Luna... você não sabe!_

_**Não sei mesmo! O que foi?**_

_Draco Malfoy!_

_**Ah, não! Vocês se pegaram de novo?**_

_Não... mas... mas... quando eu estava correndo pelos corredores, atrás de alguém que pudesse me emprestar as lições, uma mão surgiu de uma sala vazia e me puxou para dentro. _

_Quando eu me virei, era Draco Malfoy. _

_**Você e Draco Malfoy, sozinhos, numa sala vazia? Você acha que eu sou idiota, Virgínia Weasley?** _

_Nããão. Não nos beijamos, quer dizer, eu até fiquei com medo que ele tentasse alguma coisa, por isso, tapei a minha boca e disse, com a voz abafada: "você não vai me beijar de novo!". _

_**Tadinho, você sabe que ele não se dá bem com rejeição...**_

_Na verdade, ele não pareceu ligar muito, não. Trancou a porta e, com um feitiço, esfumaçou o vidro que tem, sabe? Aquele que os professores ficam olhando para o corredor, enquanto a gente faz trabalhos? _

_**Ain, Gina! Ele te estuprou?!?**_

_Nãão! Foi bem pior..._

_**Ai, meu pai do céu...** _

_Ele virou e disse: _

"_Eu fiz a minha parte, Weasley, seu trabalho está muito bom e duvido que você vá tirar alguma coisa menos que um 'E'. Agora, você tem que fazer a sua parte", ele disse, todo sombrio. _

_**Aí, ele mandou você tirar a sua roupa e fazer coisas muito pervertidas? Oh, Gina, eu sinto muito... Devíamos ter feito o trabalho nós mesmas! **_

_Luna, você acha que se Draco Malfoy tivesse me violentado, eu estaria falando sobre isso em um bilhete?!?_

_**Ah, certo. Mas, então...?**_

_Aí eu fiquei toda: "Mas o beijo...?"_

_E ele gargalhou, de um jeito totalmente sarcástico e disse:_

"_Você acha que eu iria sacrificar três noites em que eu poderia estar, muito bem, fazendo sexo, por um mísero beijo, Weasley?"_

_Aí eu gelei e achei que ele ia tirar minha honra, né? E já fiquei na defensiva, mas aí ele percebeu e me lançou um olhar enojado:_

"_Não quero isso de você, tampouco", resmungou. _

_**Nossa, então, o que ele quer? **_

_Bom, essa é a parte realmente aterrorizante do negócio._

_Ele se virou para mim, e disse: _

"_Eu quero que você finja que é minha noiva"_

_**Como é que é?!?!?!?!?!?!**_

_Foi a mesma pergunta que eu fiz. _

_Aí ele revirou os olhos. _

"_Weasley, a única coisa que eu estou te pedindo, é para você pegar suas melhores roupas, pô-las dentro de uma mala e que você vá comigo, passar duas semanas na Mansão Black, no sul do país"_

_E eu quase berrei... não, na verdade, eu berrei: _

"_VOCÊ ESTÁ INSANO, DRACO MALFOY?!?"_

_**Quem está insana é você, Virgínia! Você sabe de que Mansão ele está falando?!?**_

_Er... não._

_**Virgínia, é sério, ela sempre sai nas maiores revistas de decoração, e, sério, Hogwarts é uma caixa de sapato do lado dela! É a mansão mais linda da Inglaterra, e a quarta mais bonita do mundo! Você sabe o que isso significa?**_

_Não. _

_**Que você está ganhando DUAS SEMANAS DE HOSPEDAGEM GRATUITA NA MANSÃO MAIS LUXUOSA DA INGLATERRA!**_

_LUNA, eu não me importo com isso!_

_**Porque você é uma idiota. Eu te odeio tanto! Você não dá valor às coisas, porque elas são muito fáceis para você!**_

_Posso terminar?_

_**Claro.** _

_Bom, aí eu virei e falei:_

"_Porque, dentre todas as garotas gostosas e totalmente afim de você, da Sonserina, você me escolheu?"_

_**E ele...?**_

"_Não pense que você é especial, Weasley, é só que eu não posso levar a Pansy, e se eu levar outra garota da Sonserina, a Pansy vai ter um ataque. E eu sei que você não vai contar para ninguém sobre o nosso acordo, então, eu saio ganhando e... bem... você também" _

"_Malfoy, o que eu posso ganhar com isso?", perguntei, controlando a vontade de dar uma bem dada na cara dele. _

"_Fora a certeza de que passou de ano direto em Poções?", perguntou ele, cínico "E, fora que, nós temos um acordo e, se você não aceitar, eu posso muito bem conversar com o Slughorn..." _

_**Nossa, que chantagista. Tá certo que qualquer outra garota nem ia precisar de chantagem, né, senhorita?** _

_Não quero ir para uma casa de campo com Draco Malfoy! _

_Não quero fingir que sou rica!_

_Não quero!! _

_**Besta. E aí?** _

_Bom, eu virei para ele e perguntei: _

"_Você está me chantageando?"_

_Ao que ele respondeu:_

"_Você está dando para trás com o nosso acordo?"_

_E eu fiquei sem resposta, apenas bufei. _

"_Quando?"_

_Ele sorriu, sabendo que eu tinha sido derrotada. _

"_No natal"_

_**No natal?!?** _

_Pois é... Sem chance dessa viagem acontecer! Minha mãe nunca vai deixar eu sair de Hogwarts no Natal, a não ser que eu vá direto para A Toca. _

_**Putz... Falou isso para ele?**_

_É, foi assim, eu virei e disse: "Malfoy, minha mãe não vai deixar eu ir com você nem mesmo na padaria, quanto mais ficar duas semanas na mesma casa que você" _

"_Quarto", ele disse. _

"_Hein?"_

"_No mesmo quarto que o meu", corrigiu. _

_Eu arregalei os olhos. _

"_Você deve estar realmente desesperado, Malfoy", soltei. _

_**No mesmo quarto? Gina! Sua mãe nunca vai deixar! Nunquinha! De maneira alguma! **_

_Eu sei! _

_Mas ele se aproximou de mim, e eu achei que ele ia me beijar, por isso desviei o rosto, e fiquei olhando para o lado. _

_**Huuuuum... Sem comentários.** _

_Bom mesmo. _

_Mas aí ele puxou o meu rosto, e me fez olhar para ele. _

"_Weasley, ouça", ele disse, parecendo sério "Eu sei que o que eu estou te pedindo parece incompreensível, mas se você pensar melhor... Você não vai perder nada: vai passar duas semanas na mansão mais luxuosa da Inglaterra, ao invés de se empoleirar naquela casa com seus quinhentos irmãos!"_

_Ele falando daquele jeito, até parecia razoável._

_**Bom, para mim, soa bem mais do que razoável! Duas semanas, na Mansão mais linda da Inglaterra, com Draco Malfoy? Alô-ôu?**_

_LUNA! É SÉRIO! _

_Então, eu já estava quase convencida, pelo menos, tentada, quando, então, ele acrescentou: _

"_Se isso não serve de incentivo, você pode pensar que o dormitório do professor Slughorn é bem próximo do meu, e eu posso ter uma conversa muito séria com ele sobre certos trabalhos de poções...", insinuou, com a voz arrastada "Pode ser do jeito fácil, ou do jeito difícil, ruiva", sorriu. _

_Se inclinou e tocou o meu nariz com o dele, com um sorriso bem maldoso. _

"_O que me diz?"_

_**Ah, eu sei muito bem o que eu diria para ele!**_

_Eu vou te ignorar, Luna._

_Nisso, o sinal tocou, e eu respirei fundo, tentando controlar a minha voz:_

"_Eu tenho que ir para a aula", informei, e desviei meu rosto do dele, de novo, e empurrei-o para longe de mim. _

_Tudo bem que eu estava toda trêmula, então, consegui empurrá-lo somente o suficiente para que eu pudesse sair de perto dele. _

_**Besta, besta, besta. **_

_**E não teve um beijo de despedida?**_

_Eu já disse que não. Mas, então, ele se voltou para mim e disse:_

"_Você tem até as sete horas para pensar no assunto, ruiva", e destrancou a porta._

_E eu fui embora. _

_Luna, por favor, o que eu faço?_

_**Vai com ele.**_

_Sério, Luna! Deixa de lado esse seu lado ninfomaníaco e me ajuda!_

_**Não sou ninfomaníaca, e eu estou falando sério! Talvez seja bom ir com ele! Afinal, pense nisso como umas férias!**_

_Férias?!?_

_**Pense bem: se o Draco Malfoy propôs isso, é porque ele está muito desesperado, certo?** _

_Bem, sim..._

_**O que quer dizer que ele vai fazer de tudo para não te magoar e, além de tudo, ainda vai ter que fingir que se importa com você! Porque você vai ter que ser 'noiva' dele! **_

_Hum... Acho... acho que eu estou vendo o seu ponto de vista!_

_**Haha! Pensa comigo, ruivinha: Mansão, piscina aquecida, mordomos, café da manhã, SPA, TV à cabo e um loiro gostoso fazendo tudo o que você quiser? Gininha, Gininha, não se esqueça: se você não quiser, podemos roubar um pouco de poção Polissuco do Slughorn!**_

_Luna... Eu não acredito que vou dizer isso, mas... você me convenceu! _

_**Ahhh! Você vai ter que me contar tudo!** _

_Claro que sim! Mas, Luna, como que vou passar pela minha mãe e meus irmãos? _

_**Você e o Malfoy são espertos, vão pensar em algo!** _

XxXxX

(O sinal tocou, anunciando o fim da aula.

"Vou para o meu quarto e depois, Draco Malfoy vai jogar segundos as _minhas _regras!", resmungou a ruiva, decidida.

"Tira umas fotos?", pediu Luna, ansiosa "Quero dizer, eu quero _taaaanto_ ver como a casa é!"

Gina rolou os olhos.

"OK", concedeu "Isso é, se eu for!"

"É claro que eu você vai!", bronqueou a loira, enquanto as duas saíam "Mas temos que pensar em como vamos nos comunicar nessas duas semanas! Faltam só cinco dias!"

Gina arregalou os olhos.

"_Cinco dias_? Eu... eu não tinha feito as contas, ainda...", gemeu a ruiva.

"Veja pelo lado bom... O nosso trabalho está excelente", tentou animar a loira.)

_Continua... _

N/A: Bem, o que acharam?

Eu sei que vocês devem estar pensando "COMO É QUE É?", mas eu vou explicar melhor no próximo capítulo!

Prometo!

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e Gina está começando a agir como uma garota normal!

Palmas para elas, meninas!

Haiuhaiuahiuah

Bom, gente, agora, a resposta das reviews:

Débora: ahuiahiuah Não vou parar, não! Aqui está a fic! Espero que tenha gostado! Beijos!

Gla Evans-Dumbledore: É, mas parece que a ruivinha está começando a gostar da idéia de ter o Draco por perto, hum? Eu também quero... Beijos!

Mady Potter Black: ahiuaiauha Ele quer que ela finja que é noiva dele! Mas logo, logo, eu vou explicar o lance todo, no próximo capítulo! Aqui está o novo capítulo! Espero que tenha gostado!

Dani B. Slytherin: hauiahiauhaiuha O Draco não é doido, vejo ele meio calculista, sabe? Aquela pessoa que pensa em tudo? Então! Ahuiahaiuh Aqui está o novo capítulo, espero que tenha gostado!

ChunLi Weasley Malfoy: haiuahiah Eu não me importo que suas reviews comessem com Nossa! Ahiauhaiuahuiah E você sem o seu nossa fica despida, né? Ahaiuhaiha É bom saber que você se diverte tanto com as fics que se baba toda de comida! Hahauiaha Mas, olha, capítulo que vem, Draco vai explicar direitinho tudo, prometo! Hauiahiuah a Gina procurando o garfo foi péssimo! Aqui está o novo capítulo! Beijos!

Fini Felton: haiuahiauh Sim, você quase acertou! Mas, no capítulo que vem, teremos a explicação! ;D Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Beijos!

Chely Evans: Muito bom, Chely! Quase acertou! ;D haiuahiuahiauh O Harry é uma boa pessoa, apesar de tudo... espero que tenha gostado do capítulo!

Kagome-LilyE: Aqui está o novo capítulo e foi rápido, vai! E você quase acertou, mas, agora, vem o _must_: ela tem que ficar com ele por _duas semanas_ e, ainda por cima, _no natal_! Hauiahiuah Delícia, hein? Espero que tenha gostado! Beijos!

F e f s: haiuahiuahaui Então, a minha fic é baseada em uma história real! Haiuhaiuahah Sem querer, mas é! Quase acertou! Agora, espere pelo próximo capítulo que você vai ver certinho o porquê!! Beijos!!

Luiza Holmes: Bilhetes só pode ser lida sob prescrição terapeutica! Ahiuahiuah São doidas, mesmo, mas tudo bem! Hauahiuahuiah Espero que tenha gostado do novo capítulo! Beijos!

Sarah D. Malfoy: Fico muito feliz que você tenha gostado do capítulo anterior e espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também! É, as perguntas foram uma _grande_ dica! Às vezes, responder as reviews cansa um pouquinho, mas eu adoro! Um beijo!!

Biazinha Malfoy: Eu não dei muita importância para o Harry e a Gina, mas posso pôr um trechinho, mais tarde! Hauiahaiuh Você quer bastante coisa, hum? Mas aqui está o novo capítulo! Beijos!!

Brúh: hauihaiua Não, não vai levar a Gina para jantar! Ele vai explicar melhor no próximo capítulo, mas não se preocupe, vai fazer sentido! Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo!

Fenf Igo: ahiuahiuaha Oi, Fenf!!!! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo, Nanona, e espero você chegar para me ajudar com o futuro de 7 MINUTOS! Hauiahiua XD Beijos e beijos no Zab/cunhado!

Luiza Lestrange: Nossa, uma mãe potteriana! Quem é que _não_ queria uma dessas? Haiuahuiah O Zab é mesmo charmoso, hum? Todo mundo quer! Pobre Harry! Deixe o coitado em paz! Ahiuahiuah Beijos!!

Bethy Potter: Review gigante! Ainda não sei quanto às roupas, mas ele vai levar ela para sair, sim! Os motivos serão explicados no próximo capítulo! Haiuahiuahaua O Harry é uma boa pessoa, afinal, se ele não pisasse na bola, a Gina não ficar com o Draco! Ahuiahiuaha Já coloquei as velas no Fedex! Tá chegando amanhã, de manhã! Beijos!!

Ana Raquel: Sim! O Draco vai levar a Gina! E não se preocupe, a Gina vai dar as cartas dela no próximo capítulo!!! Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo! Beijos!

EuDy: Sim, as perguntas tem! Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo, o próximo será bem mais esclarecedor! Prometo!

Anaisa: Eu amo a minha sócia ainda mais!!! Adoro ficar falando com ela e vou sentir falta de fazer isso, nas férias:( Amo você e espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Beijos, sócia!

Tatiizinha Malfoy: Amei a pequena review que vocÊ mandou para cada capítulo! Espero que não se importe se eu responder só a do capítulo passado, senão, vai ficar gigante a resposta! Ahiuahiua Acho que ninguém consegue se sentir mal amada com Draco Malfoy por perto, não é? Luna e Zab? Quem sabe? UAU! RIMOU! Amei demais a review, ficou imensa, do jeito que eu adoro! XD Um beijo imenso!!

Ginny Danae Malfoy: Quase acertou! Capítulo que vem, teremos mais explicações! Então, tenha paciência:D Espero que tenha gostado! Beijos!

Vaniii: haiuahuia Aqui está o novo capítulo, e tudo bem a demora! Pelo menos você está lendo! Espero que continue acompanhando e aqui está o novo capítulo! Beijos!!

Miaka: MIIII! Viu o rumo que as coisas estão levando?? Obrigada pela capa! Está linda!!!! Amei! Saudades tuas! Beijoss!!

É isso aí, gente!!!

Amei as reviews!!

Um beijo imenso!!!

Até o capítulo 9!

Gii


	9. Explicações e Planos

Capítulo 9 – Explicações e Planos

_Gina_

_**Luna**_

(narração)

XxXxX – final do bilhete

------- - bilhete interrompido

Aula e Horário

Agora, como sempre, o capítulo!! XD

História da Magia – 14:00/15:30

_**Você me disse que tinha umas coisinhas para me contar!!**_

_E eu tenho, é só que... não acho que agora seja a melhor hora!_

_**Gina! Nós estamos na aula de História da Magia! Não tem hora melhor do que essa! Aliás, deve ter sido por isso que eles criaram essa aula!**_

_É, você está certa..._

_**Então, falou com o Malfoy? **_

_Falei. Ontem. E acho que vamos nos falar hoje. _

_**Ui, ui! Estou vendo uma amizade nascendo?**_

_Não viaja, Luna! Não tem nada a ver! _

_**Certo, certo... sei... me conta! Como foi? Vocês se encontraram na cozinha de novo?**_

_Foi... _

_**E ele trouxe morango e glacê? Isso é tããão romântico...**_

_Luna, não foi romântico! Foram negócios!_

_**Hum... Eu ia muito bem querer ver os negócios do Draco...**_

_Ain, Luna! Você quer saber, ou não?_

_**Quero, quero!**_

_Então, calada!_

_**Tá! **_

_Booom, eu cheguei na cozinhas e eram 19:05, exatamente._

_Draco Malfoy, como o bom pé no saco, já estava sentado no lugar onde nós nos sentamos, nas últimas três noites, e fez questão de dizer: _

"_Está atrasada, Weasley" _

**"_Está atrasada para o nosso amasso, Weasley"_**

_Luna..._

_**Quieta, certo. Saquei. Continua. **_

_Bem, eu me sentei, e fitei-o. _

"_Não pense que me encontrar com meu pior inimigo em uma cozinha é meu único problema, Malfoy. Minha vida não gira em torno de você!"_

_Ele deu um meio sorriso. _

_**Ain, ain... Aquele meio sorriso sexy...** _

_É, esse mesmo. _

_Não que... você sabe... eu ache sexy, nem nada assim._

_**Aham. **_

_Luna!_

_**O quê? Eu to concordando!** _

_Sei..._

_Enfim, ele virou para mim: _

"_Pensou no que eu te disse?"_

_E eu fiquei olhando para ele por um tempo, concentrada, depois balancei a cabeça. _

"_Pensei. E eu aceito", e dei meu melhor sorriso inocente e sem segundas intenções. _

_Aí, ele se recostou na cadeira e me lançou um olhar meio entediado. _

"_Mas...?"_

_Eu sorri._

"_Maaaaaaas", e olhei para cima, fingindo estar pensativa "Vamos jogar segundo as minhas regras, agora, Malfoy"_

_**Uau! Que poderosa!**_

_Mais ou menos, porque ele começou a rir. _

"_Você deve estar se achando muito importante mesmo", zombou ele._

"_Bem, você me chamou, não é?", respondi, tentando não perder a pose. _

_O que era meio difícil... com ele rindo de mim, e tudo. _

"_Por falta de opção", lembrou ele, desafiando-me com os olhos._

"_Mas chamou", reagi "E duvido que consiga outra garota em tão pouco tempo!" _

_**Bem, ele poderia me chamar, se quisesse.**_

_Enfim, só sei que ele virou, e ficou pensativo por um tempo, depois cedeu: _

"_Tá, então, quais são as suas regras, Weasley?" _

"_Eu quero a verdade. Toda a verdade! Por que é que você tem que me levar?", perguntei, focando toda a minha atenção nele. _

_Ele ficou me fitando, em silêncio. _

_Ergueu uma sobrancelha. _

_**Aiiin! A erguidinha de sobrancelha cem por cento sexy!**_

_Que seja. _

_Ele soltou o ar, cansado. _

"_Se eu te explicar, você vai?", perguntou, finalmente, levemente receoso._

_E ele ficou até bonitinho, assim. _

_**Virgínia, se metessem uma tromba na testa dele, ele continuaria lindo, porque ele é Draco Malfoy! **_

_Luna..._

_**Desculpa. Continue, por favor...**_

"_Credo, você está realmente desesperado", soltei, enrugando a testa. _

_Ele deu um meio sorriso, mas estranho. _

_Quase um sorrisinho de verdade._

"_Pois é" _

**"_Pois é! Estou desesperado de amor por você, minha ruiva ardente..."_**

_Luna!!!_

_**Tá! Credo. Eu, hein... Você está muito estressada hoje!**_

_E eu, sabe... eu meio que senti uma simpatia por ele, Luna. E, Merlim sabe, como eu achei isso estranho, mas dei um sorrisinho e disse: _

"_Vou" _

_E então, ele deu a explicação mais sem vergonha que eu já ouvi na minha vida. Inteira._

_E, acredite, eu vivo com Fred e Jorge e já ouvir milhões de desculpas e explicações tão pouco convincentes que davam até dó! _

_**O que você quer dizer?** _

_Luna, eu quase bati nele!_

_Quer dizer, eu tinha sentido pena dele!_

_Eu estava, tipo: pobre Malfoy, deve ter mesmo um problema. _

_E sabe qual é a maior?_

_É o 'problema' mais idiota do mundo!_

_**Que problema?** _

_Você vai achar idiota! Até Você!_

_**Hey, eu ainda tenho sentimentos, sabia?**_

_Certo. Desculpa. _

_**Tudo bem! Que problema?** _

_Certo, ele me fitou bem no fundos dos meus olhos, de um jeito que até me deixou sem ar (não faça comentários sobre isso, Luna!) e começou, numa voz grave:_

"_Como toda a pessoa normal, eu tenho duas avós, a paterna, faleceu quando eu nem tinha nascido ainda, mas a materna ainda está viva. Bem, por pouco tempo, mas está viva. A questão é que ela é uma aristocrata esquizofrênica. E eu só vou poder ser inserido no testamento se eu tiver um relacionamento estável com uma garota de boa família e/ou estiver casado. Eu quero a herança. E minha avó não gosta da Pansy. Não tenho muito que fazer, tenho?"_

_**Espera aí! Deixa eu ver se eu entendi: a avó dele só vai colocar ele no testamento se ele estiver uma namorada? Que coisa estúpida! Ela vai ter que inserir Draco Malfoy no testamento quinhentas vezes, então! Já que a P.P. deve ser a namorada número 501.**_

_PP?_

_**Pansy Parkinson ou Puta Pateta. Pode escolher.** _

_Luna, o que aconteceu com você? _

_**Comigo?**_

_É, você costumava ser uma pessoa doce e inocente._

_**Eu ainda sou. Menos quando se trata de Draco Malfoy... Ai, ai... Então, você só tem que fingir ser namorada dele e, tchanã! Todo mundo sai feliz?**_

_Mais ou menos. _

_Eu fiquei olhando para ele, desconcertada. _

_Eu esperava uma revelação sem tamanho. _

_Um risco de morte!_

_Sei lá, qualquer coisa menos... menos... uma avó aristocrata que não queria dar dinheiro ao neto mimado! _

"_Eu só tenho que fingir ser sua namorada e... é isso? Tudo acaba?" _

_Ele soltou o ar, lentamente, e disse o seguinte: _

"_Não. Na verdade, a minha avó meio que quer que eu encontre a garota perfeita: ela tem que ser bonita, inteligente, de boa família e chique. Entenda, Weasley: minha avó quer ter certeza de que eu vou gastar o dinheiro da herança em uma família, não em bebidas, drogas, ou música"_

_**Gina, você entendeu o que ele disse?**_

_Sim! Que eu vou ter que me mudar completamente por ele! _

_**Não! Ele te acha bonita!**_

_Quê?_

**'_garota perfeita: ela tem que ser bonita, inteligente, de boa família e chique'! Viu? Ele te acha bonita!_**

_Não, Luna, você não está entendendo! _

_Ele nem gosta da minha família!_

_Tanto é que eu tentei argumentar:_

"_Esse é o seu problema?", perguntei, incrédula "E você sempre odiou a minha família!"_

"_Eu sei! Mas você não vai ser Virgínia Weasley!", respondeu, como se isso fosse muito óbvio. _

_**O que ele quer dizer com isso?**_

"_Como?", eu perguntei, confusa, porque, naquela hora, eu estava tão por dentro de tudo quanto você. _

"_Weasley, você acha que eu sou idiota? Claro que você não vai ser você mesma! Você vai fingir ser uma pessoa rica e de classe! Estrangeira, de preferência", acrescentou, pensativo "Já que minha avó conhece todas as boas famílias inglesas"_

"_Esse plano é ridículo e se eu vou ter que deixar de ser eu, por que não chamou uma pessoa que você suportasse ficar perto?", perguntei, exasperada. _

_**Porque ele te ama! E te deseja tão desesperadamente quanto você deseja à ele!** _

_Ah, certo. _

_Mas não foi isso o que ele respondeu. _

"_Weasley, escute, eu não me orgulho de ter que te pedir isso, OK? Mas você é a única garota que não sairia por aí espalhando para Merlim e o mundo que vai passar duas semanas comigo" _

"_Uau, Malfoy... Você e seu ego não cabem juntos em um elevador, não é?", perguntei, irônica. _

_**Mas o que ele diz, faz sentido, Gina! Quer dizer, você é a única garota no mundo inteiro que não se sente sortuda por ter Draco Malfoy aos seus pés!**_

_Luna, você não entendeu?_

_Draco Malfoy quer me usar para ganhar dinheiro!_

_Ele quer enganar uma velha que está quase morrendo!! _

_E vai me usar para isso!!_

_A velha vai morrer enganada, e a culpa vai ser minha!_

_Como eu posso me sentir sortuda?_

_**Beeeem, ela não vai morrer enganada se vocês se apaixonarem de verdade.**_

_Coitada da velha... vai morrer enganada definitivamente._

_**Negue seu desejo profundo por Draco Malfoy, Gina.** _

_Não estou negando, porque não sinto nada por Draco Malfoy, a não ser asco: querer enganar a própria avó?_

_**Gina, ele só quer o dinheiro! Veja bem, ele não está fazendo nada de errado...**_

_Luna? Alô-ôu? Sete pecados capitais? MENTIRA! _

_**Gina! Você vai fazer, não vai?**_

_Acho que sim... Não tenho escolha, tenho? _

_**Então, do que está reclamando? Draco Malfoy vai te tratar como uma princesa por duas semanas e você só reclama! Qual é o seu problema?** _

_Diferente de você, eu não tenho problema algum. _

_**Então, deixa a velha esquizofrênica para trás e vai aproveitar o agora!**_

_O meu 'agora', Luna, sou eu presa em uma sala, com um anão contando a história de um idiota qualquer que fez alguma coisa em algum dia e eu vou ter que decorá-lo. Não quero aproveitar o meu agora. _

_**Você sacou o que eu queria dizer.**_

_É, saquei. E quer saber? Acho que você está certa. Pode ser divertido. A propósito, mandarei uma coruja para a minha mãe dizendo que ia passar o natal na sua casa, espero que não seja problema algum. _

_**Desculpa... O quê?!?!?!?**_

_Ah, eu esqueci de te dizer, né?_

_O Malfoy e eu chegamos à conclusão que a única forma seria contando essa pequena mentirinha. _

_**E você triste pela velha esquizofrênica!!!! Já pensou o que pode acontecer se sua mãe descobre que você não foi passar o Natal na minha casa?**_

_Eu sei! E nós já pensamos em tudo, Luna! É sério! _

_**Vocês pensaram? Juntos?!?**_

_É isso, ou fazer o sexto ano de novo, Luna!_

_**Acho que você está gostando da idéia, isso sim!** _

_Que idéia? A de ir passar duas semanas na maior mansão da Inglaterra, ter Draco Malfoy aos meus pés e não passar o natal na Toca e quebrar a monótona tradição de dezesseis anos? É... acho que estou gostando da idéia, sim._

_**Gina, isso vai ser ótimo! Eu farei de tudo para ajudar vocês! Mas você vai ter que me pôr por dentro de tudo!!!!!**_

_Luna, ouça, Draco Malfoy vai dar o número do celular dele para você..._

_**Eu sempre soube que ele me olhava de um jeito diferente!**_

_Ahn? É para você nos ligar se meus pais ligarem na sua casa. _

_**Ah. É claro. Mas e o que eu digo para eles?**_

_Aí, você dá uma desculpa, tipo: 'ela tá no banheiro' e me liga, correndo! Eu ligo, falo com eles, e já era!_

_**Gina... VOCÊ VAI FUGIR COM DRACO MALFOY! **_

_Eu seeeeeei! É estranho, e estou quase morrendo de preocupação. _

_**Legal. Pode deixar comigo! Daqui há quatro dias, você vai estar em uma carruagem, com as pernas roçando nas de Draco Malfoy...**_

_Luna, eca. _

_**Você quer. Você sabe que quer. Admita. **_

_Luna... ECA! _

_**Tudo bem! Amanhã vou te dar um presente especial!**_

_O quê?_

_**Camisinhas!**_

_LUNA!_

XxXxX

(Gina guardou os materiais, vermelha de irritação.

"Gininha, você tá brava?", perguntou a loira, com os olhos azuis brilhando, inocentes.

"Não", ironizou a ruiva "Estou muito feliz. Em quatro dias, vou estar presa com Draco Malfoy, e, embora isso seja legal, como eu disse, por que vou estar num lugar novo e essas coisas, é um _saco_! Vou mentir para os meus pais, e, tipo, eu faço isso o tempo inteiro, mas não _assim_! E se tudo der errado? E se Draco Malfoy _não _me tratar bem? E se ninguém gostar de mim? E se a avó dele me odiar? Luna, por que eu?", terminou, com lágrimas de frustração e histeria nos olhos.

A loira segurou-a pelos ombros.

"Para começo de conversa: você _parece_ uma namorada falando, relaxe! Se eles não gostarem de você, problema do Malfoy. E eles vão gostar de você... contanto que... você sabe... você não fale dos bolinhos da sua mãe e da caganeira que eles causam!"

E saiu correndo e gargalhando.

"Volta aqui!", berrou a ruiva, descontraindo-se, um pouco, enquanto perseguia a amiga.)

_Continua..._

N/A: É isso mesmo o que vocês entenderam!

O Draco precisa de uma noiva para se mostrar 'digno' da herança!

Hauihaiuhaiuah

E Gina acabou aceitando!

No próximo capítulo, eu vou pular direto para o dia antes da partida da Gina e do Draco, OK?

Espero que tenham se divertido!!!

Agora, as reviews:

Gla Evans-Dumbledore

Gosta de beijos que pegam as pessoas de surpresa? Ahuiahai Minha Luna é patenteada! Acho que todas nós iríamos na mansão! XD Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Beijos!

Mari-Buffy

Não é por causa dos pais, é por causa da avó! XD Aqui está o novo capítulo!! Espero que tenha gostado da história do Draco!! Beijos:D

Nise Potter

É, eu sei, mas aí eu pensei: os Black são ricos... por que só _uma_ mansão? Então, essa é a OUTRA mansão! Espero que tenha gostado da avó socialite do Draco!!! Um beijo e até a próxima:D

Slyntherin Princess

Ahiuahiuahaiuh A Gina tá começando a ser normal... hiuahaiuha É, mas a Gina é cabeça dura, coitada... Deixa ela, que ela acha o caminho dela! Hauihaiuah Beijos e espero que tenha gostado do novo capítulo!

Tatiizinha Malfoy

Haiuahiuahiauha Pois é! Inveja master:D Espero que tenha gostado da história do Draco!! Ela não vê a sorte que tem, por ter Draco Malfoy, uma cama e um quarto... ai, ai... some isso, por favor! Ahuiahiauha Coitada da Luna, só ela dá o devido interesse às coisas! Beijos imensos!

Nanny D.

Haiuaiuaha No próximo capítulo, o esquema ficará mais claro! Não, acho que vai ser no capítulo 11! Relaxe! Elas vão continuar se falando... Aqui está o novo capítulo! Espero que tenha gostado! Beijos!

Debora

Aqui está o novo capítulo! Espero que tenha gostado! Espere e você terá as suas respostas:D Beijooos:DDDD

Fini Felton

Ahauhaiuah Se a Gina não quer, eu quero! Hauiahiuahaui Todas nós somos Lunas! XDDD A Gina que é besta! Espero que goste! Um beijo!

Sarah D. Malfoy

Haiuhaiuahah Espero que tenha gostado da história da avó! Mas não tem a ver com os pais dele! XD Mas, sim, com a avó! Hauihaiuah Espero que tenha gostado! Beijos!!

Ginny Danae Malfoy

Haiuahiuahiauh Gostou do real motivo para Draco chamar a Gina? Espero que esteja gostando do capítulo! Beijos:D

ChunLi Weasley Malfoy

Como eu já disse, a Luna somos nós! XD hauhauiahiuah É verdade! Malfoy + Mansão + Cama... Alô-ôu? Hauiahiua Se tivesse action na sala deserta, eu teria que mudar a censura da fic! IUAHiuah Você riu com a Gina preocupada, foi? Gostou da explicação? Espero que sim!!! Um beijo!!

f e f s

Hauiahuiahaiuhauih Essa parte que você descartou fica no sonho de todas nós, Feeefs! XD Sei que não é... Sei, sei, sei... As piores são as que negam! Aqui está o novo capítulo! Espero que tenha gostado! Beijos!!

brúh.

Ahauihaiuah Não. XD hauahiuahiauh Bem, a Gina é meio cabeça dura, mas, veja, ela encontrou a razão!!! Espero que esse capítulo tenha lhe servido de algo:D Beijos!!

Ana Raquel

Hauihaiuah Quase acertou!!! É por causa de um herança, mas não perdida! Ele tem que convencer a avó de que não vai gastar com babaquices! Hauiahiuah A Luna beijou porque ela quis o moço da picanha!hauihaiuha Beijos!!

Aninha Aluada

Quem é a sua amiga? Ela comenta aqui com algum nome? Fico feliz que você tenha gostado da Luna! Ahuhaiuha Você é fascinada por Blaise/Luna? XD Estranho! Espero que tenha gostado! Beijos!!

Dessinha McGuiller

Haiuhaiuah Nadaaaa... Só vou ser safada se eu fizer isso! O que você quer que eu faça, porque eu sei que você quer um malho caliente... a safada aqui não sou eu, isso eu garanto! XD Quem fez a equação? Não acho que tenha sido eu não, hein? XDDD hauihaiuah Luna não é encalhada... Beijoos:D

EuDy

Haiuhaiuah Se ela não quer o Draco, eu quero! O básico "vou pra casa da melhor amiga"! Espero que tenha gostado do novo capítulo!! Um beijo imenso!!! Gii

Fenf Igo

Ahuiahiuah Okk! Espero que a Nanona goste deste capítulo! Ahiuhauihaiuahaiu Mas é beijo de irmã! XDDDD ahiuahaiu Se o Igo te fizer alguma coisa, quem vira Hulk sou EU! Onde já se viu... Entra amanhã de manhã? Amo a Nanona!

Dani B. Slytherin

Que bom que você amou! Haiuahiuahaiuh A Gina não é muito normal, eu concordo... Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Um beijo imenso!!

Mady Potter Black

Hauiahiuah Entendeu o que o Draco quer com a Gina? Hauihaiuahaiuh Espero que você tenha entendido melhor com este capítulo! Um beijo, Mady:D

Bethy Potter

Haiuhaiuha Eu não sou à favor de orgias, Bethy. Infelizmente, você vai ter que ficar com o seu namorado! XD ahuiahiuah Isso, bata palmas para a Gina! Ela começou a ser normal! Beijão, Bethy!!! Amo suas reviews:D

Kagome-LilyE

Hauihaiuhaiuah Eu também esqueci o nome... é ramo de... de... Bem, a Mady DESOBRIU: VISCO! Mas sei lá! Quem sabe? XD Espero que você esteja gostando! Um beijo!

miaka

Haiuhaiuhaa Miii! Preciso da capa de Bilhetes!! Espero que tenha gostado do novo capítulo! O que achou da descrição do Draco para a avó? Um beijo imenso:D

ana gabi

Ahuiahaiuhaiuha Veremos com quem a Luan ficará! Espero que tenha gostado do novo capítulo!!! Um beijo imenso! ;D

Biazinha Malfoy

Hauihaiuaha Mais ou menos, porque o Draco pode muito bem dedurá-la para o Slughorn e ela perderia o ano. Hauihaiuahiauh É nada... você vai ter sorte, sim! Relaxe:D  
Espero que tenha gostado! Beijos!

Luiza Lestrange

Haiuahiuah Tá bom, tá bom... Pode encher o coitado do Harry... Pobre ser... ahiuahiauhaiuh Espero que tenha gostado do novo capítulo! Beijos:D

Anaisa

Minha sócia mais amada:D XD Espero que tenha gostado do novo capítulo!!! Amoo você! Saudades :( Beijos!!!

Gente, é isso!

Obrigada pelas reviews!

E eu espero por mais delas!

Até o próximo capítulo!!

Gii


	10. Antes da Partida

**Capítulo 10 – Antes da Partida**

_Gina_

_**Luna** _

Aula – Horário

(narração)

XxXxX – fim do bilhete

------- - bilhete interrompido

É isso aí, gente! Agora, o capítulo!

(Gina abre seu armário e de dentro dele, cai um embrulho, observa-o, confusa, e guarda-o dentro da mala, ao ouvir a sineta, informando o início das aulas.)

História da Magia – 14:00/15:30

_**Depois dessa aula, liberdade!**_

_Só se for para você..._

_**Você aceitou porque quis, e estava se divertindo com os preparativos, nesse fim de semana!**_

_Eu sei, mas agora pensei nos meus pais... Ter que mandar aquelas cartas de Natal adiantadas foi muito triste!_

_**Ah, nem vem! Vai ser anormal bem longe de mim! Esquece seus pais e concentre-se em outra pessoa, bem mais bonita e menos velha! **_

_Lá vem você com essa história com o Malfoy. Eu já te disse: são só negócios! _

_**Você não acha, de verdade, que vai ficar por duas semanas com Draco Malfoy e que nada vai acontecer, certo?**_

_Luna, eu o odeio e tenho certeza de que é recíproco! Não vai rolar nada! _

_**Você o deseja! Aliás, recebeu meu presente?**_

_Ah, o treco no meu armário era seu?_

_**Uai, de quem você achou que fosse?**_

_Ah, sei lá..._

_**Ah, pode falar! Você achou que fosse do Draco "Amado" Malfoy!!**_

_Ain, Luna, eu achei que fosse dele, sim, mas nem viaja, OK? Eu achei que era mais alguma das coisas malucas que ele me entrega, do nada, como aquela caixa de sapato e o vestido..._

_**Ele te deu um vestido e um sapato?!?**_

_Foi, mas disse que era para eu guardar para 'a grande noite'. _

_**A noite em que você vai se entregar para ele?**_

_Eu não vou entregar nada para ninguém, Luna!_

_**Huhum, é o que veremos. De qualquer forma, use o meu presente.**_

_Hum... Não é uma caixa de camisinha, é?_

_**Não. Embora eu realmente acho que seja bom você dar uma passadinha na Ala Hospitalar e pegar algumas com a Madame Pomfrey. **_

_Nem morta! _

_Primeiro, porque eu não vou usar. _

_Segundo, claro, porque... ah, é... EU NÃO VOU USAR._

_**Eu, hein? Só estava comentando, quer dizer, é melhor prevenir do que remediar, quando você tiver dezessete anos e for uma mãe solteira, não diga que eu não tentei ajudar.**_

_Não vou ser mãe solteira, e muito menos com o Malfoy como pai do meu filho!_

_**Bom, eu teria um filho com Draco Malfoy e nem pediria pensão por isso, talvez uma fita gravada, para eu assistir, quando estiver deprimida. E só! **_

_Luna, você é uma prostituída. _

_**Não sou, não!**_

_É, sim! Você só quer o Malfoy porque ele é rico!_

_**Não é, não! Eu só quero o Draco Malfoy, porque ele é gostoso! Eu não sou tão superficial assim, ta?** _

_Meu Merlim, Luna! Você sabe o que significa 'superficial'?_

_**Lógico que eu sei, e eu só não te falo, porque você acha que eu não sei. **_

_Quê? _

_**Nada.** _

_Hum... Então, o que você me deu?_

_**Hum... Se interessou, né?**_

_Estou curiosa, oras! _

**_Certo, o que eu te dei foi um artefato que meu pai tinha encomendado para mim à anos, mas eu nunca usei... enfim, eu te passei, porque nós vamos precisar disso!_**

_Nós?_

_**Lógico! Ou você achou que ia me deixar de fora disso tudo?** _

_Bem... eu tinha a pequena esperança de que eu ia ficar duas semanas sem ter você martelando na tecla de 'como o Malfoy é gostoso'._

_**Bem, que azar o seu, porque eu vou ficar praticamente grudada em você, afinal, se é que você já se esqueceu, quem me envolveu nisso foi a senhorita! **_

_Ah, é... Bom, foi bem mais idéia do Malfoy do que minha, certo?_

_**Ahhh, ele foi tão sexy, sabia?**_

_Quê?_

_**É, quando ele me entregou o número do celular dele!**_

_Ah, é... eu estava até estranhando você não ter falado nada sobre isso!_

_**Juro, foi tudo de bom! Quer que eu te conte?**_

_Não._

_**Tudo bem, eu conto!**_

_Você é analfabeta? Eu disse não! _

_**Mas, por dentro, eu sei que você está se matando de curiosidade.**_

_Não estou, não._

**_Ai, Gina, como você é orgulhosa._**

_Não sou orgulhosa! Estou falando sério: não quero saber! _

_**Tudo bem, tudo bem.**_

_Merlim!_

**_Bem, foi assim: eu estava andando toda feliz, cantando aquela música das Esquisitonas, sabe? Aquela do "Eu sou sexy, eu sei que sou, você me ama assim, e eu sei que está afim!", sabe?_**

_Eu disse que não queria saber! _

**_Gina, não é justo! Quando o Malfoy chega perto de você, eu tenho que ouvir todos os detalhes, mas quando ele chega perto de mim, você não quer ouvir nada! O que é? Tá com ciúmes? _**

_Pelo amor de Merlim, Luna! Quem implora para saber dos detalhes é você, OK? Mas, que seja, vai, conta _logo

_**Então, eu estava cantando a música d'As Esquisitonas, que eu lembrei o nome – Eu sou Sexy (Eu Sei Que Sou) -, e Draco Malfoy surgiu atrás de mim, e me puxou para uma sala vazia.**_

Mesmo depois de te ouvir cantando? Merlim! Ele é um homem de coragem, devo admitir...

**_Exato! Mas, claro, ao contrário do que eu tão ardentemente desejava, ele não me beijou, como ele faz com você! Apenas se encostou na porta – que ele tinha fechado, o que só aumentou as minhas expectativas -, e me observou, em silêncio._**

_Hum... Certo. E aí? _

_**Aí, ele disse:**_

_**"Dá para parar de cantar?" **_

_Você ainda estava cantando?_

**_Pois é. Eu não tinha percebido, claro_.**

_Hahahaha. Imagina só, Luna, o Malfoy te observando, e você: "Siiim, eu vejo seus olhos sobre mim, enquanto eu balanço meu corpo, eu sei que você gosta de mim assim, baby, eu sei que você está afim!" HAHAHAHAHAHA._

_**Pára, Gina! Eu estou falando sério! **_

_Nhai, Ta... Continue sua história._

**_Bem, depois disso, eu fechei a boca, obediente, e ele pareceu aliviado – não sei porque, meu pai adora quando eu canto! – e se desencostou da porta, caminhou até mim, e eu já fechei os olhos e fiz bico. _**

**_Quer dizer, achei que ele fosse ser democrático, afinal de contas, ele te beijou, e nós somos melhores amigas..._**

_E ele não te beijou?_

**_Não._**

_Como pode uma coisa dessas?!?_

**_Pois é. Mas tudo bem. Ele me entregou um papel, e eu demorei uns segundos para abrir os olhos, sabe? _**

**_Quer dizer, eles estavam fechados, esperando pelo beijo – que não veio -, então, eu fiquei um pouquinho sem graça. _**

_"**Esse é o...?", comecei. **_

_"**É", ele me interrompeu, de maneira rudemente sexy, "Mas só ligue se os Weasleys ligarem para a sua casa, OK? E não passe esse número para nenhuma garota, ouviu?"**_

_Que egocêntrico! Ele acha que alguém vai querer o número do celular dele para quê?_

**_Bom, se eu soubesse que você tem o número dele, ia pular em cima de você, e te assassinar, só para poder pegar no papel. _**

_Hum... Bom saber._

**_Então, aí eu falei: _**

_"**Tudo bem"**_

**_E ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. _**

_"**Luvegood, você está me ouvindo? O número desse telefone não pode cair nas mãos de ninguém. Ninguém! Se o Papa vier te pedir ele, você diz que não sabe de nada! Entendeu?"**_

**_E eu não entendi porque ele falou comigo como se eu fosse uma retardada, mas balancei a cabeça para cima e para baixo várias vezes, e disse outro 'tudo bem'._**

_Hum... Eu posso ter falado para ele que você é um pouquinho desligada, mas foi só porque eu fiquei preocupada!_

**_Você queimou meu filme com Draco Malfoy?!? _**

_Não! Quero dizer, o seu filme com ele estava bem mais para 'Sexta Feira 13' do que para 'Um Príncipe em Minha Vida', então, assim, não fiz uma mudança muito grande! E a única coisa que eu disse foi: "Malfoy, ela é meio desligadinha, então, tenha certeza de que ela entendeu!"_

**_Draco Malfoy acha que eu sou 'desligadinha' e isso é culpa sua?_**

_Sinto muito._

**_Sabe o que eu acho, Gina? _**

_Não?_

**_Você acha que eu sou uma ameaça para você e para o Malfoy, e por isso, está queimando meu filme com ele!_**

_Isso é mentira!_

**_Não é, não! _**

_Luna, eu nunca faria isso com você, você é minha amiga!_

**_... Ta certo, vou acreditar em você, ouviu? Mas não abuse de minha confiança e ingenuidade. _**

_Huhum._

**_Bem, como eu dizia... ah, não, é só isso. _**

**_Depois disso, ele falou com aquela voz rouca e maravilhosa dele: _**

_"**Valeu, Luvegood", e deu o fora. **_

**_Ai, ai, Gina... Se você não abusar desse cara, eu tomo uma poção políssuco e faço isso por nós duas!_**

_Ai, Luna, cala a boca._

**_Certo, agora, deixe-me te explicar, esse diário que eu te entreguei é super legal! Assim, eu tenho um igualzinho em casa, e tudo o que você escrever no seu, vai aparecer no meu e vice-versa! Não é demais?_**

_Você disse 'diário'?_

**_É. Diário, conhece? Daqueles que você escreve como foi o seu dia... e essas coisas. _**

_Eu sei o que é um diário, Luna! Mas eu não gosto deles!_

**_Por quê?_**

_Luna?!? Alô-ôu? Voldemort? Eu? Primeiro Ano? Isso te lembra de algo?_

**_Ah, é. Bem, detalhes. _**

_Detalhes?!? Luna, eu quase morri!_

**_Ta, mas sou eu que vou me corresponder com você, não o Você-Sabe-Quem! _**

_E sabe o que é o pior? Eu já acho que eu estava mais segura com ele, do que com você!_

**_Como assim?_**

_Nada, Luna, nada._

**_Gina, daqui há vinte minutos, você vai entrar em uma carruagem com Draco Malfoy, como se sente?_**

_Enjoada._

**_Talvez seja bom você pegar um teste de gravidez, junto com as camisinhas. _**

_Cala a boca, Luna!_

**_Bom, mas você vai me escrever, não vai? _**

_Acho que sim, né?_

**_Ótimo! Vamos estipular um horário! De manhã? _**

_Pode ser._

**_Às dez horas da manhã, OK? _**

_Está bem._

**_Ah, olha o sinal tocou! Quer que eu te ajude a levar suas malas?_**

_Eu adoraria, Luna!_

XxXxX

(As duas guardaram o material e começaram a conversar animadamente, enquanto saíam da sala.

"Gina!", a voz de Rony ecoou pelos corredores, e as duas se viraram para o ruivo, que vinha correndo em direção a elas, "Oi, Luna", cumprimentou, de maneira controlada, "Mamãe disse que vocês vão passar o natal juntas!", disse, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Pois é", a ruiva resmunga, cruzando os braços, "O que você quer, Rony?"

"Bem, senhorita Educação", cuspiu o ruivo, espreitando os olhos para a irmã, "Mamãe mandou que eu te entregasse isso daqui", e jogou um embrulho de presente nas mãos da irmã, "Bem... Bom natal", disse ele, dando um abraço na irmã, e depois estendeu a mão para a loira.

Os olhos de Luna brilharam, e ela o abraçou.

"Feliz natal, Rony!", disse, agarrando-se ao garoto.

Gina deu um sorriso amarelo e começou a puxar a loira pelo braço, e, com esforço, conseguiu soltá-la.

"Obrigada, Rony", disse a irmã, tomando o cuidado de manter a loira bem longe do irmão, "Dê feliz natal para a Mione e para o Harry por mim, sim?"

O ruivo sorriu, ainda meio desconcertado pela demonstração da corvinal.

"Claro", falou, afinal, "Bem, feliz natal para você também, Luna", disse rapidamente, e saiu andando.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", berrou Luna, sem nem mesmo esperar Rony sumir de vista, "Ele não é a coisa mais linda do mundo?", suspirou.

Gina riu e saiu puxando-a pelos corredores.)

Continua...

**N/A: **Gii ouvindo: Quisiera Ser – RBD

Siiim, O CD Celestial me deu motivação para escrever este capítulo (mentira, tava tocando no iTunes e coincidiu de estar tocando essa música quando conclui o capítulo, mas tudo bem!)XD

Gente, o capítulo que vem, já vai começar com a descrição do primeiro dia na Mansão Black, e, antes de mais nada, eu gostaria de dizer que, talvez, este capítulo e o que vem não fiquem muito bons, mas pessoa paciência e que vocês continuem lendo, OK?

Gostaria, também, de me desculpar pela demora de atualizações, mas, como já expliquei em **7 Minutos no Paraíso**, com as aulas, meus tempos para a escrita têm sido menores, mas, nem por isso, vou deixar de atualizá-las, OK?

Apenas com uma freqüência menor.

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo! ;D Agora, as reviews do capítulo anterior! ;DDD

ana gabi  


Ana! Obrigada por ter falado da fic para a sua amiga! Muito obrigada! ;D Espero que tenha se divertido neste capítulo também! XD Um beijo!

Mariana  


Hauahuihaiuah Você vai ver, mas te prometo uma coisa, a avó dele vai ser, realmente, uma surpresa para todos vocês:D Quanto à preparação... hauhau Espere e verá! ;D Beijos!

Luiza Holmes  


O beijo _teve_ uma razão, não se preocupe! Ela se revelará em breve! Relaxe, todas as sua perguntas tem fundamento, Lu, mas elas se explicarão em breve! ;D Espero que tenha gostado do novo capítulo! Beijos!

tatazinha  


Obrigada pelos elogios, querida! Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado da fic! A Luna é uma piada, mesmo! Baseada em duas amigas doidas minhas! É... A Gina só está se agüentando porque é birutinha também, do contrário... XD O Draco é lindo, mesmo! XD Espero que tenha gostado do novo capítulo!

riton  


Ah, sei lá, é que existem coisas trouxas tão legais que eu não consigo imaginar ninguém lindo como Draco Malfoy sem acesso á elas, sabe? XD Então, é isso! Ahuiahuahi Obrigada por estar acompanhando mais um capítulo!! Beijos!

Yuki  


Droga! Descobriu o segredo das minhas fics, eu coloco cocaína no teclado, para viciar as pessoas! Hauiahuiahauih! Brincadeira, viu? O.o (Vai que acredita, né? Aí só da a Lee nos Narcóticos Anônimos "Então, eu li uma fic..." hauihaiuahauih)! Aqui está a att! Espero que tenha gostado! ;D

Kagome-LilyE  


Hauiahuiaha No próximo capítulo, você vai ver com toda a certeza! E, claro, espero que goste! ;D Beijos!

Kath  


Nunca é tarde para se comentar pela primeira vez, certo? XD Ela já explicou como será com as duas separadas! ;D Espero que goste do próximo capítulo! ;D Beijos!

Tatiizinha Malfoy  


A Luna diz o que ninguém mais tem coragem de dizer! ;D hauiahiuaha No próximo capítulo, vai ter bastante diversão, prometo! ;D Beijos!

Dani B. Slytherin  


Espero que tenha se divertido neste novo capítulo! O próximo sairá em breve, isso é uma promessa:D Um beijo!!

ChunLi Weasley Malfoy  


Bem, ele é Draco Malfoy, são poucas as coisas que ele NÃO pode fazer! XD O que achou da Luna agarrando o Rony?!? XD No próximo capítulo, teremos em detalhes a viagem da Gina e do Draco! ;D Ninguém pode culpar a Luna por tentar, certo? Não, já tentei "mudar" a censura de Os Segredos de Virgínia Weasley, e quase deu em divórcio! Auahuiah Teremos actions em breve! Um beijo, querida!

Lauh'Malfoy  


Nhai, Bethy (eu vou te chamar assim para sempre, desculpe), espero que as coisas tenham melhorado na sua 'maré de azar'! E espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Beijos:DDD

Luiza Lestrange  


Hauiahauha Oi, Lu!! Não, a avó do Draco é por lado de mãe! ;D Não é aquela velha chata, não! ;D OK! O link já está disponível no meu profile! ;D Obrigada pela capa, querida! Um beijo imenso! Até no MSN. :D

Sarah D. Malfoy  


Ahuiahauiha Não, a Narcisa e o Lúcio não tem nada a ver com isso, não! Graças, né? Fico muito contente que você goste da Luna! ;D Que bom que você achou a explicação do Draco original! Espero que tenha gostado do novo capítulo! Beijos!

EuDy  


Hauiahuiah Todas nós queremos o Draco, não é verdade? Bem, eu sei que _eu_ quero! XD Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Um beijo:D

Slyntherin Princess  


Hauihaiuahah Tratamento de choque Draco Malfoy? Por que, se sim, eu também quero! \o/ hahauihauiha Muito obrigada pelos elogios, querida! Espero que tenha gostado! Um beijo:D

Fefs  


Hauiauiah Que bom que você se divertiu com o capítulo anterior! Espero que se divirta com este capítulo também, OK? Um beijo imenso:D

Biazinha Malfoy  


O que achou do modo como elas vão se comunicar daqui para a frente? Não, realmente, não dá! Hauiahuaihauiha É, eu mando para a JK e ela me processa! XDDD Espero que tenha gostado! Um beijo:DDD

Crystin-Malfoy  


Hauahiaha Oiii! Obrigada por comentar, honey! XD Espero que tenha gostado da atualização! Bem, eu sei que eu _não_ esconderia meus desejos por Draco Malfoy, nunca! Essa deve ser uma chance em um bilhão, né? XD Beijos!!!

Fenf Igo  


Eu não perdôo! Nem o titio Zab pode te bater! Eu proíbo! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo!! Um beijo gigante, Nanona! E até sexta, né?!? Beijos!

Mari-Buffy  


Não mesmo, os Malfoys Pais não aparecerão! Bem, eu não planejei isso, pelo menos:D Espero que tenha gostado do novo capítulo!! Um beijo gigante:D

miaka  


Tadinha da Gina! Virou estepe do loiro mais gostoso do mundo e ficou chateada! Hahaiahaiuh Espero que tenha gostado do novo capítulo, Mi! Um beijo gigante, querida:D

Debora  


Bem, quem _não_ gostaria de dormir no quarto do Draco, _com_ o Draco, eu não sei, mas eu sei muito bem quem _gostaria_: EU! E-U! Euzinha! Hauiahuiah Vamos matar a Gina? XD Um beijo e espero que tenha gostado do novo capítulo! ;D

Nanny D.  


Aqui está a atualização! Demorou, mas chegou! ;D A viagem promete! Sim, eu gosto de T/L! ;D OK, vou dar uma passada na sua fic, não se preocupe!! Um beijo imenso:D

Ginny Danae Malfoy  


Juro que será bastante divertido! ;D Por isso, espero que esteja se divertindo com a fic! ;DDD Um beijo gigante, querida!!!

brúh.  


Hauihaiuahaiuha Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo! Sim, a Luna é uma piada, mesmo! Espero que você goste do próximo capítulo! ;DDD Um beijo gigante!

Ana Raquel  


Espero que goste do capítulo, querida!! E a avó vai surpreender, prometo! ;D Beijos:D

Anaisa  


Hauiahiauh Você apareceu hoje:D Yes!! Mas, tudo bem, sem ser nessa semana (vou viajar), a próxima a gente se vê, né:D Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo, sócia! Beijos!

Tety Potter-Malfoy  


O que achou da Luna agarrando o Rony, neste capítulo? No próximo capítulo, o Draco vai aparecer cem por cento, não se preocupe! ;DDD E espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo! Beijos!

Fini Felton  


Gostou do presente da Luna? Hauihaiuahaiuh Bem, isso é obviamente natural, já que a Luna é meio intrometida, né? Bem, ela só está fazendo o papel de melhor amiga! XD hauihaiua Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo, querida! Beijos:D

Um beijo, gente!!

Até o próximo capítulo!

E espero por mais reviews!

Gii


	11. Primeiro Dia

Capítulo 11 – Primeiro Dia Gina Luna 

_Gina_

**_Luna_**

(narração)

_XxXxX – _fim da anotação

Agora o capítulo, gente! ;D

(Gina acorda, lentamente, e percebe que Draco Malfoy está com as duas mãos em volta de sua cintura, sua cabeça repousa no ombro dele, e sente sua respiração contra a bochecha.

Engolindo em seco, a ruiva se afasta, e, rapidamente, abre a mala, lutando com as roupas para achar o embrulho de Luna, quando o acha, agarra-o e corre para o banheiro.)

_Luna, você está aí? _

_**Até que enfim! Onde você estava? **_

_Hum... dormindo. _

_**Certo... Me conta tudo!!! O que você quer saber? Tudo! Tá... bem, você se lembra de nós duas paradas, nos despedindo, certo? **_

_Sim, e depois o Malfoy chegou, e te puxou para dentro da carruagem da família dele com aquelas mãos incríveis e maravilhosas._

_Er... É, então, aí eu me sentei em um dos assentos, e o Malfoy sentou em um, de frente para mim, e eu odeio viajar em silêncio, por isso, comecei a puxar assunto:_

_"Então, demora muito?"_

_Ele ergueu os olhos. _

_"Demora", respondeu. _

_"E...", revirei minha mente atrás de alguma coisa, "O que você faz para passar o tempo?", perguntei, finalmente, sentindo-me o pior dos seres. _

_Ele franziu o cenho, como se eu estivesse falando outra língua, sei lá. _

_"Durmo?", respondeu, de maneira perplexa. _

_**Aiiiin, ele deve ser um anjinho, dormindo.**_

_Ain, Luna! _

_Ele não dormiu na viagem._

_**Por que não? **_

_Porque, assim, ele virou e respondeu que dormia, né? _

_E eu disse: _

_"Mas... você dorme a viagem toda?"_

_E ele ficou em silêncio, me observando por um tempo, depois perguntou:_

_"Weasley, qual é o seu problema?" _

_E eu fiquei que nem um tomate, claro. _

_"Eu não consigo viajar em silêncio", confessei, num fio de voz, porque isso é ridículo. _

_"Bom, então nós temos um dilema, porque eu odeio gente falando no meu ouvido enquanto viajo", disse ele, de forma bem direta. _

_E eu me senti miserável. _

_**Credo, mas ele não está facilitando em nada! **_

_Eu sei, mas tudo bem, né? _

_Dei de ombros e falei:_

_"Tudo bem, Malfoy, eu me viro!", e fechei a cara, porque eu fiquei, claro, uma fera. _

_**E ele?** _

_Ele soltou o ar, irritado, sabe? _

_**Daquele jeito?** _

_É..._

_**Ain, como eu queria agarrar ele.**_

_Então, ele revirou os olhos._

_"O que você quer fazer, Weasley?" _

_"Não sei, Malfoy!", irritei-me, "Eu estou indo para a casa dos avós de um estranho, para fingir ser uma coisa que eu não sou, e você quer dormir?"_

_"Bem, você vai ter que fingir, não eu", ele respondeu, dando de ombros. _

_**Uhhh... E aí? **_

_Bom, isso foi o pingo d'água, então, eu me levantei – quero dizer, mais ou menos, porque o teto da carruagem é baixo – e comecei a bater naquela janelinha que tem, sabe?_

_Aquela que a gente usa para falar com o cocheiro. _

_Então, comecei a bater nela e berrar que eu queria voltar a Hogwarts, que era para ele voltar, e tal..._

_**Você é pirada! E então?!?!? **_

_O pior é que vindo de você chega à ser até irônico._

_**E então?!?** _

_Aí Draco Malfoy me puxou para o colo dele e segurou minha boca com a mão. _

_"Você é louca, Weasley?", resmungou ele, irritado. _

_Mordi a mão dele, e ele soltou, assustado. _

_"Me solta!", berrei. _

_**Você mordeu a mão de Draco Malfoy? **_

_Ele estava tapando a MINHA BOCA! _

_**Gina, você é louca? **_

_Bem, quem ele pensava que era?!? _

_E ainda teve a cara de pau de falar que se arrependimento matasse, ele já estava bem mortinho, e eu respondi que era uma pena mesmo que arrependimento não matasse, porque eu estaria livre dele. _

_E aí a gente começou a discutir. _

_De verdade, tipo, ele xingou até o primeiro dos meus ancestrais e eu falei que tinham inventado Azkaban para o tatatatatataravô dele, porque ninguém aturava ele. _

_Só sei que a discussão estava realmente no auge, quando o cocheiro abriu a porta da carruagem, parecendo irritado. _

_"Nós chegamos", sibilou, e acho, pelo tom de voz, que ele ouviu tudo! _

_Eu e Draco trocamos um olhar de 'eu te odeio muito', e ele desceu primeiro, e estendeu a mão para mim. _

_Fingi que não vi e desci, sozinha, num pulo. _

_**Que desgraça! Eu teria agarrado aquela mão e não soltava mais. E nunca mais lavava a minha mão! Ain, Gina, por quê? Por que você não dá valor ao que tem?**_

_A única coisa boa de tudo isso foi a mansão!_

_Luna, quando você me falou que a Mansão Black era linda... eu não achei que fosse tão verdade, juro por tudo! Eu parei, incrédula, com o queixo no chão._

_Ela, na verdade, é um castelo, imenso, e, logo na entrada, tem uma fonte que é uma sereia agarrada à um golfinho e do bico do golfinho e da boca da sereia saem um esguicho de água, e é perfeito!_

_O jardim é bem cuidado, e eu duvido que quem quer que more lá tenha de expulsar os gnomos de lá à ponta pé!_

_Eles devem pagar alguém para fazer isso._

_Aliás, eles devem pagar alguém para comer por eles, Luna!_

_Você não está entendendo!_

_**Isso. Joga na cara, mesmo!**_

_Bom, o Malfoy viu que eu estava babando, por isso, ele chegou pelas minhas costas, e sussurrou, no meu ouvido:_

_"Quer que eu vá buscar o babador, Weasley?"_

_**Certo, agora, é crueldade! Por que você tem que ser tão detalhista?!?**_

_Quer que pare?_

_**NÃO! Continua! Por favor!**_

_Mas você acabou de reclamar._

_**Desculpa, eu não reclamo mais! Por favor, continue!**_

_OK…_

_Depois do comentário do babador, eu fechei a boca, na hora._

_"Cala a boca, Malfoy", e, nesse instante, uma mulher idosa desceu as escadas de mármore polido do castelo e se aproximou._

_"Draco, querido!", e ela parece ter uns cinqüenta anos, e Draco deu um sorriso 'bom garoto', e agarrou a minha mão, como se nós fossemos os melhores amigos do mundo, "Esta deve ser a sortuda!"_

_Draco Malfoy deu um cutucão na minha costela, e eu dei um sorrisão._

_"Sortuda! Sou eu mesma!", sorri, tentando conter minha ironia, "Não tem idéia do quanto", soltei, com uma pontada de ironia, e recebendo um olhar irado de Draco Malfoy._

_"Então, querido, não vai nos apresentar?", perguntou ela, lançando um olhar severo à Draco Malfoy, e eu soube que ia amá-la eternamente por isso._

_**E quem era ela?**_

_Calma, querida, calma!_

_Draco arregalou os olhos, depois, em sua voz mais educada, fez uma careta de indignação._

_"Onde estão meus modos? Bem, vovó Druella essa é Virgínia...", e lançou-me um olhar pedindo por socorro, e eu dei um sorrisinho._

_"Virgínia Fontes!", sorri, estendendo a mão para ela._

_"Ora, querida", ela gesticulou para que eu abaixasse a minha mão, então, inclinou-se e beijou o ar, ao lado do meu rosto, "aqui somos todos iguais", e não foi impressão minha, Draco Malfoy revirou os olhos, ao ouvir isso, "Então... Fontes? Nunca ouvi da sua família!"_

_"Ah, é porque não somos daqui!", eu menti, rapidamente, enquanto sorria._

_"Ora, uma estrangeira, Draquinho?", sorriu a mulher, de cabelos dourados, mas acho que isso deve ser graças à algum feitiço e, claro, apesar de velha, ela está com tudo em cima, mas, do jeito que eles são ricos, eu ia estranhar se fosse o contrário._

_"Pois é", Draco deu um sorriso e ergueu a sobrancelha para mim, como quem diz 'o que você está fazendo?'._

_"De onde você é, querida? Oh, olhe os meus modos! Vamos entrar e você me conta tudo sobre você e o Draco enquanto tomamos um chá! Arthur, pegue a bagagem do meu neto e de sua adorável acompanhante!"_

_**Hum... Mas essa não era avó pé no saco?**_

_Exato! Draco Malfoy é um doente, de verdade!_

_A avó dele é um amor de pessoa!_

_Quando nos sentamos na mesa de quase um quilometro de extensão e vários elfos domésticos foram nos enchendo de xícaras com conteúdos de diversas cores e aromas._

_"Então", sorriu Druella para mim, "Como você conheceu meu neto?"_

_"Ah, foi há algum tempo!", eu disse vagamente, "Foi amor à primeira vista", resolvi me divertir._

_**Não acredito! E vocês nem combinaram uma história?!?**_

_Bem, eu disse que era um plano que nós tínhamos, não um plano perfeito!_

_**Merlim! Se o Malfoy tivesse me escolhido, eu teria planejado todos os mínimos detalhes, até quando nos vimos pela primeira vez! Quero dizer, só porque é de mentira, não quer dizer que tem que ser sem graça, certo?**_

_Concordo plenamente, por isso que eu fiz da nossa história uma novela mexicana!_

_**Quê?**_

_Bom, eu basicamente disse que:_

_a) quando Draco Malfoy colocou os olhos em mim, ele foi à loucura;_

_b) ele fez uma serenata para mim;_

_c) ele prometeu me amar para sempre;_

_d) estamos planejando casar assim que sairmos de Hogwarts;_

_e) o nome do nosso primeiro filho vai ser Rufus;_

_E algumas outras coisas, mas acho que essas são as principais._

_**O que Draco Malfoy achou disso?!?**_

_No começo, ele não gostou nem um pouco, embora me apoiasse e concordasse, toda vez que eu perguntava "não é, amor?"._

_**Ele fica tão lindo irritado!!!**_

_Ele não estava bem irritado, ele estava meio impaciente, sabe?_

_**Ele é ainda mais lindo impaciente...**_

_Luna!_

_**Continua!**_

_Bem, mas a avó dele adorou tudo isso, bem, menos a parte do Rufus, ela deu um sorriso amarelo e disse:_

_"Vocês ainda são muito novos para decidir o nome do filho de vocês", o que eu achei meio injusto, porque eu acho Rufus um nome lindo!_

_**Eu também acho Rufus maravilhoso!**_

_Certo, eu vou mudar o nome do meu filho. Se você acha bonito, não é bom sinal._

_**Por que você não põe Zigifredo?**_

_Zigifredo?_

_**É! É tão... foneticamente lindo!**_

_Esse nome é horrível, Luna!_

_**Zigifredo e Rufus… seriam bons amigos! Mas, continua, Gina! Eu tenho que sair daqui há pouco!**_

_Certo. Então, a avó dele perguntou de onde eu era e eu disse que era do Brasil._

_**Do Brasil?**_

_É!_

_**Mas... Gina... Você não sabe nada sobre o Brasil!**_

_Lógico que eu sei... eu sei muita coisa sobre o Brasil, OK? Tipo... eu sei que... eu sei muita coisa, só não vou escrever, porque é muita coisa mesmo._

_**Certo... E o que ela disse?**_

_Ela disse que já tinha ido para o Brasil uma vez, e que ficara no Rio de Janeiro alguns dias, e que, depois, ela viera para o Ministério de Magia de São Paulo e que todos são uns amores, embora esteja infestado de Classe C por todo o canto._

_**Classe C? Como assim?**_

_Pobres._

_**Ah... Puxa, que amor, hein?**_

_Bem, agora eu sei de onde o Malfoy pegou essa fobia!_

_Mas, na verdade, ela é legal! E quando ela nos mostrou o nosso quarto, eu quase capotei, Luna! Ele é lindo! Para começo de conversa, o banheiro é imenso e tem uma hidromassagem/jacuzzi. É perfeito!_

_**Você sabe que três de cada dez casais, que entrar em uma jacuzzi, saem grávidos?**_

_Bem, eu não corro esse risco, porque quando eu entrar na jacuzzi, vou entrar sozinha. Aliás, estou escrevendo sentada/deitada na jacuzzi._

_**Pára, sua peste! Se inveja matasse, eu acho que já estava para lá do inferno!**_

_Hahaha. Aqui é uma delícia, Luna. Mas... só tem uma cama._

_**Quê?**_

_Eu também fiquei assim, porque, tipo, nós estamos na casa da família dele, então, era de se esperar que eles não fossem querer que nós dormíssemos juntos, mas, não, eles nos trancam em um quarto com uma cama de casal, e ainda tem espelho no teto!_

_**Hahaha. É para o Draco poder ver o desempenho dele!**_

_Luna!_

_**O quê? É verdade! Para que mais se colocaria um espelho no teto, Gina?**_

_Bem, não importa, porque eu sei que quando cheguei no quarto, tudo o que eu queria era tomar um longo banho e ir dormir, só que, claro, assim que a avó dele saiu do quarto, nós dois começamos à ter uma 'discussão amigável'._

_"Brasil, Weasley? O que é que você sabe sobre o Brasil?", perguntou ele, e eu dei de ombros._

_"Eu sei o suficiente para enrolar a sua avó, OK?", respondi, enquanto abria a minha bolsa e começava a procurar pelo meu pijama, e, quando o achei, levantei-me e sorri para Draco Malfoy, "Você acha a poltrona confortável?", perguntei._

_Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha._

_"Ela é boa, por quê?"_

_"Porque você vai dormir nela, amorzinho!", eu ri, e caminhei em direção ao banheiro, fechando a porta às minhas costas._

_**Uau! Isso é que é poder, e ele nem contestou?**_

_Bem, não em palavras, mas quando sai do banheiro, secando meu cabelo úmido – e a jacuzzi é uma delícia, de verdade -, Draco Malfoy estava dormindo na cama. Na cama, que era onde eu ia dormir._

_**Ai, você tirou a roupa dele, e se divertiu, certo?**_

_Luna, credo! Não! Eu fui empurrando ele, empurrando, até que ele caiu da cama._

_**Tá brincando!!! O meu plano era bem mais divertido!**_

_Bem, mas eu estava com sono e eu não queria ver Draco Malfoy - muito menos pelado!_

_**Hum... Sei. E ele não deve ter acordado muito feliz, suponho.**_

_Na verdade, quando ele percebeu o que tinha acontecido, eu já estava deitada na cama, bem espalhada, com o travesseiro dele no meio da pernas, e com o cobertor na altura dos ombros._

_**E aí?!?**_

_Bom, e daí que aquele animal puxou o cobertor, arrancou o travesseiro de minha cabeça, e caminhou em direção à poltrona._

_"O que você está fazendo?", perguntei, incrédula._

_Ele voltou-se para mim, com fingida cara de inocência._

_"Estou indo dormir na poltrona!"_

_"Não com o cobertor!", teimei, pondo-me de pé, no meu pijama de blusa de ursinho e um shorts rosa, curto, e corri até ele, e puxei o cobertor._

_"Weasley, você está acostumada com a miséria, eu, por outro lado...", argumentava ele, puxando o cobertor das minhas mãos._

_"Nãão!", grunhi, tentando arrancar o cobertor das mãos dele, e, então, ele deu um puxão só, e o cobertor sumiu da minha mão._

_"Boa noite, Weasley!", disse ele, com um sorriso cínico, dando-me as costas._

_**O que você fez?!?**_

_A única coisa que consegui pensar em fazer, pulei em cima dele que nem um animal, e nós saímos rolando pelo chão do quarto._

_**O chão é de taco?**_

_Não, carpete._

_**Nossa, deve ter sido muito bom! Rolar com Draco Malfoy no carpete fofo… Ai… Inveja branca, amiga… juro!**_

_Luna, eu estava brigando com um garoto pelo cobertor, não estava exatamente apreciando a textura do carpete._

_**Você devia era estar testando a gostosura de Draco Malfoy!**_

_Ain, Luna, o pior é que foi quase, viu?_

_Quando nós finalmente paramos de rolar, nós estávamos completamente presos um no outro, graças ao cobertor, e nós estávamos, tipo, enrolado de verdade, e nossos rostos estavam bem perto._

_Eu sentia a respiração dele contra a minha bochecha._

_"Malfoy...", eu falei, quase sem voz._

_"Weasley", e ele se debateu embaixo de mim, acho que tentando se livrar, também, só que isso só fez com que eu meio que... escorregasse... e nós ficássemos ainda mais próximos._

_**E vocês se beijaram?**_

_Nossos narizes estavam bem próximos, e eu sentia a respiração dele contra a minha boca, Luna, mas, graças à Merlim, bateram na porta._

_"Draquinho, querido, sou eu, a vovó, posso entrar?", perguntou a voz fina da avó dele, do outro lado._

_**E você ainda gosta dela depois disso? Eu ia querer matá-la!**_

_Tá brincando? Amei-a ainda mais depois disso!!_

_**O que aconteceu?**_

_Eu e ele nos olhamos, em pânico._

_"Ahn... Vovó? Eu... Er... Agüenta aí, já vou abrir a porta!", disse ele, e fitou-me, e depois disse, movendo somente os lábios, "Me ajuda, Weasley!"_

_E eu concordei com a cabeça, e, apoiando-nos um no outro, nos levantamos, e depois, Draco disse:_

_"Cada vez que eu contar três, nós pulamos em direção à porta, certo?"_

_"Por que quando você conta?", perguntei, emburrada._

_Ele me lançou um olhar de 'não começa, Weasley, ou eu juro que te mato' e eu balancei a cabeça._

_"Contar até três, entendi!", resmunguei._

_**E vocês conseguiram chegar até a porta?**_

_Por incrível que pareça, sim!_

_**E o que é que a avó dele fez quando viu vocês dois amarrados?**_

_Bem, a nossa intenção era abrir um pouquinho a porta, o Draco enfiar a cabeça pela fresta e falar com a Senhora Black, mas não foi bem isso que rolou, sabe?_

_Quando Draco conseguiu soltar uma das mãos e girar a chave, a avó dele abriu a porta e foi entrando, e quase nos derrubou, tivemos que lutar para não cair._

_"Oh, eu sinto muito!", disse ela, mas ela não parecia incomodada pelo fato do neto dela estar enrolado com uma garota em um cobertor._

_Bem, levando-se em conta o neto, ela deva estar meio que acostumada, não acha?_

_Talvez, mas ela olhou para nós dois, depois, limpou a garganta._

_"Bem...", começou ela, como se quisesse uma explicação._

_"É muito difícil manter as minhas mãos longe do seu neto", eu disse, em tom de desculpa, enquanto sentia a minha bochecha pinicando._

_Draco Malfoy deu uma cotovelada em mim, mas como nós estávamos enrolados, a avó dele não percebeu o ato 'não-amoroso' dele._

_"Só passei para saber se vocês precisavam de algo, ou de uma segunda cama, mas pelo o que vejo, uma única cama é exatamente do que vocês precisam!", e deu um sorriso, "Bem, Draquinho, seu primo avisou que chega amanhã"_

_"Fabuloso", respondeu Malfoy, e eu não sei se ele estava falando sério._

_**Será que você não ficou mal vista perante os olhos da avó dele?**_

_Não sei, amiga!_

_Espero que não!_

_Ela é um amor..._

_**E o que aconteceu depois?**_

_Ela se despediu dando um beijo no ar, ao lado do meu rosto, e deu um beijo bem estalado na testa de Draco, depois, limpou a marca do batom e foi embora._

_**E deixou vocês lá?**_

_Deixou._

_**Sozinhos? Mesmo depois do ritual pré-coito?**_

_Não era um ritual pré-coito!_

_**Bem, então, do que você chama duas pessoas tão enroladas em um cobertor que não conseguem nem se soltar?**_

_Azarados?_

_**Hum...**_

_De qualquer forma, nós paramos de frente para o imenso espelho que tem na porta do armário – que é embutido, só para o caso de você estar curiosa – e nos observamos por um tempo, até que ele quebrou o silêncio:_

_"Você acha que pode livrar seus braços, Weasley?", perguntou, finalmente._

_"Acho que sim", confirmei, e comecei a lutar com o cobertor, mas ao fim de alguns minutos, tinha os dois braços livres, "E agora?"_

_"Bem, já que foi você que me derrubou no chão, e já que a culpa é sua, acho que o mais apropriado seria você descobrisse como nos livraremos disso", concluiu ele, mal humorado._

_"Malfoy, eu sinto muito pela sua avó ter nos visto", eu resmunguei, corada, porque eu sentia mesmo!_

_Não fazia nem cinco horas que eu havia chegado e já tinha arruinado tudo._

_"Está tudo bem", resmungou ele, "Eu só não quero ficar preso aqui com você a noite toda", acrescentou._

_**Bem, eu sei que eu adoraria ficar presa com Draco Malfoy a minha vida inteira!**_

_Luna, ele não é tudo isso, e, depois de alguns segundos, nós nos livramos do cobertor._

_**Idiota.**_

_Luna, eu não quero nada com Draco Malfoy!_

_**Mas admite que ficar sentindo aquele cheiro maravilhoso dele foi muito bom, não admite?**_

_É sempre bom estar perto de um cara que cheira bem, e isso não tem nada a ver com o fato dele ser Draco Malfoy ou não, OK?_

_**OK, então, me conte, quem ficou com a cama?!?**_

_Nós resolvemos dividir a cama._

_**Vocês dormiram juntos?!?!?!?!**_

_Não, nós dormimos na mesma cama, não juntos!_

_**Grande garota! É grande?**_

_Luna, eu não o vi pelado, quantas vezes tenho que repetir?_

_**Mas nem deu uma pegadinha?**_

_NÃO! Não encostei em Draco Malfoy._

_Quando nós concordamos em dividir a cama, nos cobrimos com o lençol e colocamos o cobertor como parede para separar um corpo do outro._

_**Hahaha. Claro, como se um cobertor fosse impedir dois adolescentes transbordando hormônios.**_

_Malfoy e eu não estamos transbordando hormônios. Bem, pelo menos, não um em relação ao outro._

_**Então, você vai me dizer que, quando acordou hoje de manhã, o cobertor estava exatamente no local onde vocês o haviam posto na noite passada?**_

_Bem... não, mas não foi proposital!_

_**Você acordou agarrada com Draco Malfoy, não foi?**_

_Bem..._

_**Gina!!!!! Que inveja!!!! Me conta tudo!**_

_Agora não dá, Luna! O Malfoy está batendo na porta e berrando que quer tomar banho. Nos falamos amanhã! Beijos!_

XxXxX

(Gina abriu a porta do banheiro, e fitou-o, irritada.

"Dá para ter um pouco de privacidade?", rosnou, enquanto agarrava-se ao diário.

"Desculpe, senhorita Diarréia, mas eu preciso usar o banheiro também, OK? E você está aí há, pelo menos, uma hora!"

"Eu não estou com diarréia!", respondeu ela, guardando o diário dentro da mala, e pegando uma troca de roupas limpas.

"Que seja!", respondeu o loiro, fechando a porta do banheiro às suas costas.

"Idiota!", resmungou Gina, começando a se trocar.)

Continua...

N/A: Gi ouvindo: Roller Coaster – Blink 182:D

Gente, espero que tenham gostado!!!

Principalmente do Draco e da Gina enrolados no cobertor!

Aqui estão as reviews:

ChunLi Weasley Malfoy  


Prometi? Action? Sério? XD hauihauiah É, calma, não morre, não! Rony: não é uma Brastemp... Espero que tenha gostado do primeiro dia de viagem:D Espero que tenha gostado:D

GinnyMalfoy  


Vamos fazer uma fila! Quem quer estar no lugar da Gina? Hauiahaiuhaiuh Espero que tenha gostado!! Beijos:D

Nah S2  


Obrigada pelos elogios, Nah! Aqui está o novo capítulo, e obrigada por compreender a demora:D Um beijo, querida! Espero que tenha gostado!!

tatazinha  


Hauiahaui Eu também quero ser puxada pelo Draco! Eu também pensei nas cartas, mas achei que i a ficar meio chato, né? Espero que tenha gostado! Beijos:D

Mahh Lima  


Hauiahuia Oi, Mah! Espero que tenha gostado do novo capítulo!! O que achou do primeiro dia?!? Beijos:DDD

Kagome-LilyE  


Ahuiahauiha Como assim, a Luna precisa de um extintor? Auhauihauiah Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo, querida!! Um beijo gigante:)

Luiza Holmes  


Haiuahiua É, discreta e Luna não combinam muito, mesmo! Nhá, eu gosto deles:D haiuhaiuah Não ele foi 'sexy' mesmo! XD hauihauiah Um beijo gigante!

Nessa  


Aqui está a atualização e fico muito contente que você tenha gostado da fic:DD Estou tentando atualizá-las logo, mas anda meio complicado!! Hauiahauiha Espero que tenha gostado!! Beijos!

Luiza Lestrange  


Uai, é! É a avó materna do Draco! Pq? Eu coloquei paterna?!?!? O.O Não acredito! Quando? Aí, vou colocar a errata ali! T.T Brigada, Lulu! E por onde você anda, sua sumida? Espero que tenha gostado! Beijos!

Ana Flah  


Eu tenho entrado bastante, você que sumiu! O.O Espero que tenha gostado do primeiro dia!! Beijos:DDD

Princesa Chi  


Passou em 4 faculdades?!? To de cara! XD Espero que você entre mais para atualizar a sua fic! E espero que tenha gostado do novo capítulo! Beijos:D

Kath  


Infelizmente, temos um lema em casa (não que eu concorde com ele): "Notas acima de 8, ou sem diversão!", então... eu estou tentando dar um jeito, mas anda complicado mesmo, eu sei e sinto muito pela demora:/ Espero que tenha gostado do novo capítulo! Beijos:D

brúh.  


Hauihauia Espero que tenha gostado do novo capítulo! Eu pulei as preparações, porque eu as achei meio desnecessárias... Sorry:/ Um beijo gigante:D

Reivly  


Sim, garanto que muita coisa vai acontecer nestas duas semanas!!! Espero que tenha gostado do novo capítulo, Reivly! Um beijo gigante:D

Anaisa  


Nhá, eu que te amo MENOS que o Malfoy. Quando marcarem a data do nosso casamento, eu te convido para se sentar lá atrás, OK? Beijos!

Tatiizinha Malfoy  


Nada que venha da Luna pode ser comum! Hum, calma aí! Ahuaihaiu A Gina e o Draco casando? XD Tudo bem! Espero que tenha gostado do novo capítulo! Se der tudo certo, atualizarei **Sobrevivendo ao Natal** hoje mesmo:D Beijos!

Paola Lee  


Obrigada por ler todas as fics, Pa! Isso é muito importante para mim! ;D E desculpe a demora, mas aqui está o novo capítulo! Espero que tenha gostado! Beijos:)

Mell Black  


Bem, eu atualizei! Demorei, mas atualizei! E obrigada pelo elogio!! Hauiahuia Relaxa, as casquinhas serão tiradas lentamente! XD hauhauia Beijos:D

Ginny Danae Malfoy  


Hauiahaui Mesmo que o contato tenha sido paranóico, né? XD hauihaiuahaiuh Aqui está o novo capítulo, querida:D Um beijo!!

EuDy  


Bom, nesse capítulo, aconteceram várias coisas entre o Draco e a Gina! XD Espero que tenha gostado! ;D Beijos!!

larimalfoy & becamalfoy  


O que achou do primeiro dia? Espero que tenham gostado!! Desculpe a demora! Tá add no orkut, sim! Um beijo gigante:D

miaka  


Hauiahiuah Espero que tenha gostado do primeiro capítulo, Mi! Um beijo gigantesco! ;D

Dama mary potter  


OK, você pode entrar na fila atrás de mim! XD Beijos e espero que tenha gostado! ;D

Mady Potter Black  


Aqui está o novo capítulo, Mady! Beijos:D

Gla Evans-Dumbledore  


Espero que tenha gostado do primeiro dia, Gla! ;D hauihauiah Espero por uma review sua, OK? Beijos!!

Nanny D.  


Espero que tenha gostado deste novo capítulo! Já estou lendo ela, mas to meio lerda, por que to muito ocupada:/// Mas vou ler, prometo!!! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo novo!! Beijos:D

Biazinha Malfoy  


Hauiahauih Seria uma boa idéia, sabia?!? XD Pena que você não comentou isso antes! T.T Espero que tenha gostado do novo capítulo! Beijos:D

Lauh'Malfoy  


Bethy! Que bom que você gosta da Luna:D hauiahiuahaiuha Então, nós temos uma Luna original, aqui, é? XD Espero que tenha gostado do novo capítulo, querida:D Beijos!!

Fini Felton  


Bem, a Luna é uma amiga preocupada, oras! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo novo! Um beijo gigante:

Fefs 

A Luna se supera, né? XD Tenho, sim! Vai esperando que eu já te passo o número dele! XD Espero que tenha gostado do novo capítulo! Beijos:D

Tety Potter-Malfoy  


Bom, a única LOUCA nessa fic, é a Gina! XD O que achou do Draco e da Gina nesse capítulo?!? Espero que tenha gostado do novo capítulo! Beijos:)

Ana Raquel  


Espero que a Luna tenha te surpreendido neste capítulo! Aqui está a atualização! Espero que tenha gostado!! Beijos!! ;D

cahnaomi  


Aqui está a continuação! Obrigada pelo elogio! Espero que tenha gostado! Beijos:D

Um beijo gigante para vocês:DDD

Amo todos!

Obrigada pelas reviews!!

Até a próxima!!!

Gii


	12. Segundo Dia

Capítulo 12 – Segundo Dia

_Gina_

_**Luna**_

(narração)

-------- - anotação interrompida

XxXxX – fim da anotação

Agora, vamos para o segundo dia:D

(Gina acordou e deu de cara com os pés de Draco Malfoy, revirou os olhos e bufou, levantou-se e correu até sua mala, procurando pelo diário, achou-o com facilidade e fechou-se no banheiro)

_Luna?_

_**Bom dia!**_

_Bem, seria, se eu não tivesse acordado com o pé fedorento de Draco Malfoy na minha cara!_

_**Pé? Fedorento? Virgínia Weasley, não tem um pedaço do corpo de Draco Malfoy que não cheire à Paraíso, está ouvindo?**_

_Hahaha. Essa foi boa. É porque você nunca ficou perto dele o suficiente para sentir o cheiro dele de mau elemento!_

_**Bom, vamos parar de enrolação e ir direto ao assunto: como foi ontem?**_

_Um inferno, para variar um pouco. _

_**Mesmo com a mamãe da sogrinha?**_

_Drusilla não é a mãe da minha sogra. Ou melhor, Narcisa não é minha sogra!_

_**Quanta intimidade! Já tá chamando o sogrinho de 'Lulu'?**_

_Se ele não estivesse em Azkaban, eu poderia considerar a possibilidade. _

_**Ui, que crueldade! Mas, bem, vamos começar do inicio! Depois que você me deixou aqui, ávida por detalhes!**_

_OK. Bem, depois que eu sai do banheiro, Draco Malfoy entrou para tomar banho, eu me troquei e fui tomar café da manhã. _

_Quando cheguei lá, tinha uma mesa que parecia um banquete e Druella Black já estava tomando uma xícara de café e lendo o Profeta Diário, ergueu os olhos para mim, e gesticulou para que eu me sentasse._

_Claro que eu estava da cor de um tomate, devido o ocorrido da noite passada, então, me sentei meio sem graça e apenas coloquei um pouco de suco de laranja em um copo. _

_**E ela não falou nada sobre a noite passada?**_

_Bem, não._

_Mas também suponho que não tinha nada que ela pudesse falar._

_**Bem, ela poderia dizer algo do tipo: "Meu neto é bom de cama?"**_

_Luna... esse é o tipo de coisa que eu tenho certeza que os avós não querem nunca descobrir. Bem, pelo menos os avós que não são pedófilos. _

_**Bem, se eu tivesse um neto como Draco Malfoy...**_

_Luna. Eca._

_**Vai dizer que você não se sentiu tentada por ele, nem um segundo?**_

_Claro que não! Já disse que são só negócios!_

_**Claro, eu quero um negócio desses! **_

_Luna..._

_**Certo. Foi mal. Continua!**_

_Bem, só sei que a Druella puxou assunto comentando sobre uma atualidade qualquer do tipo: "Você viu como o nível da água está subindo? Trouxas estúpidos, estão acabando com o mundo", como se a lareira que ela mantém ligada a noite toda não tivesse nada a ver com tudo isso. _

_Mas que seja, eu concordei com ela, e Draco desceu as escadas, com o cabelo loiro úmido. _

_**Ain, ele estava usando tanguinha?**_

_Não. _

_**Shorts?**_

_Não. _

_**Ele estava pelado?!?**_

_Não!!_

_**Ah, então... ele estava normal?**_

_É._

_**Que decepção. **_

_Pois é. Bem, de qualquer forma, ele chegou e deu um beijo na bochecha da avó, enquanto murmurava um bom dia, e depois se inclinou e me deu um selinho! Como se eu fosse alguma coisa dele!_

_**Tecnicamente, você é a namorada dele. **_

_De mentira. Ninguém falou sobre beijos na boca!_

_**Bom, mas eu acho que isso tá meio que incluso no pacote. E eu não acredito que você está reclamando! É como um bônus!**_

_Luna!_

_**Bem, pelo menos você não demonstrou na frente da avó dele, demonstrou?**_

_Lógico que não! Apenas lancei um olhar do tipo, 'quê?!?' para ele, que ele ignorou, sentou-se ao meu lado e começou a se servir, como se me dar um selinho não fosse nada!_

_**Gina, foi só um selinho!**_

_Você não está entendendo a gravidade da situação, Luna! Mas não serei eu que vou explicar todos os mil, oitocentos e noventa e sete motivos porque Draco Malfoy me dar um selinho é errado. _

_**Bem, por favor, continue!**_

_Tudo bem. Estávamos comendo quando Druella ergueu os olhos do jornal, e sorriu. _

"_Seu primo chega hoje, querido", sorriu, "Está animado? Faz muito tempo que vocês não se vêem"_

"_É", limitou-se Draco, e eu pude perceber que esse assunto o incomodava um pouco. _

_**Você percebeu?**_

_Sim. _

_**Mas, assim? Simplesmente, percebeu?**_

_Bem, ele desviou os olhos, encolheu os ombros e fez um 'é' como quem diz, 'bem, eu preferiria estar falando sobre o tempo, se você não se importa'. _

_**Já estão tão próximos?**_

_Não, Luna. Mas, só para o caso de você ter esquecido, eu tenho seis irmãos, eu sei como um homem age quando não quer falar de algum assunto. _

_**Eu não esqueci. Mas mesmo assim, Draco Malfoy não é exatamente o mais comunicativo dos seres humanos.**_

_Ele pode não falar muito, mas os gestos ajudam. _

_**Tipo uma língua se remexendo na sua boca?**_

_Luna._

_**Certo. Desculpe. Continue, por favor. **_

_Bem, de qualquer forma, a avó de Draco perguntou se dormimos bem, mas não tinha nenhum tom de desconcerto, deu para perceber que era uma pergunta normal, sem qualquer segunda intenção. _

"_A cama estava muito boa, vovó", respondeu Draco, por nós dois. _

"_Fico feliz que tenham gostado. Como têm estado na escola, queridos?", perguntou, enquanto colocava mais café em sua xícara. _

"_Bem", respondemos juntos. _

"_E suas aulas de Transfiguração, querido?", perguntou ela, interessada._

"_Tirei um 'A', no último teste", Draco resmungou, como se isso fosse algo de que devesse se envergonhar._

_**Mas 'A' é uma nota excelente.**_

_Bem, foi o que eu pensei em dizer, mas, a avó dele falou, antes que eu pudesse me expressar:_

"_Dougie tirou 'E'... em todas as matérias", concluiu, sorrindo, "Você poderia aprender um pouco mais com o seu irmão, querido"_

_E não foi impressão minha, mas Draco cerrou o punho com força, então, eu disse:_

"_Draco vai muito bem em poções, no entanto. Me ajudou em um trabalho, e eu tirei 'E', e em todas as suas provas, tem as maiores médias da turma", logo me corrigi, "A Melhor Média da Turma" _

"_Em poções", acrescentou a avó dele, como se isso não fosse grande coisa, "Meu marido era professor de poções, como o dom passa de geração à geração, todos os nossos netos são incrivelmente bons nessa matéria, inclusive..."_

"_Dougie", Draco completou à contragosto. _

_**Quem é esse tal de Dougie, afinal de contas?**_

_O primo do Draco. _

_**Draco?**_

_Malfoy._

_**Ah, sei. **_

_Bom, de qualquer forma, eu meio que me senti mal pelo Draco. Quero dizer, ele vai bem em poções, e não importa se todo o resto dos netos dela vai bem também, ela devia exaltar isso._

"_Bem, eu estou bastante orgulhosa dele", disse, corajosamente. _

"_Oh, querida!", ela deu um sorrisinho do tipo 'covenhamos', "Draco é ótimo..."_

_Draco repentinamente se levantou, e deu um sorriso forçado. _

"_Bem, eu vou me trocar... estava pensando em dar um pulo na piscina", e se retirou da mesa. _

_**Mas que dó!**_

_Eu sei, me senti quase desesperada por causa dele! _

_Levantei-me, murmurei um 'com licença' e subi as escadas correndo atrás dele._

_**Que lindo!!**_

_Estou te ignorando..._

"_Malfoy", sussurrei, porque não achei que a avó dele fosse achar normal que eu chamasse meu namorado pelo sobrenome. _

_Ouvi uma porta batendo, e quando cheguei, vi a porta do nosso quarto fechada, bati de leve e abri. _

"_Malfoy?", sussurrei, de novo. _

"_O que é?", perguntou ele, abrindo a porta e ele estava sem camiseta. _

"_O que você está fazendo?", perguntei, horrorizada._

**"_Me despindo para que nós possamos fazer amor como loucos!"_**

_Não. _

_Ele disse: "Vou colocar uma roupa de banho", ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, "Foi o que eu disse que iria fazer, não era?"_

_Eu fitei-o, preocupada. _

"_Você tem certeza?"_

_Ele hesitou. _

"_Bem, sim, eu tenho", disse, num tom de voz óbvio. _

"_É só que eu achei...", comecei. _

"_Weasley, eu não ligo para o que minha avó diz e eu agradeceria se você só fingisse que é minha namorada, e parasse de agir como uma super-heroína, eu não preciso disso, está bem?", ele me perguntou, de maneira arrogante. _

_**Uau. Isso é que é ser direto!**_

_Fiquei uns segundos em silêncio, sentindo minha garganta arder e me sentindo uma idiota pelo o que eu pensei dele, como se ele fosse alguém que merecesse a minha preocupação. _

"_Certo", e o empurrei, entrando no quarto._

"_O que você está fazendo?", perguntou ele._

"_Bem, vou colocar meu biquíni, também quero nadar", disse, com simplicidade, enquanto procurava pelo meu biquíni, ouvi-o bufando, enquanto eu ia até o banheiro, me troquei e saí de lá com uma canga amarrada na cintura, e para a minha surpresa, ele ainda estava lá. _

"_Vamos?", perguntei, sem olhar na cara dele. _

_Ele apenas se levantou e nós saímos do quarto._

_**Ele gostou do seu corpo?**_

_Luna!_

_**Haha! Ele te secou, não foi?**_

_**Eu sabia que era tesão reprimido! Eu sempre disse que era!**_

_De qualquer forma, quando saímos para as piscinas, a avó de Draco estava fazendo massagem, deitada na maca, com um maiô e um cara extremamente musculoso estava apertando e batendo em suas costas, enquanto ela estava com os olhos fechados. _

_**Piscinas? Massagista? Draco Malfoy de sunga? Virgínia, você morreu e foi para o paraíso!**_

_Sunga, não, Luna. Bermuda. Por Merlim._

_**Meu pai usa sunga.**_

_Por que será que isso não me surpreende?_

_**O que você quer dizer com isso?**_

_Nada!_

_**Tudo bem, como é nadar com Draco Malfoy?**_

_Não nadei com ele, dividimos a mesma piscina, e só porquea avó dele estava lá e obviamente ela estranharia o fato de que dois namorados fossem nadar em piscinas diferentes._

_Eu estava encostada na borda, com a cabeça apoiada nos braços, observando a imensa mansão, quando Draco Malfoy me puxou para perto dele. _

"_O que você está fazendo?", sussurrei. _

_Ele apenas me fitou daquela forma do tipo "você é minha namorada, lembra?", e me puxou para mais perto, e então, me beijou. _

_**De novo?**_

_Sim. Mas foi diferente dessa vez._

_**O que você quer dizer com isso?**_

_Não sei, só sei que foi diferente._

_**Hum... foi de língua?**_

_Foi... mas não é disso que eu estou falando. _

_**Como assim?!?**_

_Não sei. Não foi que nem o beijo do café da manhã, onde ele simplesmente se inclinou e me beijou, esse beijo teve mais... preparação. _

_**Ou eu sou muito burra, ou o que você está falando não faz o mínimo sentido.**_

_Que saco!_

_Ele me puxou, até que nossos corpos se chocaram, e eu senti o corpo dele contra o meu, então, ele olhou no fundo dos meus olhos – e, eu reconheço, os olhos dele são lindos e penetrantes -, então, ele tocou o meu rosto com a ponta dos dedos, depois escorregou-os, lentamente, até a minha nuca, me puxou, e me beijou. _

_E no começo, foi aquele roçar de lábios, mas depois ele tocou os meus lábios de leve com a língua e eu dei passagem para que ele intensificasse o beijo e, quando nos separamos, eu me senti meio decepcionada._

_Não pelo beijo, porque Draco Malfoy beija muito bem, mas porque não era de verdade. _

_Não tinha sentimento._

_Ele não queria me beijar._

_**Objeção. **_

_Hein?_

_**Gina, esse beijo não teve jeito de um beijo sem sentimento. **_

_Exato!_

_Mas eu sei que não foi nada sério, porque Draco Malfoy, depois que me beijou, me soltou e voltou-se com naturalidade para a escada, e foi então que eu percebi. _

_Um cara estava lá, na borda da piscina. _

_**O Dougie?**_

_É. O Dougie. Draco me beijou para impressioná-lo, acho. Aliás, vamos botar dessa forma: O DOUGIE. _

_**Isso quer dizer que ele é...?**_

_Lindo, maravilhoso, gostoso, espirituoso e eu não consigo acreditar que ele tenha um terço do gene de Draco Malfoy. _

_**O que você quer dizer com isso?**_

_Bem, eu acompanhei Draco para fora da piscina, e então, alguém disse: _

"_Que beijasso, hein, primo? Tá com tudo em cima!", disse uma voz e quando eu ergui os olhos, quase cai para trás. _

_Ele é moreno, tem a pele levemente bronzeada, olhos verdes brilhantes, cabelo desgrenhados, rosto quadrado e másculo, e um corpo de dar inveja. _

_**Harry Potter surgiu na casa dos Blacks?**_

_Não, Luna. Esse é o Dougie. _

_**Ah. É. Nossa, mas ele é tudo isso?**_

_E mais um pouco. _

_E é tão diferente do Draco! Quero dizer, ele e Draco falaram sobre algumas coisas, mas quando ele se voltou para mim, começou a falar comigo como se nos conhecêssemos desde sempre!_

"_Você conseguiu uma namorada e tanto, Draco", riu ele, enquanto passava o braço pelo meu ombro e eu senti o cheiro de perfume caro que ele exalava. _

_A marca não é a mesma do Draco, esse é bem mais cítrico, mas dava para ver que é tão caro quanto o que meu "namorado" usa. _

"_É, eu consegui", Draco deu um sorrisinho, enquanto me envolvia o cotovelo com a mão e me puxou, lentamente, em sua direção, afastando-me de Dougie. _

_**Ciúmes?**_

_Não creio que seja isso. O jeito que ele olhou para Dougie, era meio como se ele estivesse dizendo que eu era dele. Mas não em um jeito romântico, num jeito meio obsessivo. _

_**Hum. Que Merlim ilumine meu destino e que, alguma vez em minha vida, Draco Malfoy me segure de um jeito possessivo. **_

_Luna, foi estranho._

_E, por mais que Dougie seja um amor, dava para ver as faíscas saindo dos olhos deles, e eu tentei começar uma conversa educada. _

"_Então, Douglas, certo? Onde você estuda?", perguntei e a mão de Draco em volta do meu braço espreitou-se um pouco mais, e fiz uma leve careta de dor, mas resolvi não reclamar, porque poderia achar estranho. _

"_Me chame de Dougie. E eu estudo em Elliot Witches Formation", ele disse, dando de ombros. _

_**Tá brincando, a mensalidade desse colégio custa uma fortuna!**_

_Sim, mas, normalmente, é só para pessoas que não foram aceitas em Hogwarts, de forma que, embora o colégio só tenha ricos, não são os que tem a real vocação para serem bruxos. _

_**Bem, mas ele é rico.**_

_Luna, isso não interessa._

_**Quando você estiver casada e estiver morando em um fim de mundo que nem tem elevador, ao invés de morar em uma mansão você vai ver se o dinheiro importa ou não. **_

_De qualquer forma, assim que Dougie me contou da escola, Druella chegou e puxou-o para uma conversa animada e puxa-saquista e eu observei Draco, cuidadosamente. _

_Suas feições estavam tensas. _

"_Malfoy, você está me machucando", eu disse, apontando para a mão em meu braço, quando sua avó e seu primo estavam longe demais para ouvirem._

"_Desculpe", disse ele, sem um pingo de sinceridade (surpresa, surpresa!), enquanto me soltava rapidamente. _

_**Acho que ele está tenso. Quero dizer, obviamente ele e o primo devem estar concorrendo para ver quem é o melhor neto. **_

_Ou pior, quem vai ficar com a maior parte dos bens da avó. _

_**Escuta, esse primo... ele não tem celular, não?**_

_Acredito que tenha, mas não achei que seria agradável conversar com Douglas muito mais do que já fiz. Além do mais, estou representando uma namorada, e não é dele. _

_**Entendo. **_

_É._

_**Mas está morrendo de vontade, não está?**_

_Ele é tão parecido com Harry Potter, que, às vezes, até me dói! _

_**Gina, como o Malfoy vai encarar isso?**_

_Não vai encarar. Ele já deixou bem claro que não me quer perto de Dougie._

_**Como assim?**_

_Bem, depois que Druella dedicou meia hora de seu tempo para me fazer uma pequena biografia de Dougie, jantamos e, pouco depois do jantar, Draco subiu as escadas e fui com ele, para que fôssemos dormir. _

"_Vamos dividir a cama de novo?", perguntei. _

_**Gina! Por que você simplesmente não põe um conjunto sexy e fala "te desejo"? É tão mais direto!**_

_Luna, eu só estava querendo saber, oras bolas. _

_**Sei. Hum. Continue.**_

"_Eu não vou dormir na poltrona", disse ele, entrando no banheiro para escovar os dentes. _

"_Bem, então parece que dividiremos a cama de novo. De qualquer forma, Malfoy... você não acha seu primo extremamente parecido com...", e me interrompi._

_**Por quê?**_

_Bem, para começo de conversa, por que eu perguntaria aquilo para Draco Malfoy? Qual é a importância? De que vale saber se Dougie é ou não parecido com Harry?_

_**Gina, eu só me pergunto porque você não pensa antes de falar.**_

_Vindo de você, isso é muito irônico. _

_**Bem, tanto faz. **_

_É, de qualquer forma, Draco Malfoy ficou alguns segundos em silêncio, provavelmente esperando que eu continuasse, ao perceber meu silêncio, pude ouvir sua voz, abafada pela pasta de dente. _

"_Meu primo, o quê?"_

_Continuei em silêncio e ouvi quando ele cuspiu na pia e depois quando bocejou a água, saiu do banheiro, com a sobrancelha erguida. _

"_Não, nada", falei, rapidamente, corando. _

_Ele ficou em silêncio, me observando. _

"_Weasley, termine o que você estava falando, por favor", ele praticamente ordenou. _

_**Draco Malfoy é tão sexy quando ele manda em algo. Eu sempre vejo ele tratando aqueles dois amigos dele como lixo, e ele fica irresistível. **_

_Luna, concentre-se. _

_**OK. Continue, então!!**_

_Então, eu resolvi falar. _

"_Seu primo meio que se parece com... o Harry"_

_Ele ficou um pouco em silêncio. _

"_Hum... Harry Potter? Esse Harry?", perguntou, parecendo bastante receoso. _

_Balancei a cabeça, concordando._

"_Ótimo!", rosnou ele, abrindo a própria mala e pegando a roupa com que dormia, "Então, o que você vai fazer? Dar em cima dele?", e isso soou como uma acusação, "Porque se você quiser, só me avise, e a gente simula uma briga!" _

_Ele ia fechar a porta do banheiro, mas eu a empurrei e entrei, fechando a porta às minhas costas._

_**Uau, Gina! Isso é que é uma garota com atitude! Agora é que eu estou gostando do que eu estou vendo! Como Malfoy é na cama?**_

_Não fiz sexo com ele, Luna._

_**Bem, vai ter sexo em algum lugar? Porque, eu sinto informar, querida, mas você tem que manter os leitores interessados. **_

_A única leitora é você, e se você não quiser saber mais nada, é só dizer que eu fecho isso aqui na hora._

_**Não! Não! Tudo bem, santa casta. Sem sexo. Entendi. Por favor, continue. **_

"_Me impressiona que você pense assim de mim", rosnei para ele, enquanto cruzava os braços, "Eu estou aqui com você e sob nenhuma circunstâncias eu... ousaria... fazer qualquer coisa com seu primo" _

_Depois que eu disse isso, corei furiosamente. _

"_Além do mais", acrescentei, rapidamente, "Eu quero manter o meu 'E' em Poções"_

_Draco Malfoy me observou, em silêncio. _

"_Ouça, você pode fazer o que quiser da sua vida, eu não tenho nada a ver com ela. Só peço que, se você for se apaixonar pelo meu primo, deixe para demonstrar seu afeto no último dia, OK?"_

"_Malfoy, eu não sinto nada pelo seu primo!"_

"_Não estou nem aí se você gosta dele ou não, Weasley", ele apontou o dedo em riste para mim, "E eu não me importo, OK? Só não vá dar uma de cadela no cio (EXATAMENTE com essas palavras) para cima dele por enquanto"_

_Observei-o, horrorizada._

"_Nunca mais fale comigo assim, Malfoy. Nunca mais", sibilei, "Estou tentando te ajudar aqui, se você não percebeu"_

_**Uau!**_

"_Não preciso da sua ajuda, Weasley, só peço que você finja, por quatorze dias, que você gosta de mim"_

"_Eu não sou uma atriz tão talentosa assim, Malfoy", respondi, de volta. _

_E quando percebi, nós dois estávamos muito próximos. _

_**Se beijaram?**_

_É óbvio que não! _

_**Por quê?!?**_

_Por que nós... er... nos odiamos?_

_**Nunca diga nunca, ninguém garante o dia de amanhã! **_

_De qualquer forma, Draco Malfoy pegou uma manta em um dos armários e deitou-se na poltrona, e eu me senti um pouco mal por isso. _

"_Malfoy, você não precisa dormir aí. Você pode deitar ao contrário. A cama é grande", eu disse, com frieza, enquanto escovava os dentes e colocava meu pijama, no banheiro. _

_Quando cheguei, Draco Malfoy havia adotado minha idéia e deitado-se com a cabeça no pé da cama, e os pés na cabeceira, e já estava de olhos fechados. Suspirei, deitei-me, e me estiquei, apagando a luz. _

"_Boa noite, Malfoy", eu sussurrei. _

_**Que lindo!**_

---------

(Batidas fortes na porta.

"Virgínia, eu preciso usar o banheiro!", informou Draco Malfoy, do outro lado da porta.

"Está certo!", berrou ela, de volta, e voltou a escrever.)

----------

_Malfoy quer usar o banheiro. Tenho que ir. Até amanhã!_

_**Até! Guarde todos os detalhes em sua cabeça, ouviu?!?**_

_Está certo! _

XxXxX

(Gina abriu a porta.

"Pode usar", disse, abraçando o diário.

"Muito obrigado", ironizou ele.

"De nada", cantarolou ela, enquanto saía do banheiro e guardava o diário na mala.

"Me espere para descer para o café da manhã", disse ele, lá de dentro.

"OK", suspirou a garota, enquanto se trocava.)

_Continua..._

**N/A: **Gente, sinto muito a demora!!

Mas aqui está o novo capítulo!

_Gii ouve: Black Hole – Lindsay Lohan_

Gente, desculpe a demora!!!

Eu adorei escrever esse capítulo e ele ficou até que longo, vai! Espero que tenham gostado!

Sim, teve action, e, dos próximos capítulos para frente, teremos cada vez mais actions:D

Já sentiram que a Gina está com pena demais do Draco?

Hauihaiuhaaiuh

Bom, agora, as reviews:

Tatiizinha Malfoy

Aqui está o segundo dia! Espero que você esteja gostando! ;D Bem, eles são Draco e Gina, não tem como _não_ ter fôlego! Espero que tenha gostado escapadora de MSN! ;D Beijos!

Mahh Lima

Aqui está o próximo capítulo e eu espero que você esteja se divertindo com ele, também:D Um beijo!

Lia Potter Black

Só não vai me culpar se você ficar de recuperação, hein? Hauiahiauh Estou tentando atualizar todas as fics:D Um beijo, querida!!

tatazinha

Eu gosto de Harry e Gina, também! Será que a vovó do Draco é mesmo um anjinho?!? Espero que tenha gostado do novo capítulo! Beijos:D

Veronica M.

Aqui está atualização! Desculpa a demora! Espero por uma review com a sua opinião! Um beijo gigante:D

Sarah D. Malfoy

Aqui está a atualização e espero que você esteja gostando, querida:D Beijos gigantescos!

Mady Potter Black

Postei, Mady:D Um beijo gigante!

ceelah

Continuei! Espero que tenha gostado! ;D

Nah S2

Eu também! Aliás, ao invés de ser _igual _ela, eu estaria bem mais feliz em _ser _ela! Alguém sabe fazer a poção Políssuco? Hauiaha Um beijo, Nah! ;D

Princesa Chi

Uau! 5 faculdades?!? Que é isso! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Beijos:)

Misty Weasley Malfoy

Aqui está a atualização! Desculpe a demora:( Claro, vou te colocar no lugar da Gina! Hauiahiuah Beijos! ;D

Luiza Lestrange

Já está adicionada no MSN! E, sim, se tivesse um Grammy Awards para os que mais se ferram, Draco e Gina ganhariam:D Beijos!

Nanny D.

Fiz capítulos maiores, espero que esteja gostando! Um beijo gigantesco, querida:D Estou lendo sua fic, de vagar, eu sei, mas eu chego lá! ;)

Mari-Buffy

Bem, eu quero ser a Gina quase que o tempo todo, então... Espero que tenha gostado, viu?!? ;D Beijos!

ChunLi Weasley Malfoy

Va! Você tá sumida:( Espero que tenha gostado das cenas deste capítulo! Bem ninguém consegue ficar longe do Draco, mesmo! Um beijo gigante:D

Lola Garcia

Não, eu demoro um pouquinho, mas nunca abandono nada:D Que bom que você está gostando, querida! Espero que tenha se divertido com esse capítulo também!! Beijos:D

Lauh'Malfoy

Bethôncia! Espero nunca te matar de rir, mas gostaria muito que você continuasse se divertindo com as minhas fics! Bem, eu não me importaria em ler sobre Draco Malfoy... se ao menos ele existisse de verdade:( Beijos! XD

EuDy

Por que você estava deprimida? O.O Espero que você esteja melhor e que tenha se divertido com o capítulo! Beijos:D

Luiza Holmes

Todas nós invejamos a Gina! Lu, o que achou da pontadinha da avó do Draco que apareceu? Espero que tenha gostado! Beijos:)

Dani B. Slytherin

Espero que tenha se divertido neste capítulo tanto quanto se divertiu no outro:) Um beijo imenso, querida!

Livinha

Bem, é impossível desdenhar Draco Malfoy, mas... se a ruiva teima em tentar! XD O que achou do primo do Draco? Espero que tenha gostado! Beijos:D

Ginny Danae Malfoy

Bem, o jeito que a Gina acordou hoje não foi dos melhores, mas, bem, só de ter dormido com o Draco já vale a pena, né? Espero que você tenha gostado, querida! Beijos:D

brúh.

Eu sei, desculpe a demora, mas as coisas ficaram apertada com o colégio! Desculpe! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo mesmo assim:D Beijos!

riton

O que achou do Dougie? Faça suas apostas!! Ahuiaha Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo!! Beijos:D

Anaisa

Nhá! Ter inveja da Gina é uma coisa natural! Quem não tem hoje em dia, né, sócia? XD Amo você!! Beijos!

Ana Raquel

Nossa, é verdade! Rufus é nome de cachorro:D Gostou do Dougie?!? Beijos, querida:DDD

Paola Lee

Bem, vendo que ela é avó do Draco, ela deve estar acostumada! Hauhaiuah Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo, querida:D

miaka

Hauiahiauha O que achou da atuação da Gina, Mi? E da vovócinha adorável? Espero que tenha gostado, querida! Beijos:D

Gla Evans-Dumbledore

Espero que tenha se divertido neste capítulo também, Glá! ;D Um beijo gigante!

Dama mary potter

Certo, vou mostrar sua oferta para a Gina! Hauihauiah Bem, eu também quero Draco Malfoy em um cobertor comigo:D Beijos!

Kath

Aconteceu algo entre eles nesse capítulo! Espero que tenha gostado, Kath! ;) Beijos!!

Fefs

Menina, nunca mais me mata de susto desse jeito! O que achou da Gina e do Draco neste capítulo? O que achou da vovó:D Beijos!

Fini Felton

Digamos que a Luna é a mais... ahn... "correta" delas duas! Afinal, ela sabe o que é bom! Hauihauia Um beijo!!

lari Malfoy & beca malfoy

O que achou do segundo dia?!? Espero que tenham gostado! Teve umas actions, mas, por enquanto, nenhum sentimento! ;D Um beijo!

Kagome-LilyE

Nesse capítulo teve action! Espero que você tenha gostado, querida:D

Gente, muito obrigada pelo carinho de vocês!

Um beijo gigantesco:D

Gii


	13. Terceiro Dia

**Capítulo 13 – Terceiro Dia**

Gina

**Luna **

(narração)

----------- - bilhete interrompido

XxXxX – bilhete terminado

**N/A: **Desculpem a demora! Agora, o capítulo:D

(Gina chutou os cobertores, e se encolheu quando ouviu um gemido abafado de Draco Malfoy, informando que ela o havia acertado de alguma forma, durante os movimentos.

Ele ainda estava deitado da maneira que dormiram no dia anterior, de valetes.

Sentou-se e observou o corpo de Draco Malfoy, delgado, coberto pelo cobertor.

Ele se movimentou, virou-se de costas para ela e resmungou alguma coisa.

A ruiva hesitou .

Suspirou, pegou o diário na mala e foi para o banheiro.)

_Bom dia, Luna._

_**Gina! Achei que você não vinha mais!**_

_Só me atrasei meia hora!_

_**Bem, meia hora pareceu uma eternidade!**_

_Bem, isso porque você não esteve aqui comigo ontem, então você ia conhecer a eternidade._

_**Oh, é verdade. Conseguiu falar com a sua mãe? **_

_Sim, mas me sinto muito mal por ter que mentir para ela. Ainda mais quando se trata do __Malfoy_

_**Ah, pelo amor de Merlim! Lá vem você...**_

_Quer que eu seja sincera?_

_**Depende. **_

_Do quê?_

_**Seu sincera significa: "ficar me fazendo de coitada e tentando arranjar defeitos em alguém que é cientificamente, fisicamente e humanamente perfeito"?**_

_Sim._

_**Então, não. **_

_Luna, você não o conhece, de verdade. _

_**Não que seja por falta de tentativa. **_

_Ele é um garoto mimado. _

_É isso o que ele é! _

_Sem tirar nem pôr. _

_**Garoto mimado **__**sexy**__**. Você se esqueceu deste detalhe. **_

_Luna, pelo amor de Merlim!_

_**Quando ele me atendeu no celular, ontem, ele foi sexy. **_

_Ele só disse 'alô'!!_

_**Mas foi o 'alô' mais sexy que já ouvi. Salvo o do seu irmão. Como ele está, por falar nisso?**_

_O Malfoy?_

_**Não, o seu irmão.**_

_Bem. Namorando. Com a Hermione, conhece?_

_**Eu já disse que seu irmão só está com ela, porque ainda não se deu conta de que eu sou seu verdadeiro amor. **_

_Três longos e milagrosos dias que você não falava nele. Eu sabia que era bom demais para ser verdade._

_**Oras, você fica com o deus-grego loiro e eu fico com o ruivo mais gato do planeta. Somos melhores amigas, oras bolas! Devemos namorar homens do mesmo nível!**_

_Primeiro, Rony e Malfoy __não__ estão no mesmo nível nem aqui, nem na China. Draco é mais bonito, no entanto, Rony tem sentimentos, o que lhe deixa consideráveis pontos na dianteira. _

_**Até os Malfoys têm sentimentos. **_

_Oh, sim. Tão bem guardados que nem mesmo eles sabem onde estão!_

_**Gina... o que aconteceu?**_

_Ain, Luna, ontem foi um desastre._

_**Imagino que tenha sido. Ter recebido a ligação da sua mãe deve ter sido péssimo. **_

_A ligação foi o de menos. __De verdade_

_**Bem, então, o que mais pode ter acontecido de tão ruim?**_

_Dougie._

_**Ah, não. Você tem dois caras **__**lindos**__** por perto. Você arranja defeito no Malfoy, vai me dizer que conseguiu arranjar defeitos no **__**primo**__** dele também!**_

_O problema é justamente o __contrário_

_**Como assim?!?**_

_Dougie Black é o cara mais perfeito que já pisou na superfície da Terra! Depois, talvez, do Johnny Depp._

_**E do Ron.**_

_Luna, __acredite em mim__, o Rony não é nada, se comparado ao Dougie!_

_**Você só fala isso porque ele é seu irmão. **_

_**Você ignora a beleza e gostosura dele, porque simplesmente não pode tê-las. **_

_Eu já tive o suficiente de ambas quando Ronald tinha oito anos e saía correndo pela casa pelado. Acredite em mim – novamente -, não é grande coisa. _

_**Não me importo com tamanho, e sim com qualidade!**_

_Quem vê isso, acha que você é a Madonna Júnior. _

_**Quem?**_

_Ninguém. _

_**Continue!**_

_Quando saí do banheiro, ontem, esperei Draco Malfoy tomar o banho vespertino dele – já falei que ele toma __três__ banhos por dia? É por causa de porcos chauvinistas como ele que corremos o risco de ficar sem água -, troquei-me e fiquei sentada na cama, observando o teto, enquanto Draco Malfoy brincava com seu patinho de borracha no banheiro. _

_**O meu chama Dexter. **_

_Quê?_

_**Meu patinho de borracha. Dexter. O nome dele. **_

_Luna... O Malfoy não tem um patinho de borracha! Era só um __jeito de dizer_

_**Oh, sim... **_

_**Bem, era mentira de qualquer forma.**_

_Hum._

_Mentira. _

_OK. _

_De qualquer forma, bateram à porta, e, como achei que ele não tivesse ouvido, fui abri-la. _

_E quem era?!?_

_**O Snape?**_

_Não, Luna. _

_Não era o Snape. _

_Ele está ocupado demais enfurnado em um ninho com __comensais__, lembra?_

_**Ah, é. **_

_**Bem, quem era?**_

_O Dougie!_

_**O que ele foi fazer lá?**_

"_Só checando se vocês já estavam acordados", disse ele, extremamente sexy, enquanto se recostava na batente da porta. _

"_O Mal... Draco está no banho e já descemos", eu sorri para ele._

"_Por que você não está lá com ele?", perguntou o moreno, erguendo uma sobrancelha. _

_**É uma boa pergunta. **_

_Tentei controlar a expressão de nojo que ia se formar no meu rosto automaticamente e sorri. _

"_Não acho que seja da sua conta, senhor Black", cruzei os braços. _

_Os olhos dele baixaram do meu rosto para os meus braços cruzados. _

"_Você é tão branquinha!", admirou-se, dando um passo na minha direção, encurtando a distância, "Tomou os cuidados necessários em relação ao sol? Você deve ter ouvido sobre a camada de ozônio", a voz dele estava calma e inteligente._

_**Nossa, que cara chato!**_

_Luna, ele é __engajado_

_Draco Malfoy nem deve saber o que __é__ a camada de ozônio e o primo dele se preocupa com isso! _

_Eu corei. _

"_Um Malfoy que sabe respeitar o meio ambiente", fiz, num tom irônico, "Bem, não vemos isso todo dia, vemos?"_

_Ele deu um meio-sorriso sexy, que lembrou muito o do Malfoy. _

"_Isso, provavelmente, é porque eu sou um Black, não um Malfoy", os olhos verdes me analisaram atentamente, "Você se preocupa com o meio ambiente, Virgínia?"_

"_Claro que sim!"_

"_Então, acho que você está com o Black errado", e piscou._

_**Que abusado!**_

_**Ele, por acaso, não sabe que você está **__**namorando**__** o primo dele?**_

_Merlim sabe o quanto isso é errado, mas..._

_Eu meio que gostei. _

_**Gina, mas você está namorando com outro!! **_

"_Namorando", se me permite a correção. _

_**De qualquer forma, Gina! **_

_Certo._

_Ele é gato._

_Eu me interessei. _

_Me processe, então!!!_

_**Falta só você dizer que vocês se beijaram!**_

_Não!_

_Claro que não!_

_Eu disse: _

"_Isso é porque ele não é um Malfoy, não um Black", respondi, "Bem, como você já viu, estamos acordados. Nos encontramos lá embaixo"_

_E ele saiu, dando-me um sorriso galanteador. _

_**GINA! Esse cara não presta!**_

_**Tá dando total em cima de você, apesar de saber que você está com o primo dele! **_

_Eu __não__ estou com Draco Malfoy. _

_**Mas ele não sabe disso!**_

_Bem, é verdade!_

_Mas de qualquer forma..._

_**Gina, ele é um hipócrita! Você á namorada do primo dele! **_

_Não de verdade!_

_**OK, deixa para lá!**_

_**Ele foi embora, e...?**_

_Cinco segundos depois que Dougie fechou a porta, Malfoy abriu a do banheiro e saiu com a toalha enrolada na cintura._

"_Quem era?", perguntou, mas eu acho que ele já sabia. _

_Por isso, nem menti. _

"_Seu primo", respondi, enquanto observava o loiro atravessar o quarto em direção a sua mala e caçar por uma troca de roupas. _

"_E o que ele queria?", perguntou, desgostoso. _

"_Saber se estávamos acordados", me deitei na cama, observando o teto novamente. _

"_Interessante", só que o tom de voz dele oscilava entre o entediado e irritado. _

_**Viu? **__**Isso**__** que é homem de verdade!**_

_Um cara que me trata como se eu fosse excremento de ogro?_

_**Não! Ele gosta de você, Gina. Ao modo dele. **_

_Luna, você nem o conhece!_

_**Sim, é verdade. Mas também não o conheço o Rony, mas sei que ele me ama. **_

_Bem, certo... Como eu narrava, antes de você me interromper, Draco Malfoy se vestiu (no banheiro, antes de qualquer pergunta) e nós descemos juntos em direção à sala de refeições. _

_Quando faltavam alguns degraus, Draco Malfoy me observou. _

"_Beije-me", ele sussurrou. _

"_Quê?", perguntei, confusa. _

_**OK, Gina, você é ainda **__**mais**__** retardada do que eu pensava!**_

_**Se Draco Malfoy me pedisse isso... bem, na verdade, ele não precisaria pedir. **_

_Mas isso é porque você não tem um mínimo de amor próprio. _

_**Ah, Gina! Você beijou ou não?**_

_Bem... eu tinha quê, não tinha?_

_**Huhuhu. Você beijou Draco Malfoy!**_

_Minha intenção era dar-lhe somente um selinho, óbvio. _

_E só por causa dessa encenação estúpida que estávamos fazendo. _

_**Claro que foi. **_

_Bem, se você não se lembra, Luna, estou fazendo isso para que nós duas possamos passar de ano em Poções. _

_**Oh, sim. Claro. **_

_Luna!_

_**Apenas poupe-nos dessa demonstração enojante de 'eu não sinto atração por Draco Malfoy' e conte seu dia, certo?**_

_Para a sua informação, eu não sinto atração por trasgos. _

_**Bem, sorte sua que você divide o quarto com um loiro de quase dois metros e peitos tão largos que parecem com a muralha da China – mas trasgo? Definitivamente, eu não vejo nenhum. **_

_Foi uma metáfora. _

_**Muito mal elaborada.**_

_Luna, você quer saber __ou não_

_**Ele te pediu um beijo. Então?**_

"_Quê?", eu perguntei, observando-o, incrédula. _

_Ele passou a mão pela minha cintura, inclinou a cabeça em direção à minha, e sussurrou, ao meu ouvido:_

"_Beije-me, Weasley!", ordenou. _

_O que é meio presunçoso, se você quer a minha opinião. _

_**Retenha-se aos fatos. Você beijando Draco Malfoy? Um pouco de inveja, verdade, mas cem por cento legal. Você tentando justificar? Nada legal. **_

_Que mau humor!_

_**TPM. **_

_Imaginei. _

_**Continuando...**_

_De qualquer forma, os lábios dele estavam a apenas alguns centímetros dos meus. _

_De forma que só preciseis erguer-me na ponta dos pés e juntar nossos lábios. _

_Eu não tinha intenções de intensificar o beijo, mas Draco Malfoy estreitou o braço em torno da minha cintura e tocou, de leve, meus lábios com a língua. _

_E, só para não ficar chato, e também porque eu não queria ter uma língua lambendo os meus lábios, dei passagem. _

_**Descrições quentes. É disso o que eu preciso!**_

_E você vai achar meio clichê quando eu disser que senti um torpor invadir meu corpo, mas, de qualquer forma que só percebi que Dougie e Druella nos observavam quando o primo de Draco Malfoy assobiou e bateu palmas. _

_Nos soltamos, e Draco continuou sério, quando pegou minha mão, entrelaçando nossos dedos, num ato bem falso de 'somos namorados', e conduziu-me em direção à mesa._

_O que me deixou muito puta. _

_**Puta? Ele te deu um beijo desses e você ficou brava?!?**_

_Bem, é só que..._

_Me incomoda o fato de beijar alguém só para fazer cena. _

_Não faço isso. _

_Normalmente, se beijo alguém, sinto algo por ele. _

_**Gina, é quase a mesma coisa!**_

_Não, não é!_

_Porque eu sei que Draco Malfoy não me toca quando seus familiares não estão por perto. _

_Mas isso me deu uma idéia. _

_Muito perversa._

_E que ele detestou. _

_Draco bravo, igual a Gina contente. _

_**Gina... o que você **__**fez?**_

_Aguarde!_

_Como eu dizia..._

"_Tiveram uma boa noite?", perguntou a avó de Draco, enquanto o loiro puxava a cadeira para que eu me sentasse, e ocupasse a cadeira ao meu lado. _

_**Uau! Essa é realmente uma avó moderna...**_

_Draco concordou, soltando um breve 'uhum', enquanto se esticava e pegava um jarro de suco. _

"_Draco", forcei-me a chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome, e ele voltou os olhos em minha direção, "Pode me passar um pão francês?", pedi. _

_Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, esticou-se, e pegou um dos pães franceses._

_**Que cavalheiro!!! É disso que precisamos hoje em dia!**_

_Na verdade, eu meio que me aproveito quando a avó e o primo dele estão por perto. _

_Quando percebi que ele me tratava como uma namorada, quando eles estavam por perto, comecei a me perguntar até onde ele iria. _

"_Querido... por causa de, você sabe, ontem à noite, eu estou meio cansada... você não pode fazer o meu pão com manteiga?", pedi, piscando os olhos. _

_Draco Malfoy, fitou-me, perplexo. _

"_Quer que eu faça, Virgínia?", perguntou Dougie, prontamente. _

_Os olhos de Draco se espreitaram. _

"_Dougie, a namorada é minha. Claro que eu vou fazer o sanduíche dela", revirou os olhos, como quem diz 'isso não é óbvio?', "Então, __querida__, quanto você quer?"_

"_Primeiro, com manteiga. Depois, duas fatia de presunto. E uma de queijo. Não, duas de queijo. É, duas", pedi, sorridente, enquanto via os olhos de Draco traindo toda a sua serventia. _

_**E ele fez seu sanduíche?**_

_Claro que fez!_

_E tenho duas testemunhas tão perplexas quanto eu, quero dizer, eu meio que esperava, mas vê-lo fazendo tudo aquilo era meio inusitado! _

"_Aqui está, __Gina__", resmungou, passando-me o sanduíche. _

"_Oh, que amor! Você realmente domou meu neto, hein, Fontes?", ela sorriu. _

_Eu dei um sorrisinho modesto. _

"_Bem, você sabe, não é sempre que nós encontramos o amor da nossa vida", e esfreguei o braço de Draco com as minhas mãos, "Põe um pouco de suco para mim, __benzinho__?"_

_Draco Malfoy fitou-me como se eu fosse uma louca, mas depois engoliu sua raiva, inclinou-se sobre a mesa e pegou a jarra de suco, enchendo um copo. _

"_Você não fazia isso para a Pansy", observou Dougie, num tom sombrio. _

_**Gina!**_

_**Ele te trata melhor do que trata a **__**Pansy Parkinson**_

_Luna, acho que você ainda não pegou o espírito da coisa. _

_Mas, tudo bem, porque a parte mais brilhante vem agora!_

"_Não, realmente, eu não fazia isso pela Pansy. Ela não significou nada para mim. Bem, pelo menos nada comparado ao que Gina significa", ele deu um sorriso. _

_Era cem por cento falso, mas qualquer um poderia julgá-lo real._

"_Oh, graças ao bom Merlim! Aquela garota era sem classe alguma, Draco", revirou os olhos Druella, enquanto com um aceno de sua varinha, fazia a chaleira encher a xícara de chá quente. _

_**Ah, Merlim! A avó dele não gostava da Pansy? Bem, ninguém gosta, sejamos realistas!**_

_Aparentemente._

_**E então?!?!**_

"_Pansy era simpática", comentou Dougie, dando de ombros, "Era divertida!"_

_E uma veia saltou no pescoço do loiro, juro!_

_Mas ele conseguiu controlá-la._

"_Aqui está, Gina", disse, entregando-me o copo._

"_Obrigada!", disse, contente, enquanto mordia o meu lanche e bebia o meu suco. _

_Dougie se espreguiçou, descontraído, lembrando o Bichento, gato da Hermione. _

_**Credo, Gina! Que comparação infeliz!**_

_Foi fofo. _

"_Então, vocês ainda não me contaram como se conheceram",disse ele, dando uma mordida no próprio lanche, "O Draco ainda estava com a Pansy?"_

_Nós dois nos entreolhamos. _

_**Você e Dougie?**_

_Não, eu e Draco. _

_**Oh, sim. Olhares. E então?**_

_Bem, então, Draco começou a contar. _

_Uma versão bem menos... mexicana... dos fatos. _

"_Sim, eu estava com Pansy. De fato, fiquei com as duas ao mesmo tempo. Por um tempo!", acrescentou, ao perceber meu olhar de ódio, "Mas, então, percebi que Gina era... era... vocês sabem... ela era a garota que eu queria, larguei a Pansy e aqui estamos nós. Não há muito o que dizer"_

_**Foi bem...**_

_Estúpido? Arrogante? Prepotente?_

_**Resumido, eu diria. Mas essas três dão no mesmo. **_

_Bem, suponho que sim. _

_**Então?**_

_Então, eu fechei a cara e continuei a comer, mas em silêncio. _

"_Parece perturbada", sorriu Dougie, "As traições passadas de Draco ainda te magoam?"_

"_Não dá para realmente superar, dá?", perguntei, num tom ofendido. _

"_Eu nunca traí minhas namoradas", o moreno piscou um dos olhos para mim. _

_Draco deu uma risadinha de desprezo. _

"_Isso porque você nunca ficou com uma garota por mais de três dias, priminho", rosnou, irônico. _

"_Hey, vocês dois!", fez Druella, "Parem de brigar. E, querido", disse, referindo-se ao Draco, "Será que você não poderia buscar o jornal para mim?"_

_O loiro pôs-se de pé e levantei-me. _

"_Não precisa ir, querida!", sorriu Druella, enquanto gesticulava, para que eu me sentasse. _

"_Não gosto de me afastar do meu namorado", sorri, enquanto cruzava meu braço no braço dele, enquanto caminhávamos em direção ao saguão onde estava o jardim. _

_**Ain, Gina!**_

_**Realmente, você tem que comer ele!**_

_Luna!!!!_

_**Ah, desculpa, mas é verdade!**_

"_Fiquei com as duas ao mesmo tempo?", ecoei, quando estávamos à uma distância segura. _

"_Aiiin, amooooor, põe duas fatias de queijo, não, cinco, não, quinze... blábláblá?", ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. _

"_Estou tentando te ajudar!", indignei-me, inocente. _

"_Você estava é me fazendo de escravo!", acusou-me. _

"_Também. Mas isso fez o nosso namoro bem mais crédulo", acrescentei. _

_Ele revirou os olhos. _

"_Dougie está interessado em você", disse, repentinamente sério, "E estou falando sério, fique longe dele!"_

_Coloquei as mãos na cintura. _

"_Que tipo de namorada você acha que eu sou?"_

_Draco Malfoy começou a mexer na correspondência, mas interrompeu-se para lançar-me um olhar sério._

"_Eu não estou brincando!", rosnou. _

_Sentei-me na bancada, enquanto o observava procurar pelo jornal – na verdade, o número de envelopes era assombroso. _

"_Não vou ficar com ele", assegurei. _

_**Será ciúmes?!?**_

_Acho que ele só não quer ser corno, se é que me entende. _

_Mesmo que o nosso namoro não seja de verdade e pans..._

_**E você, jurando lealdade? Eu não vi isso vindo. **_

"_Duvido seriamente", comentou o loiro, exasperado, "Eu já vi o jeito que vocês se olham. Meu próprio primo já sabe que você se interessou. Você é uma péssima atriz, Weasley"_

_Arregalei os olhos. _

"_Não__ sou uma péssima atriz!", pulei em pé, e puxei-o em minha direção, chamando sua atenção, "Além do mais, preciso te lembrar que se não for por mim, você não terá sua adorada herança?"_

_Draco Malfoy revirou os olhos. _

"_Ainda não passaram-se as duas semanas", disse, sério. _

_E foi meio seco, se quer minha opinião._

_**Não, não quero sua opinião. Quero fatos. E quero agora!**_

"_Quer dizer que eu não consigo enganar a sua avó?", perguntei. _

"_Quando eu digo péssima atriz, eu realmente quero dizer __péssima__", respondeu, sério. _

"_Por quê?", cruzei os braços. _

"_Weasley, você é péssima em fingir que gosta de mim", ele disse, meio rindo, como se eu fosse uma estúpida. _

"_Desculpe, mas você também não é o senhor carinho, se é que me entende", resmunguei, contrariada. _

_Ele bufou. _

"_Bem, nós brigamos como um casal", disse, enquanto voltava a mexer nas cartas, "É um começo"_

_**Isso é verdade. A parte das brigas como marido e mulher. **_

_Luna!_

_**Claro... claro... "estritamente profissional"... já saquei. **_

_Só que, para a minha (e sua também, espero!) surpresa, peguei-me culpada. _

_Será que eu estava arruinando todas as chances de Draco Malfoy?_

"_Eu posso atuar!", peguei-me exclamando, "E posso enganar sua avó!"_

"_Por dois dias. Três. Quatro, até, se tivermos sorte", concedeu ele, deixando as cartas de lado, "Mas por duas semanas? Com meu primo nos rondando como um gavião? Dificilmente"_

_Puxei Draco Malfoy pelo cotovelo, e, exasperado, ele virou-se para olhar-me novamente. _

"_O quê?", bufou. _

"_Certo. Eu vou me empenhar mais. Mas você tem que me ajudar!", dei de ombros, "Podemos enganá-los, mas não vou conseguir fingir um namoro sozinha. E nem você", acrescentei. _

"_Weasley, isso é estúpido. O melhor que podemos fazer é dar uma desculpa qualquer e voltar para Hogwarts. Pouparia toda a...", só que eu o interrompi. _

_Com um beijo. _

_**Quê?!?!?!?!?!**_

_Olha, eu sei que você vai falar que eu estou tentando me justificar, mas eu não achava justo. _

_Draco Malfoy me ajudou com o trabalho de Poções, e acho que é meio que um direito dele ter sua herança, certo?_

_De qualquer forma, passei a mão pelo seu pescoço e beijei-o, de verdade agora. _

_E quando __eu__ pedi passagem para intensificar o beijo e ele cedeu, senti as mãos dele irem para a minha cintura e, a próxima coisa que eu sei, eu estava sentada no balcão, Draco Malfoy estava entre as minhas pernas, com uma das mãos em meus cabelos e a outra na minha cintura, segurando-a firmemente. _

_**Até que enfim!**_

_Luna, é só trabalho._

_**É, eu sei. Eu só estou me perguntando se um dia eu terei essa sorte! E então?**_

_Então, ainda com as mãos nos cabelos platinados dele, me afastei. _

_**Por quê?!?!?!?!**_

"_Minha atuação, agora?", perguntei, erguendo uma sobrancelha. _

"_Está...", ele estava rouco, então, pigarreou, "Bem melhor agora, Weasley", comentou, afastando-se. _

"_Draco!", a voz de Druella ecoou, "Cadê o jornal?"_

"_Estou indo, vó!", berrou ele, e o celular começou a tocar._

_Era você. _

_Ele passou para mim, e entreguei-lhe o jornal que conseguira achar sem muito esforço, ele deu um meio sorriso agradecido, enquanto eu equilibrava o celular no ombro e falava com você._

_**Bem que eu achei que sua voz estava meio rouca... mas eu achei que fosse porque você passou a noite inteira discutindo com Draco Malfoy, não porque tinha dado um beijo desentupidor de pia no rapaz!!**_

_Eu também não estou muito orgulhosa. _

_**Bem que eu percebi como você estava sendo evasiva. "É, Luna... tenho que ir me agarrar com um loiro gostoso e cheio de hormônios! Dane-se a minha família!"**_

_Eu não falei isso!_

_**Bem, não com **__**essas**__** palavras!**_

_Eu liguei para minha mãe!_

_Ela só queria saber se eu estava bem, se você era uma boa companhia, essas coisas... _

_O chato foi dar uma despistada no Rony. _

_**Rony?!? Você falou com **__**Rony**_

_Sim. _

_Não sei se você sabe, mas ele é meu __irmão_

_**Mas... mas... por que ele não falou comigo?**_

_Bem, por que você não é irmã dele?_

_**Mas ele me jurou amor eterno!**_

_Nos seus sonhos?_

_**É, mas eu sei que o sonho é uma realidade alternativa, onde Rony e eu somos felizes e a Hermione é uma louca excluída.**_

_OK... _

_**O que vocês falaram?**_

_Foi mais ou menos assim:_

_Rony: "Gina, você vai vir para o natal?"_

_Eu: "Não"_

_Rony: "Droga! Sério?"_

_Eu: "Sério"_

_Rony: "Mas... mas... a Hermione vai ter que dormir no seu quarto!"_

_Eu: "Hum... E isso é ruim, por quê...?"_

_Rony: "Porque ela vai __ter que dormir no seu quarto__!"_

_Eu: "E...? __Oh! Oh... __Entendi" _

_Rony: "Você se incomoda se eu tacar fogo na sua cama?"_

_Eu: "Em qual sentido?!?"_

_Rony: "No... No... GINA! No literal, é óbvio! Mas agora que você comentou..."_

_Eu: "Rony! Eca! Mande um beijo para todos e passar bem"_

_E desliguei o telefone. _

_**Tem certeza que a conversa foi essa?**_

_Hum... Tenho. _

_**Ele não falou de mim?**_

_Não. _

_**Nenhum "Diga a Luna que estou queimando de paixão febril e doentia por ela"?**_

_Hum... não. _

_Péra..._

_É, não! _

_Acho que eu lembraria se eu tivesse ouvido uma frase __bizarra__ como essa!_

_**Bem, pode ter sido com outras palavras. **_

_Sinto muito. _

_**Eu te perdôo se você me disse que beijou Draco Malfoy mais vezes. **_

_Bem, então acho que vamos ter que ficar de mal! _

_**Mas você não disse que vocês iam fazer as coisas parecerem mais reais?**_

_Bem, sim... mas é estranho ainda sim!_

_Quero dizer, sim, beijei Draco, mas isso foi num momento... não-Gina! _

_Beija-lo depois, é simplesmente estranho. _

_**Gina. Loiro. Olhos Azuis. Gostoso. Nada que envolva Draco Malfoy e uma boca é estranho... é simplesmente inevitável!**_

_Só sei que depois da minha conversa com meus irmãos, desliguei o celular e fui para a Sala, onde Draco estava sentado, com o caderno de esportes, enquanto Dougie se ocupava com o caderno de política e Druella com o de 'fofoca da alta sociedade'. _

"_Deseja algum caderno, querida?", perguntou Druella, erguendo os olhos por trás do óculos de leitura. _

"_Claro, o infantil", pedi, antes que pudesse controlar a minha boca. _

_Então, Draco Malfoy começou a gargalhar, e colocou a mão sobre a minha coxa, e apertou-a levemente, enquanto, ainda gargalhando, me lançava um olhar sério. _

"_Gina, você me __mata__!", riu mais alguns segundos, e depois, ficou quieto, "Ela vai querer o caderno de imóveis, como sempre!", disse. _

_Druella sorriu e me esticou o jornal. _

_E posso dizer uma coisa?_

_**Claro. **_

_É o caderno mais chato e entediante de todo o jornal! _

_Aquela "meia hora de leitura em família" foi a "eternidade de tortura literária para Gina"._

_**Mas eu achei que no caderno de imóveis só tivesse anúncios!**_

_Por que você acha que a meia hora foi um saco?_

_**Oh... Oh! **__**Entendi!**_

_Quando esse momento horrível finalmente passou, Druella deixou o jornal de lado e disse que poderíamos ir para a piscina se quiséssemos e que ela mandaria que fizessem algo "especial" para o almoço._

_A única coisa que pude fazer foi suspirar, aliviada, por finalmente poder deixar o jornal de lado e correr para o andar de cima, sendo seguida por Draco Malfoy._

_Quando entramos no quarto, ele fechou a porta e virei-me para ele. _

"_Quer me matar, é isso?", perguntei, séria, "Caderno dos __imóveis__?"_

_Ele deu um meio sorriso, enquanto pegava a roupa de banho e entrava no banheiro. _

_**Ah, que lindo!**_

_**Até meio sorrisos vocês andam trocando...**_

_**Que inveja!!**_

_Luna, ele estava rindo da minha cara, era bem diferente._

_Esperei ele sair, e entrei no banheiro para me trocar, quando sai do banheiro, nós saimos do quarto, para encontrar um Dougie já nadando na piscina..._

_Preciso dizer que ele estava __muito__ sexy com o cabelo negro e liso escorrido e preso à nuca, graças à água?_

_**Não, não. Eu já estou com a imagem aqui na minha cabeça...**_

_Bem, só sei que quando Draco e eu entramos na cozinha, Dougie logo chegou para conversar com a gente. _

"_Então, você curte imóveis", afirmou ele, em tom casual, apoiando-se na margem da piscina, enquanto os olhos verdes brilhavam._

_Lancei um olhar de esguelha para Draco Malfoy, que tentou esconder um sorriso, enquanto começava a nadar pela piscina. _

"_Pois é, eu meio que comecei a me interessar, de uns dias para cá", comentei, dando de ombros. _

"_O pai de um amigo meu é dono de uma imobiliária", comentou ele, ao acaso, enquanto voltava sua atenção para mim, antes ele estava observando o Draco, que ainda estava empenhado em nadar pela piscina. _

_**É possível que ele tenha, tipo assim, uma queda pelo Draco?!?**_

_Realmente espero que não, Luna. _

"_Sério?", fingi que essa era a melhor notícia que eu já tinha ouvido há séculos, "Puxa! Que máximo!"_

"_Se você quiser...", ele se aproximou de mim, e pude sentir o cheiro dele invadindo-me as narinas, "Eu posso leva-la lá um dia desses..."_

"_Bem... isso seria...", comecei, com a voz fraca, porque sentir um garoto lindo assim perto de você realmente é estranho, causa uma sensação estranha e senti meu corpo todo se arrepiar. _

"_Seria ótimo", Draco surgiu de trás de nós dois, e puxou-me pela cintura, até que nossos corpos se uniram, "Ela ficaria muito feliz... Mas agora, se você não se importa, vou leva-la comigo", e começou a me puxar em direção à cachoeira – proveniente da piscina rasa que ficava alguns metros acima da piscina funda. _

"_Disponha", disse Dougie, numa voz calma, "Ela é sua namorada", mas seus olhos estavam escuros, quase como se ele estivesse irritado. _

"_É. Ela é mesmo", disse Draco Malfoy, dando um sorriso para o primo, mas as mãos dele apertaram com um pouco mais de força a minha cintura, e soltei um gemido de dor, "Desculpe", disse ele, afrouxando o aperto. _

_**Ah, eu ia obriga-lo a ficar com as mãos em volta de mim, sem soltar-se nem por um segundo!**_

_Luna..._

_**Bem, mas o que você fez?!?**_

"_Tudo bem", eu falei, e, então, do nada, ele envolveu minha cintura, firmemente, mas não com força. _

_Então, virou-me, de forma que ele ficou de costas para Dougie, que estava há alguns metros de nós dois. _

"_Meu primo está olhando", disse ele, fitando-me no fundo dos olhos, "Está na hora de um pouco de atuação", e, repentinamente – bem, não tão repentinamente assim, porque eu já esperava por isso desde o momento em que ele me puxara – capturou meus lábios. _

_**E então?!?**_

_Bem, nos beijamos._

_**Gina, eu quero **__**detalhes**_

_Hum..._

_Primeiro, as mãos dele estavam em minha cintura, e, quando, com a língua, ele pediu passagem para intensificar o beijo, sua mão (a esquerda, acho) subiu lentamente pelo meu corpo, a mão fria percorrendo as minhas costas e chegar à minha nuca. _

_E eu me lembro de ter pensado como eu podia ter considerado aquilo que eu senti perto de Dougie arrepios, porque aquilo que eu sentia agora, era milhões de vezes mais forte. _

_E então, eu levei uma das mãos até a nuca de Draco Malfoy e a outra eu acariciei o rosto dele, com a ponta dos dedos._

_Então, ele me prensou contra a margem da piscina, e, Luna, eu vou me odiar para sempre, mas adorei a sensação do corpo firme e quente dele contra o meu, tanto que... _

_Ain, Luna, é vergonhoso!_

_**O quê?!? Como assim?!?**_

_Eu __quase__ desejei que... tipo assim... que... que não fosse só __encenação__, sabe?_

_Que as mãos de Draco Malfoy estivessem percorrendo o meu corpo, porque __ele__ queria, não por causa de uma herança estúpida! _

_**Hum... Gina? Desculpa, mas eu estou quase cem por cento certa de que um beijo de **__**mentirinha**__** não tem esse fogo todo!**_

_Luna, é só encenação. _

_Foi encenação quando Draco Malfoy mordiscou o meu lábio inferior, e foi encenação quando a mão dele desceu da minha cintura até a minha coxa, e foi encenação quando ele me beijou no pescoço... _

_**OK. Não parece com encenação, parece com sexo em local público. E não sei se você sabe, mas é ilegal. **_

_**E**__** nojento. **_

_**E**__**... bem, estou com inveja. **_

_Mas foi encenação, Luna!_

_Você tem idéia de como foi?!? _

_Tipo, foi revoltante!_

_Porque eu estava gostando, você sabe? _

_Eu quase tinha __esquecido__ onde nós estávamos e __porque__ nós estávamos lá! _

_E então, eu..._

_**Você...?**_

_Eu meio que..._

_**Você meio que...?**_

_Eu fiz uma coisa errada._

_Errada e estranha..._

_E espero que nunca aconteça de novo. _

_Quero dizer, nunca mais vai acontecer._

_Nunca. _

_**Gina, o que você fez? Ah, meu bom Merlim, você, ao menos, pegou as camisinhas que eu recomendei?!?**_

_NÃO!_

_Luna, eu não fiz __isso_

_**Bem, pelo o que você me descreveu, faltava bem pouco para que acontecesse.**_

_Não faltava pouco, estava __bem longe__, se você quer a verdade._

_**Se eu quisesse a verdade, não estaria querendo falar com você, senhorita Eu-Não-Sinto-Nada-Por-Esse-Cara-Que-Me-Faz-Suspirar. **_

_Isso é ridículo! _

_Ele __não__ me faz suspirar!_

_**Bem, então, o que você fez que pode ser tão horrível (mas não tão horrível quanto estar grávida)?**_

_Eu... eu... Ah, Luna, foi horrível!_

_**Gina, por Merlim, o que você fez?**_

_Eu... gemi._

_Mas foi bem baixinho!!!_

_E, se serve de consolo, eu nem tinha percebido!_

_Tá, vamos por desse jeito: foi meio que um... você sabe... é que... eu... _

_Ah, Luna...!_

_**Oh, entendo. **_

_**Vocês não fizeram nenês. **_

_**Você **__**queria**__** fazê-los. **_

_Não!_

_Luna, foi tão... natural. _

_**Pelo que eu saiba, ninguém fica pensando: "Bem, deve ser agora que eu gemo! OK... pronto! O próximo é só daqui a quinze segundos!". **_

_Você entendeu. _

_Eu não pude controlar! _

_E soltei um gemidinho. _

_Não foi... você sabe... um rosnado nem nada assim._

_Deve ter sido só um decibel mais alto que um suspiro, mas... mas mesmo assim... ah, Luna, nem com o __Harry__ isso aconteceu. _

_E, convenhamos, eu amava o Harry. _

_**OK, amar é uma coisa... agora, sentir... você sabe... **__**aquilo**__** é outra completamente diferente. **_

_Só se for no __seu__ mundo depravado, Luna. _

_No meu mundo, não se pode ter um, sem o outro. _

_**Bem, talvez você realmente tenha os dois. **_

_Não tenho!_

_Eu não gosto dele, Luna!_

_**Creio que gemer é o sinônimo de "te odeio, seu porco, tire as mãos de mim" no seu... como é mesmo? Ah, sim... no seu mudo!**_

_Eu sei que o que eu fiz foi errado, Luna!_

_Mas eu não percebi!_

_Teria abafado se sentisse ele vindo, mas foi tudo tão natural!_

_**Por favor, descrições!**_

_Isso é vergonhoso!_

_**Bem, descrever não vai tornar ainda mais vergonhoso, a pior parte você já fez, que foi admitir!**_

_Certo..._

_Acho que tenho que falar isso para alguém de qualquer forma. _

_Bem, ele estava com uma das mãos na minha coxa e a outra na minha nuca. A que estava na nuca, começou a fazer mais pressão, grudando ainda mais os nossos rostos, e tornando o beijo cada vez mais exigente. _

_Então, ele apertou a minha coxa... tipo, não foi um beliscar, mas ele segurou-a com firmeza, e eu senti cada parte do meu corpo se arrepiar com tanta intensidade que depois, tive um sensação estranha, como se todo o meu corpo estivesse em um estado de torpor. _

_E, então, ele se desfez dos meus lábios, e começou a trilhar um caminho em direção ao meu pescoço. _

_E, do nada, ele parou. _

_Falou um 'foi mal' e se afastou. _

_**Foi aí que você gemeu?**_

_Não, foi antes, mas eu não tinha percebido, então, tecnicamente, eu não sabia que eu tinha feito isso. _

_**Gemido?**_

_É. _

_**Como você pode **__**não**__** saber?**_

_Bem, quando você tiver Draco Malfoy te beijando e passando a mão em você, como se você fosse a lâmpada mágica ou algo assim, acho que você vai entender. _

_**Até parece que você está reclamando. **_

_Hum... Reclamando de ser deixada na mão, do nada? Bem, sim, eu estou. _

_Obrigada por notar!_

_**Mas ele... quero dizer... teve um motivo, certo? **_

_Sim, ele teve. _

_Pelo menos, é o que ele __acha_

_Eu só sei que assim que ele se afastou, eu fiquei trêmula,e fiquei meio... brava. _

_**Acho que dá para entender.**_

_Por isso, sai da piscina, com as pernas meio trêmula, e, pisando duro, fui até as cadeiras espalhadas pelo jardim, me enrolei em uma toalha, ainda com o nariz empilhado, tentando conter a raiva. _

"_Gina, onde você vai?", perguntou Dougie, que estava deitado em uma das espreguiçadeiras, enquanto Draco Malfoy nadava, como um peixe, mostrando-se bem indiferente à minha ira mal contida._

"_Estou com dor de cabeça", menti, rabugenta, enquanto torcia meu cabelo para que a água da piscina escorresse._

"_Do nada?", ele ergueu a sobrancelha, "A dois segundos atrás, você não parecia estar com dor de cabeça", disse, deixando claro que se referia ao meu amasso com aquela fuinha insuportável. _

"_Bem, estou com dor de cabeça agora", resmunguei, "Te vejo mais tarde", disse, enquanto girava nos calcanhares e ia em direção à mansão._

_**Você foi para o quarto? E deixou o Malfoy nadando, sozinho? Com aqueles peitorais másculos à solta, sem proteção?**_

_Tenho quase certeza de que ele pode passar filtro solar sozinho. _

_**Gina, você **__**sabe**__** o que eu quis dizer!**_

_Bem, não, não sei. _

_Draco Malfoy está nadando na piscina da __avó__ dele, não acho que ele possa fazer nada demais, lá. _

_**Hum... Tenho cá minhas dúvidas. Aposto como a 'vóvó' deve ter uma faxineira francesa que fica dizendo "ui, ui, mon amour". **_

_Isso é francês?_

_**Bem, você pegou o **__**espírito**__** da coisa. **_

_Acho que sim. _

_De qualquer forma, quando eu estava indo em direção ao quarto, encontrei com Druella Black, sentada confortavelmente no sofá, enquanto lia um livro qualquer e bebia um pouco de chá gelado. _

"_Onde vai, querida?", perguntou ela, analisando-me cuidadosamente. _

"_Estou indo para o quarto", respondi, baixinho. _

"_Ora, mas por quê?", ela retirou os óculos de leitura e caminhou em minha direção, "Sente-se mal?"_

"_Sim, um pouco de dor de cabeça", mantive a mesma mentira, "Vou só me deitar um pouco, tenho certeza de que tudo melhorará!", acrescentei, dando o meu melhor sorriso conciliador. _

"_Quer que eu peça que um dos elfo domésticos lhe leve uma poção? Temos uma que, em dois segundos, se esquecerá de qualquer dor de cabeça!", ofereceu, gentilmente._

_Sinceramente, não sei de onde Draco tirou a idéia de 'vovó macabra', ela é um amor. _

_**Draco?**_

_Malfoy. _

_Você __entendeu_

_De qualquer forma, eu disse que não seria preciso, ela insistiu, então, eu aceitei. _

"_Um deles estará levando um para você a qualquer instante... oh, querida?", ela acrescenta, quando já estou quase na metade da escada, fazendo-me voltar para fitá-la, "Essas dores de cabeça tem ocorrido com muita freqüência? São seguidas por enjôos?"_

_Ergui as sobrancelhas, claramente confusa e ela suspirou, enquanto revirava os olhos. _

"_Você e meu neto estão... você sabe... se protegendo, certo?", perguntou ela, diretamente._

_**Cara, e eu que achei que o duro era ouvir isso dos nossos pais. **_

_Pois é, tente ouvir isso da avó do seu namorado de mentira. _

_**E o que você disse?**_

_O que você acha que eu disse?_

"_Sim, estou esperando um filho do seu neto! Isso não é maravilhoso?"_

_Ou então:_

"_Oh! Eca! Eu e seu neto nem nos suportamos, se você não sacou ainda, eu sou uma prostituta. Me vendi por um trabalho de poções"_

_**Acho que o termo com 'p' é um pouco pesado, não é? Apesar de ser a verdade.**_

_Ás vezes eu me pergunto porque continuo sendo sua amiga. _

_**Porque eu sou legal e sempre estou interessada nas sua vida amorosa. **_

_Primeiro, eu __não__ tenho uma vida amorosa. Segundo, o único motivo pelo qual você se interessa, é porque você não tem a sua __própria_

_**Ora, que ousadia! Como você ousa dizer que não tenho uma vida amorosa, após acompanhar de tão perto a minha trajetória amorosa com Rony! **_

_É... então, como eu dizia. _

"_Não, senhora Black, não estou grávida do Draco", eu disse, lentamente. _

"_Oh, certo", ela deu uma risadinha do tipo 'bem, você sabe, uma avó tem que fazer essas coisas', "Vá para o seu quarto e um elfo subirá a qualquer instante! Oh, querida, e não se esqueça de descer para o jantar!!", cantarolou, voltando-se a sentar-se. _

_Subi as escadas correndo e joguei-me na cama, pensativa._

_Fechei os olhos e suspirei, então, a porta do quarto se abriu, lentamente. _

"_Pode deixar a poção no criado-mudo...", eu resmunguei, mas percebi, pelos passos firmes, que quem estava no quarto __não__ era um elfo, abri um dos olhos e vi o Malfoy. _

"_O que faz aqui?", perguntei, séria. _

"_Hum... eu __durmo__ aqui", respondeu ele, erguendo uma sobrancelha, enquanto deixava a poção no criado-mudo, como eu dissera, "E minha avó pediu para que eu trouxesse isso para você... é verdade que está com dor de cabeça?"_

_**Que lindinho! Ele está todo preocupado com você!! Não é mesmo um amor?!?**_

_Não, não é um amor._

_E achei que a versão compacta "Não quero ficar perto de você, porque você me largou do nada, depois de um beijo que me sugou a alma" não era exatamente a mais legal, então, apenas dei de ombros. _

"_Por que não disse antes?", estranhou ele, "Pode ser o começo de uma gripe e, de qualquer forma, a piscina é fria, não quero você doente! Você será inútil!"_

"_Oh, bem, desculpe se minha saúde se põe contra o seu plano perfeito!", rosnei, "Mas acontece que eu não posso evitar esse tipo de coisa!"_

_**É verdade! Está nevando em toda a Europa, como vocês podem nadar?!?**_

_Ah, Luna... existem coisas chamadas __feitiços__! Não sei se você está familiarizada com o termo, mas isso significa que a família Black tem sua mansão dentro de um feitiço que age como uma redoma térmica._

_**Ooooooooh! Que máximo! Mas vocês vão ter um natal sem neve?**_

_Bem, Malfoy disse que eles costumam retirar a redoma alguns dias antes do Natal, mas a verdade é que Druella Black odeia o frio. _

_**Entendo. Bem, continue!!**_

"_Weasley, você entendeu o que eu quis dizer!", revirou os olhos, enquanto cruzava os olhos. _

"_Não, eu não entendi, Malfoy!", respondi antes que pudesse perceber, "Eu disse que te ajudaria, mas você teria que me ajudar a te ajudar!", e nós dois ficamos em silêncio, após tal afirmação. _

"_Mas eu estou te ajudando... a me ajudar", respondeu ele, claramente confuso. _

"_Não, você __não__ está!", resmunguei, emburrada. _

_Ele soltou o ar, incrédulo. _

"_Isso é por causa da piscina?", perguntou ele, "Por que, desculpa, mas não parecia que você estava __detestando__ o que estava acontecendo!"_

"_Do que é que você está falando?", me indignei, "Não tem nada a ver com aquele beijo __estúpido__, Draco Malfoy! Não seja tão presunçoso!"_

"_Bem, eu não estou sendo presunçoso, estou confirmando um fato!", ele riu. _

"_Confirmando um __fato__?!? Quem disse que você beija bem?", levantei-me da cama e encurtei a distância entre nós dois, com o dedo em riste. _

"_Hum... o seu... gemido?", ele ergueu uma das sobrancelhas._

"_Eu não fiz nada disso!", quase berrei. _

"_Weasley, meu ouvido __nunca__ me engana!", garantiu ele, "Eu tenho certeza que o que eu ouvi saindo dos seus lábios foi um gemido!"_

"_Eu não... eu... isso é... você é um escroto, Malfoy!", cuspi, e então ele, mais rápido do que meus pensamentos, me empurrou contra a cama e se jogou contra mim. _

"_Sério? Eu não acho que você pense isso __de verdade__, Weasley", olhou-me, atento, e senti-me corar, "Acho que você fingiu que estava com dor de cabeça, para ficar longe de mim... porque sabe que se sente atraída"_

_**Hum... To vendo que ser direto é uma qualidade da família. **_

_Qualidade?!?_

_O ar sumiu dos meus pulmões, juro. _

"_Ahn... você... eu não... você... __digamos__ que seja verdade", eu disse, empurrando-o para longe de mim, "Digamos que eu __sinta__ uma atração mínima por você – o que não é verdade, mas __digamos__ que seja..."_

_Ele sentou-se na beira da cama e me observou, parecendo se divertir com a situação. _

"_Uma garota... hum... mostra interesse... e você pula fora?", perguntei, desviando o olhar para o chão. _

_Os olhos dele se arregalaram, em compreensão. _

"_Você está brava porque eu interrompi o beijo?", perguntou. _

"_Lógico que não!!!", mas falei de maneira exagerada, deixando meio claro que era o total oposto, "Quero dizer... nenhuma garota gosta de... mas como eu não gosto de beijar você, não deu em nada... é só que... eu... eu fiquei... com dor de cabeça", resmunguei, humilhada._

_Ele cruzou os braços e quase riu da minha cara, mas vi que ele estava tentando se manter sério. _

"_OK, Weasley", disse ele, levantando-se e pondo as duas mãos nos meus ombros, "A próxima vez que nos beijarmos, cuidarei de ir até o final!"_

_**Ah!!!!!!! MEU... MERLIM...!!!!!!Por favor, me diz que vocês já deram um trato na situação, e que tiraram o atraso naquele momento!**_

_É óbvio que __não_

_Eu ri, forçada, e disse: _

"_Piada magnífica, Malfoy, mas tenho que te lembrar que eu só te beijo, porque...", mas fui interrompida porque ele me prensou contra o armário, e roçou os seus lábios nos meus._

_Minha respiração se suspendeu na hora, e calei-me. _

"_Você dizia...?", a voz dele era rouca, e sua boca contra a minha era simplesmente insuportável. _

_**Oh, Merlim... Ele não tem mau hálito, não é?**_

_Se ele tivesse, você já saberia. _

_O problema é que eu queria que ele me beijasse. _

_Só que, claro, não ia admitir isso. _

"_Eu dizia...", resmunguei, com a voz trêmula, "Que... que..."_

_Ele deu um risinho satisfeito, inclinou-se mais, mordeu o meu lábio inferior e puxou-o lentamente, e eu estremeci. _

_Então, ao invés de tornar aquilo um beijo real, ele apenas soltou meu lábio e sorriu. _

"_Se nós trabalharmos juntos, Gina, isso pode até ser divertido", ele comentou, com um sorriso torto. _

_E eu estava irritada, porque, agora, quem estava falando 'temos que trabalhar em equipe' é ele, e não eu. _

_E toda a simpatia que eu sentia, sumiu. _

"_Não esqueça de descer para o jantar", disse ele, piscando para mim, entranho no banheiro e depois ouvi o chuveiro sendo ligado. _

_**Hum... ele foi tomar um banho gelado, para se desestressar!**_

(Batem na porta.

"Pelo amor de _Merlim_, você não pode escolher outro horário para se comunicar com a Lunática?!?", a voz irritadiça de Malfoy soou do outro lado da porta, Gina levantou-se, ainda segurando o diário, e abriu a porta.

"Se quiser usar, sinta-se à vontade, mas ainda tenho que falar algumas coisas com ela, então, eu vou ficar aqui!", disse, sentando-se na borda da banheira e equilibrando o diário no colo.

O loiro espreitou os olhos.

"Eu preciso usar o banheiro", disse, sério.

Gina apontou para a privada com a pena, dando de ombros.

O loiro bufou e apontou o dedo em riste para a ruiva.

"Dois minutos, ouviu? E é só isso!", e fechou a porta com um estrondo.)

_Hum... alguém está de mau humor hoje!_

_Deve ser porque o obriguei a fazer meu prato e me dar comida na boca no jantar! _

_**Draco Malfoy estava aí?!?**_

_Sim, mas agora ele já saiu!_

_**Você o fez o quê?!**_

_Ah, você sabe..._

"_Draquiiinho, estou tão cansada, por que você não me serve?!? Ahhhh... já que nós nos amamos tanto, que tal dar a comida na minha boca???"_

_Ele só tentou fazer com que eu engasgasse, mas, como você sabe, cresci com seis irmãos e é preciso bem mais do que uma colher enfiada na goela para que eu me sinta mal!_

_Ops!_

_Luna, tenho que ir, ele quer usar o banheiro, mas amanhã te conto mais!!! _

_**OK! Até amanhã!**_

(Gina fechou o diário, sorriu, e ligou o chuveiro.

"Ah, não, Gina, _qual é_?!?", a voz de Malfoy fez-se ouvir do outro lado da parede, e a ruiva riu, enquanto se despia e entrava no chuveiro.)

_Continua..._

**N/A: PERDOEM A DEMORA!**

Bom, mas para compensar, que capítulo gigante, né? XD

17 páginas!!!!

Espero que não tenha ficado muito pesado!

Bom, acho que a Gina tá _começando_ a se deixar levar pelo loiro maravilindo que nós conhecemos tão bem, não é, garotas?!?

O que acharam do capítulo?

Espero que a espera tenha valido a pena!!!

Tuty Frutty

Hauiahiau Teve bastante action nesse capítulo, vai! Para ninguém botar defeito! ;D Atualizarei **Sete Minutos **em breve, se tudo der certo, até o fim desta semana!! Espero que goste do novo capítulo!

Lia Potter Black

Não parei, não! Aqui está o novo capítulo:)

Gabiii

Não, a escola _não_ é bem mais importante, infelizmente, minha mãe não vê da mesma forma! XD hauihauiha Desculpe a demora, mas o capítulo está gigante, então, eu espero que compense! ;D

Luiza Lestrange

Lulu! Adorei matar as saudades! Entra mais, flor do dia! Aqui está o novo capítulo:DD O que achou da vovó?!?

Princesa Chi

Acho que você vai ter que dividi-lo comigo, pois, nesse instante, o Dougie está acorrentado à _minha_ cama, não à sua! XD O que achou das actions deste capítulo?!?

Nah S2

Obrigada pelo elogio e a Luna é o máximo mesmo, de verdade! XD hhaiuhauiha O que achou dela neste capítulo?

Sarah D. Malfoy

Putz, não me mata! Eu não quis que demorasse tanto, mas a vida conspirou contra mim!! Se divertiu com o capítulo?!?

tatazinha

Nesse capítulo, foram vários beijos, hein? Tinha que ter um concorrente para o Draco, né? Senão, ia ser muito fácil! O que achou deste capítulo e da crise do Draco em relação ao Dougie?

Reivly

Obrigada! Gostou do novo capítulo?!?

riton

O Dougie é legal (cof, cof)... só não muito com o Draco! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo, moça!

Paola Lee

Puxa, fico muito feliz que você superou suas expectativas! Espero que tenha se divertido tanto com este capítulo quanto eu! Aguardo sua review!

Mahh Lima

Desculpe a demora, e fico muito feliz que você ame a Luna e o Dougie... hum... um novo shipper, talvez? XD

(X Carol X)

Fico muito feliz que você tenha vindo ler as minhas outras fics, graças a **Para Sempre Nós Dois**! Espero que ninguém te taxe de louca (algumas leitoras reclamam disso, de vez em quando! XD)! Aguardo sua review!!

Ana Raquel

A fic vai ser comprida, sim, para "variar" um pouco, né? Huaihai Só tenho fic gigante! Haiuahaiuha É, tava na hora da Gina para com esse retardo mental, coitada! Bem, é para isso que os primos(as) servem, não é? Hauiahiuahiua O que achou do capítulo?

Misty Weasley Malfoy

OK, vou fazer uma Misty aparecer e roubar o Dougie:D Desculpe a demora e espero que você esteja se divertindo com as trapalhadas da Gina, uma estranha no paraíso! XDDD

Livinha

Bem, quem é que _não_ saberia aproveitar, né? XD Desculpe a demora!! O que achou do Draco "passando a mão na Gina como se ela fosse uma lâmpada"? XD

ChunLi Weasley Malfoy

Haiuahiuah Deve ser deprimente para o Draco depender da boa vontade da Gina para fazer o namoro parecer real! XD haauihaiuah Como já discutimos em outras reviews, o Draco pode tudo e mais um pouco! Demorei, mas esse capítulo tá gigante, vai!

Kath

Ainda não pensei bem se o Dougie vai atrapalhar ou ajudar, mas me conhecendo do jeito que conheço, acho que os dois! ;D Espero pela sua review com a opinião sobre este capítulo!

ceelah

Bem, o Dougie é bonito, é verdade. Mas ele não é loiro, e sexy, e provocante... ain... inveja da Gina! Ahaiuhaiuah O que achou do beijo "eu sei atuar" da Gina?!? xD

Lauh'Malfoy

Bethôncinha, que reviewzão:D Amei! Foi um erro horrível, como passou pelos meus olhos e eu não percebi? Sinto muito!! Bem, acho que o Draco quer garantir o que é dele, mesmo que seja dele de mentirinha! ;D Capítulo gigante, hein?!?

Slynterin Princess

Ahiuahiauha Entre todos esses gatos de Hogwarts, a gente faz um esforço para segurar a barra, né?!? O que achou do beijo na piscina?!?

Mell Black

Nesse capítulo, a Gina tirou tanta casquinha que o Draco tá até descascado, coitado! Cheio de actions! Mantive os leitores interessados?!? XD

Luiza Holmes

Sobre a Vovó Black, nada posso dizer por enquanto! Bem até o Draco tá começando a ficar "meio assim", mas creio que ele leva mais na "esportiva"! ;D O que achou do café da manhã?!

larimalfoy & becamalfoy

O que achou das actions deste capítulo?! E o que achou da interação entre o Draco e a Gina?!? Nossa, postei antes da páscoa esse capítulo? Tenho vergonha de mim mesma, perdoe-me! Aqui está o novo capítulo!!

Ginny Danae Malfoy

Deus até me iluminou, mas estava impossibilitada de usar o PC! Hahaiuhaiua Aqui está, espero que perdoe meu atraso:D

Fefs

Puxa, não me mata! .. Queria ter postado antes, de verdade, mas "I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare" como dizem nossos amigos do Simple Plan! O que achou do Draco servindo a Gina?!?

Fini Felton

Como eu já disse, a Luna é todas nós! Sinto pela demora! O que achou deste capítulo?!?

Gla Evans-Dumbledore

Eu sou à favor de mais Harrys na terra! As coisas definitivamente esquentaram nesse capítulo! Desculpe a demora! Aguardo sua review, sinhá moça!

brúh.

Eu penso nele como o Dougie Poynter do McFly! Mas esse é o legal, ver que eu instigo o lado sherlokiano dos leitores! Hauihaiuah! O que achou do capítulo de hoje??

Dama mary potter

Nesse exato instante, acho que Gina se tocou dos lados positivos desse trato com o Draco! Sinto muito pela demora, OK://

miaka

O que você acha, Mi? Estou aguardando suas teorias sobre o rumo da fic!! ;D

Ruchy

Espero que tenha rido bastante com este capítulo!!

EuDy

Puxa, que triste! Mas, bem, eu demorei tanto pra fazer esse capítulo que provavelmente já deu tempo para você achar um outro namorado, terminar e achar um terceiro, né? XD O que achou do Draquinho sendo obrigado a ser cortês?!?

Biazinha Malfoy

É, o Dougie não é muito... simpático! ;) O que achou do Draco servindo a Gina no café da manhã?!?

Kagome-LilyE

Teve bastante action nesse capítulo, para deixar as leitoras felizes! ;) Sinto muito pela demora e aguardo sua review!!

Anaisa

Saudades, saudades, saudades:/ Nos vemos essa sexta:D

Obrigada pelas reviews maravilhosas!!!

Beijos!!!!

Gii!


	14. Quarto Dia

Capítulo 14 – Quarto Dia

_**Luna** _

_Gina_

(narração)

XxXxX – anotação interrompida

------- - fim da anotação

**Capítulo, aí vamos nós:D**

(Gina pulou da cama, olhou em volta, não conseguira dormir direito a noite inteira.

Olhou em volta para ver Draco Malfoy deitado, agarrado ao travesseiro, de um jeito quase infantil, e parecendo confortável.

"Não, não foi um pesadelo", suspirou ela, pondo-se de joelhos e procurando por seu chinelo, embaixo da cama.

Quando os resgatou, saiu caminhando em direção ao banheiro, não sem antes pegar seu diário e trancou-se no banheiro, com um suspiro frustrado.

Fechou a tampa da privada e sentou-se, com as costas apoiadas contra a parede, enquanto abria o diário sobre as pernas cruzadas.)

_Luna, você está aí?_

_**Estou! Nossa, é cedo!**_

_Eu sei, não consegui dormir direito..._

_**Por quê?**_

_Espera, como você sabia que eu ia tentar me comunicar com você mais cedo?_

Ah, quando você me escreve, o diário abre sozinho, então, eu sei que você me escreveu!

_Hum... entendo. _

_**Mas, então! O que foi?**_

_Luna, você acha que é possível que eu esteja atraída pelo Malfoy?_

**_Defina atraída._**

_Hum... tendo pensamentos estranhos envolvendo ele, eu e beijos molhados... tremores, toda vez que ele fala algo próximo ao meu ouvido... perder o fôlego quando ele olha dentro dos meus olhos e... e... puxá-lo para iniciar um novo beijo, assim que ele se afasta... você sabe... esse tipo de coisa?_

_**Não, Gina, você não está atraída.**_

_Graças a Merlim._

_**Você está apaixonada.**_

_Como é que é?_

_Bem, eu me sinto assim quando estou perto do Rony, e eu não sou atraída por ele. Eu sou apaixonada por ele._

_Você é obcecada por ele, a diferença é tão grande que quase há quase um abismo entre uma e outra. _

**_Isso tudo é uma formar sua de fugir de seus problemas, atacando-me?_**

_Como?_

_**Eu li numa coluna do Pasquim que, quando nos envergonhamos de algo, simplesmente jogamos nossa irritação em cima de alguém com quem nos importamos muito (no caso: eu) para nos distrair.**_

_Eu não estou envergonhada de nada, tenho certeza de que o que eu estou sentindo vai sumir assim que eu tomar um bom café da manhã..._

**_OK... se você diz._**

_**Por que não me conta o que aconteceu?**_

_Bem, quando eu interrompi a nossa conversa, ontem, entrei no banho, para provocá-lo e fiquei muito satisfeita ao perceber que meus objetivos tinham sido atingidos. _

_Estava tranqüila e contente lavando meus cabelos quando, então, ouvi a porta do banheiro se abrindo e me xinguei mentalmente por ter esquecido de trancá-la._

_**Quem entrou no banheiro?!?**_

_Que você acha, Luna?_

_**O Draco?!?**_

_Bingo!_

_Virei-me furiosa: _

"_Não se pode ter um segundo de privacidade nesta mansão?", perguntei, irritada. _

"_Não, não se pode! Eu estou apertado e vou usar o banheiro, quer você queira ou __não!__", retrucou ele, irritado. _

_Enfiei a cabeça entre a parede e a porta do Box que eu puxara um pouco para o lado. _

"_Eu tenho que tomar banho", resmunguei. _

"_E eu tenho que mijar, mas, infelizmente, você não deixa", respondeu ele, e seus olhos encontraram os meus e, juro por Merlim que senti um arrepio gigantesco que se espalhou por todo o meu corpo, "A vida é mesmo uma vadia, não é, Weasley?", perguntou, cínico. _

"_Sim, realmente, a vida é um vadia, Draco Malfoy, porque ela me jogou no inferno desta mansão com __você__!", sibilei, irritada, "Agora tire essa sua bunda branquela do banheiro e deixe-me tomar banho!"_

_Ele espreitou os olhos e me analisou como se eu fosse sua pior inimiga (o que não está tão longe da verdade assim)._

"_OK", concedeu, "Mas antes, eu vou fazer o que vim fazer", e abriu o zíper da calça. _

_**Como é que **__**é**_

_Simples assim: abriu, mesmo eu olhando!_

"_Vai ficar para assistir, Weasley?", perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha. _

"_Ma-Malfoy", gaguejei, horrorizada, "Você não faria uma coisa dessas!"_

"_Bem, sim, eu faria... é isso ou fazer nas calças, então, eu te dou cinco segundos para sair enrolada na toalha, ou...", e baixou mais um pouco o zíper, "Vou ser obrigado a fazer o que preciso fazer bem aqui e agora..."_

_Só que eu não ia sair. _

_**Lógico que não! Ficou lá, certo? Tirou uma foto? **__**Por favor**__**, diz que tirou!**_

_Sim, eu fiquei, mas __não__ foi porque queria ver nada dele, OK?_

_Eu simplesmente não sai porque seria como se estivesse dando o braço à torcer e, quem estava errado, era __ele_

_**Mas você entrou no banho para irritá-lo!**_

_Luna, de que lado você está, afinal de contas?!?_

_**Do seu, é claro! Me diz: é grande?**_

_Luna, eu não __vi_

_**Mas ele não arrancou a calça na sua frente! Oh, meu bom Merlim! É pequeno assim?!? **_

_Não é pequeno!_

_Quero dizer, pelo menos, eu acho que não!_

_A questão é que eu não vi!_

_**Bem, se você não saiu do banheiro, e ele abaixou a calça... como é que você pode **__**não**__** ter visto?!?**_

_Ahn... Que tal, fechando a porta do box?!?_

_**Ah... Puxa, Gina, você realmente não sabe aproveitar as oportunidades que Merlim põe no seu caminho. **_

_O que você queria que eu fizesse? _

_Saísse do banheiro humilhada ou pulasse em cima do Malfoy e ajudasse ele a fazer suas necessidades?!? _

_**Bem, pessoalmente, **__**eu**__** escolheria a segunda, mas se você quiser escolher a primeira, tudo bem por mim...**_

_Luna!_

_**Tudo bem, você fechou o box e aí?!?**_

_Bem, e aí que ele ficou __furioso_

"_Weasley, dá o fora!", ele sibilou. _

"_Faça a sua coisa aí e dê o fora __você__!", respondi, no mesmo tom, "Eu estava aqui primeiro, Malfoy!"_

"_Weasley... que inferno!", rosnou ele, e então... para o meu total horror... _

_Ele fez. _

_**O quê?!? Ah... meu... Merlim! Ele entrou no chuveiro com você e agora você está grávida?!? Oh, meu bom Merlim... o Rony vai te matar! **_

_Não, Luna!_

_Ele fez... aquilo que ele... você sabe... queria fazer!_

_**Tirou a calça?**_

_Não, Luna!_

_Ele se... er... aliviou. _

_**Oooooh!**_

_Eu quase me matei quando ouvi o barulho, e quis dar um berro, mas não tinha como. _

_Quero dizer, ele tinha avisado, não tinha. _

"_Você é nojento", resmunguei, apesar de tudo._

"_Eu te avisei, Weasley...", resmungou ele, e ouvi o barulho da torneira sendo aberta, o que me leva a crer que ele estava lavando as mãos._

_**Menos mal, não é porco. **_

_Luna, ele __urinou__ comigo a menos de dois metros de distância!_

_Traduzinho: __sim__, ele é __muito__ porco! _

_**Bem, mas imagina se ele não lavasse as mãos?!?**_

_Só ia fazê-lo 2 pior do que ele já é. _

_**É por causa disso que você está tão perdidamente atraída por ele?!?**_

_Não! _

_Quer saber?_

_Agora, analisando o assunto, e etc..._

_Acho que não estou atraída por ele. _

_**Gina, conta logo!**_

_Tá, você sabe o que esse grande... __estúpido__ fez?!?_

_**Ele pode ter feito alguma coisa **__**mais**__** do que fazer xixi perto de você?!?**_

_Pode! _

"_Ia ser muito grosseiro da minha parte não dar a descarga, Weasley?", perguntou ele, sarcástico. _

"_Acho que você, sendo tão bem educado quanto afirma, deveria saber melhor do que ninguém, não é?", cuspi. _

"_Bem, certo...", e então, ele apertou a descarga. _

_E a água do chuveiro começou a __ferver_

_Dei um berro e... e..._

_E me encolhi contra a parede, tentando evitar o jato de água fervendo. _

"_MALFOY!", berrei._

"_Ah", ele soltou, como se acabasse de perceber que o seu cadarço estava desamarrado, "Eu esqueci de mencionar que o encanamento daqui é meio velho?", perguntou, inocente. _

_**Não acredito nisso! **_

_Juro por Merlim!_

"_Quanto tempo vai demorar até voltar ao normal?", perguntei, emburrada. _

"_Ah... pouco tempo. Meia hora, talvez", comentou, casualmente. _

"_EU TE ODEIO!", berrei, "Eu vou te __matar__, Malfoy! Anote as minhas palavras! Aliás, acho que vou ter uma conversa com sua avozinha agora mesmo, OK?", comecei a falar, rapidamente, "E sabe seu priminho Dougie? Bem, talvez eu resolva ter uma conversa com ele, enquanto você está ocupado demais sendo um __estúpido__, OK? E, sabe o que mais, talvez eu ligue para os meus irmãos e conte como você me seqüestrou..."_

_Então, ele abriu a porta do box._

"_O que é que você está fazendo?!?", perguntei, escandalizada. _

_Então, ele jogou uma toalha em cima de mim, se inclinou e desligou o chuveiro. _

"_Pronto", disse, secamente, "Ninguém morreu, não foi?", ele estava emburrado. _

"_Não, mas você vai! Espere até eu me trocar!", resmunguei, me enrolando na toalha e torcendo o meu cabelo, tirando o excesso de água. _

_**Ele estava molhado?**_

_Quê?_

_**O Draco, ele estava molhado?!?**_

_A camiseta, um pouco... por causa da água do chuveiro. _

_**Ah meu bom Merlim...**_

"_Weasley, nem foi grande coisa", resmungou ele, "E o que você vai fazer? Contar para a minha avó que você é, na verdade, uma Weasley pobretona?"_

"_Bem, não vou ser __eu__ quem vai estar em maus lençóis", respondi, fazendo um bico e empinando o nariz. _

"_E eu conto para os __seus irmãos__ como foi que você ficou brava comigo só porque eu interrompi um beijo", disse ele, cruzando os braços e erguendo uma sobrancelha. _

"_Primeiro, eles não acreditariam em você e, segundo, é mentira!", rebati, corada, "Eu __não__ fiquei brava porque você interrompeu o beijo!", teimei. _

"_Não?", ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, "Então prove"_

_**Hein?**_

_Exatamente!_

_Foi exatamente isso que eu fiz. _

"_Como assim?", perguntei. _

_Num gesto repentino, Draco Malfoy me puxou para fora do Box, colou nossos corpos e me prensou contra a parede. _

"_Brigue comigo agora", desafiou, e então... me beijou. _

_**Peraí, tenho que me abanar!**_

Não brinque com uma coisa dessas, Luna! 

_**Mas como foi o beijo?**_

Foi... nossa, Luna... não sei nem por onde começar.

_Foi meio selvagem, sabe?_

_E eu __sei__ que devia impedir, empurra-lo e mandar que ele nunca mais tocasse em mim, mas simplesmente __deixei de pensar__ quando ele me tocou daquela forma. _

_E as mãos deles..._

_**O que ele fez com as mãos dele? Ele não te tocou em... nenhum lugar, tocou?**_

_Não, Luna, é __claro__ que não. _

_Uma mão dele estava em minha cocha, e a outra estava em minha cintura, a questão é que a mão que estava na minha cocha era perigosamente fria e dava uma sensação de... não sei... _

_**Hum... prazer?**_

_Não!_

_Quero dizer, não sei!_

_De qualquer forma, não aconteceu nada, porque Dougie entrou no banheiro bem neste instante, fazendo com que Draco e eu nos soltássemos no mesmo momento._

**_Dougie entrou? Gina, não me diga que você fez aquele lance à três..._**

_PELO AMOR DE MERLIM!_

_É óbvio que não!_

_Ele apenas entrou e tudo acabou._

**_E por que ele entrou?_**

_"Achei ter ouvido um berro", desculpo-se ele, lançando-nos um olhar constrangido, "Mas pode ser que eu tenha ouvido outra coisa e confundido"_

_Corei furiosamente, mas a única coisa que Draco Malfoy fez foi revirar os olhos._

_"Se foi um berrou ou 'outra coisa'... acho que não é da sua conta", disse, secamente, "Eu estava me divertindo com a minha namorada até você chegar"_

_"É, com certeza eu percebi esse detalhe...", e ele estava realmente se divertindo com a situação._

**_Quem estava se divertindo?_**

_O Dougie._

**_Claro que ele estava._**

**_Acabou de quase flagrar um filme pornô ao vivo. _**

_Não..._

_Luna!_

_Não ia acontecer nada!_

**_Aposto quinhentos nucles como você deve estar da cor dos seus cabelos agora mesmo!_**

_Pára com isso!_

_Que chatice!_

**_Acho que estou quinhentos nucles mais rica!_**

_Luna..._

**_Bem, vamos direto ao assunto, quando, exatamente, você percebeu que estava apaixonada pelo Malfoy?_**

_Atraída._

**_Que seja. _**

_Bem, depois deste horrível minuto, Draco enxotou Dougie do quarto resmungando coisas como 'da próxima vez, bata na porta' e 'a namorada é minha, o que quer dizer eu cuido das situações por aqui' e alguns palavrões do mais baixo escalão._

**_Eu sempre soube que você curtia um cara baixo... sabe? Daqueles com xingamentos e maus modos. _**

_Não seja ridícula._

_Não foi aí que eu percebi._

**_Oh. Bem. Então, quando foi?_**

_Fomos tomar café da manhã, e Dougie ficou dando indiretas o tempo inteiro._

**_Hum... Que tipo de indiretas?_**

_Tipo..._

_"Vovó, eu acho que a senhora devia colocar mais um banheiro na suíte do Draco e da Gina..."_

_"Puxa, por que você diz isso, querido?", perguntou Druella, desinteressada, enquanto folheava o Profeta Diário._

_Normalmente, Draco chutava o primo com força por debaixo da mesa, o que fazia com que alguns pratos dessem um pulinho, e eu sentia as minhas bochechas pinicando._

_"É só que eles são dois! Deve ser muito difícil dividir o banheiro, não é, senhorita Fontes?"_

_E demorei alguns segundos para perceber que ele estava falando comigo._

_"Oh!", fiz, assim que senti o cotovelo de Draco Malfoy cutucando-me discretamente a minha costela, "Lógico que não! Draco e eu sabemos muito bem como dividir as coisas"_

_"É... eu percebi como vocês conseguem dividir com perfeição o mesmo metro quadrado", ele ergueu uma sobrancelha de forma sexy, mas neguei-me a observá-lo, voltando minha atenção para o prato._

**_Como o Draco aceitou tudo isso?_**

_Muito bem, na verdade._

_Estava sossegado, cortando as panquecas, enquanto observava o primo com um olhar descontraído e, a não ser os ocasionais chutes que mandavam por debaixo da mesa, os dois estavam até que aturáveis._

_Um com o outro._

**_Puxa, eles até agem como uma família normal!_**

_É... Acho que sim._

_As brigas, pelo menos._

_Mas foi então que aconteceu._

**_O quê?_**

_Quando eu comecei a descobrir que estava... atraída pelo Malfoy._

**_O que houve?!?_**

_Dougie me perguntou o que eu daria para ele de aniversário de namoro._

_E eu respondi:_

_"Hein?"_

_"É", ele ergueu os ombros, "Draco me contou que vocês começaram a sair no dia 20 de Dezembro do ano passado... está chegando! O que vai dar para ele?"_

_Olhei para Draco e ele ergueu uma sobrancelha._

_"Oh, é uma surpresa!", resolvi resmungar, dando um sorriso que eu rezei para que fosse convincente._

_"Adoro surpresas!", pronunciou-se Druella, abaixando o jornal, "Por que não nos dá uma dica?"_

_Olhei para o sonserino, suplicando por ajuda._

_Mas sabe o que o desgraçado fez?_

**_O quê?_**

_"Dê-nos uma dica, querida", pediu, com a maior cara de anjo!!!_

_Bastardo!!_

**_Foi aí que você descobriu! _**

_Descobri?_

_Ah, não._

_Não ainda._

_Pisquei confusa._

_"Ahn... Bem... Ele é... azul", disse, satisfeita por achar alguma coisa._

_Dougie, Draco e Druella se encolheram._

_"Azul, querida?", perguntou ela, como se para ter certeza se tinha ouvido certo._

_"Bem... O que tem de errado com azul?", na defensiva, olhei para os três._

_"Ahn, não sei", comentou Dougie ironicamente, "Talvez o fato de ser a cor que o Draco menos suporta no mundo inteiro?"_

**_Putz, que fora. _**

_Pois é._

_Fiquei alguns segundos em silêncio, depois dei uma risada histérica (um pouquinho desesperada)._

_"Vocês acharam que a surpresa era azul?!? O papel de embrulho é azul! Para, vocês sabem, o Draco querer arrancá-lo de uma vez!"_

_Todos me observaram pasma._

_"É uma idéia esplendida, querida", disse Draco, entre os dentes cerrados, começando a se servir de um pouco mais de suco, "Só você teria a genialidade de pensar em algo assim"_

**_Que lindo!_**

**_Foi aí?!?_**

_Não, Luna, ainda não._

_Ele estava tirando uma com a minha cara!_

_Na frente de todos!_

_Que ódio!_

_"Querida, você não sabia que o Draco abomina azul?", pareceu que eu tinha cometido um crime._

_"É lógico que eu sei!", respondi, amuada, "Eu já falei que o embrulho é azul"_

_Draco estava em silêncio, como se a situação fosse constrangedora para ele!_

_"É meio estranho, não é? Quero dizer, vocês são namorado há um ano!", deu para perceber que Dougie estava se divertindo com toda aquela situação, "É meio estranho que você não saiba esses detalhes sobre seu namorado!"_

**_Gina... _**

**_UAU. _**

**_Quero dizer..._**

_**Com tanta cor, você foi logo dizer a que ele ****mais**** odeia?!?**_

_Escuta aqui!_

_Como é que eu vou adivinhar que ele não suporta azul, se é a cor dos olhos dele?!?_

_E, bem, ele nunca me contou nada disso!_

_Outra coisa: todo mundo gosta de azul!_

**_É... isso é verdade._**

_O que só prova como Draco Malfoy é um ser anormal._

**_Pelo qual você tem uma atração. _**

_Ahn... Vai passar._

**_Sei. _**

**_E aí?_**

_Foi aí, Luna._

_"O que você quer dizer com isso, Doug?", perguntou Draco, rispidamente._

_"Nada, priminho", agora, o tom de voz dele era perigosamente divertido, "É só que... se eu não te conhecesse tão bem, diria que você pegou uma garota qualquer e suplicou para que ela viesse com você até aqui, só para não ficar muito chato para você depois do que ocorreu no natal passado!"_

_Abri a boca para argumentar, mas Draco foi mais rápido._

_"Eu não me rebaixaria ao seu nível, Dougie", num murmúrio perigoso, "Eu não traria uma garota aqui por motivos tão estúpidos, OK?"_

_"Será que não, priminho?", escarneceu Dougie, "Quero dizer, a primeira namoradinha poderia ser considerada uma farsa, não poderia?"_

_"Não ouse comparar a Virgínia com a Pansy!", vociferou Draco, pondo-se de pé, "Não ouse!"_

**_Gina, ele te defendeu!!!! _**

_Eu sei!!_

_A única coisa que consegui pensar enquanto o via com as feições contraídas, enfurecido, é pensar como ele era tremendamente lindo!_

_Juro que tentei pensar em outras coisas como pôneis, porcos ou o Snape, mas eu não conseguia!_

_"Não estou comparando ninguém!", respondeu Dougie, pondo-se de pé também, e parecia que os dois iam pular um em cima do outro e que um iria para a Ala de Tratamento Intensivo do St. Mungus e o outro direto para Azkaban._

_Mas Druella logo controlou a situação._

_"Sentem-se os dois!", sua voz trovejou, fria, e os dois, ainda trocando farpas com os olhares, sentaram-se, "Ótimo! Ótimo! Peça desculpas ao seu primo, Dougie, como você pode insinuar sequer que Draco não está namorando com a senhorita Fontes?"_

**_Fontes?_**

_Meu sobrenome brasileiro?_

**_Ah, é. _**

**_Verdade._**

_Só que eu me senti meio culpada, porque era tudo mentira._

_Eu e o Malfoy, pelo menos._

_E o meu sobrenome, também._

**_Mas já tá feito, Gina!_**

**_Agora, é só passar por essas duas semanas e tudo ficará bem, certo?_**

_Acho que sim... Pelo menos, espero que sim._

**_E o que aconteceu depois disso?_**

_Draco disse que ia tomar um pouco de ar, pediu licença, e saiu para os jardins, em direção à piscina, enquanto Dougie, Druella e eu continuamos sentados, olhando uns para os outros em um silêncio desagradável._

_"Olhe, Gina, eu não quis te ofender", disse Dougie, finalmente._

_Fitei-o, de forma dura._

_"Mas ofendeu. Draco é meu namorado e eu sinto muito se me esqueci de um detalhe em relação à ele, OK? Isso não é motivo para acusa-lo de coisas tão... inescusável! E eu não sei o que você está pensando sobre mim, Dougie, mas eu certamente não sou o tipo de garota que concorda com esse tipo de barbaridade", menti._

_Quero dizer, normalmente, realmente não concordo, mas ele quase tinha acertado._

_"Se me dão licença, preciso de um pouco de ar também", disse, tentando soar educada, e pondo-me de pé, caminhei para fora._

**_Ao encontro de Draco?!?_**

_Sim._

_Queria ter certeza se ele estava bem._

**_Hoje o amor chegou para a Bela e a... FEEEEERA!_**

**_Se bem que, se considerarmos a situação em questão, é o Belo e a Fera, né?_**

_Fica quieta!_

**_Brincadeirinha, querida! _**

**_O que aconteceu?_**

_Draco estava sentado em uma daquelas espreguiçadeiras, olhando para além das colina, pensativo._

_"Oi", anunciei minha chegada, e ele me deu espaço, de forma que me sentei ao lado dele._

_"Foi mal pelo o que o Dougie falou", comentou Draco, sem desviar os olhos das colinas, "Fez parecer que você era... o tipo de garota que você não é"_

_"Tudo bem... ele falou aquilo só para acertar você", inclinei a cabeça e segui o olhar dele, "O que você está olhando?"_

_"Nada", ele deu um meio sorriso, "Azul, Weasley?", perguntou ele, finalmente, erguendo uma sobrancelha._

**_Ain, que sexy!_**

**_Já está até rolando um climinha entre vocês dois!!! Não é a coisa mais linda do mundo?!?_**

_Pára..._

_Não é como você acha que é._

_Me senti péssima._

_"Olha, talvez você devesse me falar um pouco mais sobre você... para que essas coisas não aconteçam mais!", falei, também observando o horizonte, "Pelo menos eu vou parar de dar esses foras horríveis"_

_Um silêncio se seguiu a essa afirmação, mas era um silêncio gostoso, não daqueles chatos, sabe?_

_"Acho que sim", a voz dele soou pensativa, "Não foi um fora tão feio assim", Draco concedeu, "O Dougie exagera um pouco"_

_Voltei-me para fitá-lo e percebi que ele também estava me observando._

_Nossos narizes roçaram com este movimento e, para minha surpresa, ele se inclinou e me beijou._

**_Ain... Merlim! Falta de ar aqui!_**

_Mas, Luna... foi tão diferente dos outros beijos!_

**_Defina 'diferente'!_**

_Foi lento... não foi quente e selvagem como os outros._

_Acho que a palavra certa para defini-lo é 'calmo'._

_Mas aí vem a pior parte: quando Draco Malfoy se afastou... eu o puxei de volta para o beijo._

**_Gina! _**

**_Puxa!_**

**_Que lindo!_**

**_Estou até com lágrimas nos olhos!_**

**_Você e o Malfoy podem ser padrinhos no meu casamento com o Rony!_**

_Luna, você não está entendendo o problema, certo?_

_Estou nutrindo sentimentos em relação a Draco Malfoy!_

**_Eu tenho nutrido sentimentos em relação a ele desde que entrei no colégio. _**

_Só que o pai dele nunca tentou te matar!_

**_Hum... O que são pequenos detalhes numa história linda de amor como essa?!?_**

_Tudo!_

_Os detalhes são tudo!_

**_Gina, talvez nós estejamos sendo apressadas!_**

**_Quero dizer, OK, você o beijou... grande coisa! _**

**_Qualquer garota em são consciência beijaria Draco Malfoy!_**

_**Isso não quer dizer absolutamente ****nada**_

_Você é bem volúvel, hein?_

**_Estou tentando pensar com você!_**

**_Se você acha tão ruim assim, talvez devesse considerar melhor os fatos! _**

_Luna..._

_E se você estiver certa?_

_E se eu estiver... apaixonada?_

_**Você vai ****me**** ouvir? **_

**_Ah, não!_**

**_Gina, qual é?!?_**

_**Você vive dizendo que não pode levar nada do que eu digo a sério, e, justamente ****isso**** você vai levar?!?**_

_Mas e se estiver certo?_

**_Bom, a única que pode saber é você, não é?_**

_Eu gostei de beijá-lo... muito._

_E quando penso nele, meu estômago se contrai de um jeito muito parecido com a forma com que ele fazia em relação ao Harry._

**_Oh-oh. _**

_Ain, meu Merlim..._

_Estou ferrada!_

**_Ferrada é uma palavra muito forte. _**

**_Mas podemos dizer que, com certeza, isso vai trazer problemas. _**

_Luna, o que é que eu..._

XxXxX

("Virgínia, abre aqui a porta!", pediu Draco, batendo de leve na porta.

Gina fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

Talvez Luna estivesse certa, e ela não estava apaixonada!

Então, agora ela não era mais 'anti-Malfoy', isso a transformava apenas em... uma garota normal, certo?

"Já vou!", disse ela, deixando o diário em cima da pia, entreabriu a porta, "Estou meio ocupada agora", informou.

"Eu sei, apenas avise a Lovegood que amanhã você não vai poder falar com ela", disse ele, sério, e quando os olhos deles se encontraram, Gina desviou-os.

"Por quê?", perguntou, num muxoxo.

"Apenas diga, está bem?", resmungou o loiro, erguendo uma sobrancelha, e afastando-se da porta, "E vê se vai logo com isso, eu preciso usar o banheiro"

Gina bufou.

Como é que poderia ao menos ter considerado a hipótese de sentir algo por aquele ogro indolente?)

XxXxX

**_Gina?!?_**

_Oi, desculpa!_

_Ele encheu o saco aqui!_

_Olha, eu tenho que ir, mas ouça: não poderei conversar com você amanhã cedo, mas tentarei falar com você de noite!_

**_Por quê?_**

_Não sei, o Malfoy pediu para que eu dissesse que não vou poder falar com você!_

_De manhã, pelo menos._

**_Certo... eu acho. _**

**_Mas, Gina, você não terminou de dizer como foi o seu dia!_**

XxXxX

(Gina olhou para a porta do banheiro.

"Draco?", berrou.

"O quê?", a voz dele atravessou a porta.

"Dá para segurar uns cinco minutos aí?", perguntou, segurando o diário com força.

"Você vai tomar banho?", a voz dele soou desconfiada.

"Não", respondeu ela, revirando os olhos.

"Então dá. Mas nada mais do cinco minutos, ouviu?", e o loiro jogou-se na cama, observando o teto.

Gina voltou a atenção para o diário.)

XxXxX

**_Gina?!?_**

_Oi!_

_Desculpa... de novo._

_Assim, depois que nos beijamos, comecei a me sentir mal._

_E isso só piorou quando Dougie chegou e disse:_

_"Foi mal, eu não devia ter insinuado nada", resmungou, cruzando os braços._

_Draco bufou, e desviou os olhos._

_"Está tudo bem", resmunguei, pondo-me de pé, "Acho que vou dar uma ligada para os meus pais"_

**_Você falou com o Rony?_**

_Sim, mas foi bem rapidinho._

**_Ele perguntou por mim?_**

_Não._

**_Certeza?_**

_Hum... sim?_

**_E então?_**

_Draco me esticou o celular, eu fui para o quarto, liguei em casa, e o Rony atendeu._

_"Oi, Rony! É a Gina!", e ele soltou um 'e aí?', mas logo passou para minha mãe que deu uns berros histéricos._

_Ah, minha mãe perguntou por você!_

**_Posso começar pela sogra!_**

_É uma boa idéia!_

_Depois do que aconteceu, entre Draco e eu, não falei mais com ele._

_Entrei em pânico com o lance de estar atraída/apaixonada por ele e resolvi que precisava de um tempo sozinha._

_Fiquei no quarto o resto do dia, e Draco percebeu que algo estava errado, mas não falou comigo, mas acho que foi melhor assim._

**_Os homens tem meio que um sexto sentido para isso!_**

**_O Rony, por exemplo, nunca fala comigo quando estou irritada!_**

_Ou feliz, ou animada, ou triste..._

**_Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer!_**

_Hahaha. Entendi._

**_Mas vocês estão se falando, de novo?_**

_Acho que sim... acabamos de trocar algumas farpas agora mesmo._

**_Que ótimo!_**

_Agora tenho que ir, Luna!_

**_Olha, relaxa, OK?_**

**_Aproveita que você está na mansão mais luxuosa da Inglaterra e deixa esses detalhes de lado! _**

_Eu queria tanto ser você!_

_**Eu**** queria tanto ser você!**_

**_Aproveite seu dia e estou te esperando amanhã de noite!_**

_Certo!_

**_Hum... Gina?_**

_Oi?_

**_Se você, por acaso, sabe... esquentar as coisas com o Malfoy... tira umas fotos?_**

_Luna, tchau!_

----------

(A ruiva abriu a porta e encontrou o loiro deitado.

"Já saiu?", perguntou ele, erguendo a cabeça do travesseiro.

"Pois é", deu de ombros e guardou o diário na bolsa.

"Weasley", ele se sentou, "Você está bem?"

Gina olhou por cima dos ombros e seus olhos se chocaram.

"Estou", respondeu, num fio de voz, "Por que não estaria?"

Foi a vez dele de dar de ombros, enquanto colocava-se de pé e caminhava em direção ao banheiro.

"Malfoy, por que amanhã não poderei falar com a Luna?", perguntou, finalmente.

"Surpresa", foi a vez dele de resmungar, erguendo uma sobrancelha e entrando no banheiro.

Quando ele fechou a porta, Gina apertou os olhos com a mão e respirou fundo.

"O meu estômago só está se contraindo de fome!", repetia e rezava para que, eventualmente, ela mesma acreditasse nisso.)

Continua...

**N/A: **Gii ouve: The Goo Goo Dolls – Íris

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo!

O que acharam do Draco invadindo o banheiro? XD

Dougie entregando-os?!?

Aguardo a reviews de vocês!

Agora, as reviews do último capítulo:

mel

Eu também queria estar na pele da Gina! ;D O que achou do novo capítulo, Mel?

Pan Potter

Oi! Atualizei! XD

tatazinha

Gostou do Draco neste capítulo? Bom, qualquer uma gemeria com Draco Malfoy, né? Curtiu o Dougie? Aguardo sua opinião! ;D

Lola Fernandes

Aqui está o próximo! ;D Fico muito contente que você goste da fic, dona moça!! O que achou??

A.C.G.B-MeanGirl

Tudo bem, você está lendo a fic agora! XD Espero que esteja gostando!! ;D

Yuki

Estou muito contente com o seu retorno! ;D Aqui está mais, moça:D

Navega

Gostou do beijo deles nesse capítulo?!? Bem vinda, leitora nova! ;D Aguardo sua review!

ana gabi

O que achou do Dougie neste capítulo? ;D Aguardo sua opinião, hein, mocinha?

Mady Potter Black

O que achou da Luna neste capítulo?!? Dou o Dougie para você de niver, sim! ;D Obrigada pelo parabéns! ;D Amo você também!

neoncecih

É, ninguém supera um Draco! Que bonitinha! ;D Em breve, capítulo novo de 7 Minutos:D Tá add no MSN!

Slyntherin Princess

Os outros beijos deles foram bem secos, hein? XD O Draco é apenas "um pouquinho" irresistível, certo? ;D

Ana-Ookami-Chan

Acho que a Gina deixou de ser retardada, coitada! Mas se ferrou! Gostou do capítulo novo:)

Brunááá

Bem vinda, moça! Que bom que você curtiu! É, coitada da Luna... não é muito normal. XD Gostou do novo capítulo:D

Liana

Olha, demorei um pouquinho mas aqui está o novo capítulo! ;D Gostou?

Nah S2

A Luna é a mais lúcida desta história! XD Curtiu o capítulo novo, moçoela?

Aninhoca

Aqui está o novo capítulo! Obrigada pelo elogio!! O que achou do capítulo? ;D

Kagome-LilyE

Que bom que você curtiu! Acho que já aconteceu o primeiro beijo de verdade deles! ;D Gostou?

Camila XD

Ah! Então, bem vinda ao ff! ;D Fico muito contente que você goste da fic! Olha, que fique bem claro que, em momento algum, eu fui envolvida nesse rapto de lap-tops, hein? XD Que bom que você está gostando! Espero que goste deste capítulo também, Cah! ;D Quanto aos dois terem uma "relação física"... pensarei no assunto! ;)

Misty Weasley Malfoy

O que achou da Gina percebendo que começou a rolar sentimentos? O que achou do Draco invadindo o banheiro? XD Aguardo sua review!

ChunLi Weasley Malfoy

A Luna realmente é normal! O Dougie se mostrou bem manézinho nesse capítulo, né? O que achou da Gina tornando-se ciente dos seus sentimentos em relação ao Draco? Vamos fazer uma comunidade "Nós Queremos Que Draco Nos Dê Poção!" XD Aguardo sua review, Van! ;D

Nanny D.

Recomecei a ler sua fic! ;D Estou adorando, apesar de estar muito no começo! ;D

Luiza Holmes

Agora, a Gina entrará em uma 'nova fase' por assim dizer! Ah, não fiquei com vergonha da cena da piscina, não... Não teve penetração! XD Espero que tenha curtido o novo capítulo!

Aelle Malfoy

Hauihaiuah É bom saber que vocês estão gostando assim! ;D Gostou do novo capítulo? Fico muito contente que você esteja gostando!

Tuty Frutty

Espero que tenha gostado deles dois juntos neste capítulo! Gostou da vovó Druella neste capítulo? ;D Hey, moça, obrigada por ter indicado a fic para a sua amiga, viu? ;D

Dani B. Slytherin

Espero que sua família não tenha te internado, OK? XD Espero que tenha se divertido neste capítulo! Obrigada pelo elogio! ;D Espero que tenha gostado!!

Kath

Fez a dancinha da felicidade quando viu essa atualização? XD Nesse capítulo, a Gina tá em crise! Aguardo sua opinião:D

larimalfoy & becamalfoy

O que achou das actions deste capítulo? ;D Que bom que vocês gostaram do capítulo anterior! ;D A Gina já está cedendo às pressões, coitada! ;D

Lauh'Malfoy

Bethôncinha! Que bom que você gostou do capítulo gigante! O que achou da Gina histérica neste capítulo?!? ;)

Ginny Danae Malfoy

A Gina acabou de perceber a gravidade da situação em que se meteu, coitada! O que achou, Ginny? ;D

Biazinha Malfoy

O que achou do Dougie, neste capítulo? Hauiahuiah A Gina começou a perceber onde se meteu, né, Bih? Haiuhaiuah Espero que tenha gostado!

Gla Evans-Dumbledore

Fico muito contente que você tenha gostado do novo capítulo! Sinhá moça, o que você achou da Gina descobrindo que está afim do Draco? XD Espero que tenha gostado!

Ana Raquel

Que bom que você gostou do capítulo anterior! O que achou do fora da Gina com a cor do Draco? Ahuaihiauha E do ataque dela ao perceber que está afim dele? ;D

brúh.

Eu também queria estar no lugar da Gina! O que achou do novo capítulo?!? ;)

MaH

Obrigada pelo elogio! ;D Sim, o Dougie do McFly é loiro, mas eu imagino o Dougie como o Dougie, só que com cabelo escuro! XD Espero que tenha gostado!!

riton

Gostou da invasão do Draco?!? XD O que achou do ataque histérico da Gina ao descobrir que estava gostando do Draquinho? XD

Gabi

Que bom! Fico contente que a Tuty tenha te indicado a fic, Gabi! Gostou do novo capítulo?!? Espero que sim! Aguardo sua próxima review! ;D

Anaisa

Sócia já leu metade do capítulo, né? XD Amo muito:D

EuDy

Fico contente que você se divirta com a Luna! Fico contente que você esteja gostando! O que achou do novo capítulo? ;D Aguardo sua review!

Tety Potter-Malfoy

Ahuiahiauh Gostou do novo capítulo?!? O que achou do Dougie e do Draco?!? Espero que tenha curtido:D

Nadeshiko Amamya

Gostou do novo capítulo?!? Espero que sim! A Gina já começou a perceber que está pisando em terreno perigoso, né? ;D

miaka

Oi, Mi! A capa está linda, querida! Não sei o que seria da minha vida sem você! O que achou do Draco invadindo o banheiro?!? Gina e Dougie?!? Veremos! ;D

Fini Felton

Fico feliz que você tenha se divertido tanto com o outro capítulo! E com este? ;D Aguardo sua review:D

Livinha

Vixe, vai ter que entrar na fila, Li! Espero que tenha gostado do novo capítulo! ;)

(x CaRoL x)

Espero que você tenha rido bastante com a Gina neste capítulo! Postarei PSND amanhã, provavelmente... Obrigada pelo elogio, moça:D

fefs

Digamos apenas que a Luna se satisfaz com (muito) pouco! Huihiuhauau Coitada! E que negócio é esse? Alternando os Black desta forma?!? XD haiuhaiuhauiaha Ri muito com a sua "conversa" com o Draco! XD Espero que tenha gostado do novo capítulo! ;D

Gente, muito obrigada por tudo!!!

Aqui está o novo capítulo!

Aguardo por mais reviews!

Até o próximo! ;D

Gii


	15. Quinto Dia

**Capítulo 15 – Quinto Dia **

**_Luna _**

_Gina _

(narração)

----------- - fim do bilhete

XxXxX – bilhete interrompido

**N/A: Antes de mais nada, quero pedir desculpas pela demora absurda, mas tenho que informar a todos vocês que estive entretida em um momento H/G – em breve, postarei uma fic do shipper XD - muito intenso e estava incapaz de pensar na Gina com qualquer outra pessoa, senão o Harry. **

**Com medo de fazer besteira, deixei as fics de lado por um instante, mas agora voltei ao normal! XD **

**Espero que me perdoem... **

**E aqui está o novo capítulo! ;D**

(Gina entrou no quarto na ponta dos pés, e correu em direção a sua mala, que revirou buscando por seu diário.

Ao encontrá-lo, lançou um olhar receoso em direção a porta e correu para o banheiro, fechando a porta com cuidado às suas costas.

Respirou fundo algumas vezes e, então, depois de ficar alguns segundos com os olhos fechados, sentou-se na borda da banheira e abriu o diário.)

_Luna? Você está aí?!?_

_**É **__**óbvio**__** que estou! **_

_Por que 'óbvio'?!?_

_**Bem, basicamente, porque eu pendurei esse diário no meu pescoço desde hoje de manhã, esperando por você, sua mal agradecida! **_

_Desculpa. _

_**Tudo bem! Mas e então?!?**_

_E então...?_

_**COMO FOI?!?**_

_Ah... Foi... legal._

_**Legal?**_

_Foi estranho, revoltante, bom, ruim, chato e estranho mais uma vez. _

_Satisfeita agora?_

_**Quase.**_

_**Como você está com o lance do "eu estou apaixonada por um loiro tesudo"?**_

_Ah... ainda estou tentando me acostumar com a idéia._

_E a palavra "apaixonada" é um pouco forte demais, não acha?_

_**Bem , você é quem sabe... **_

_**Agora, me conte tudo... e em D-E-T-A-L-H-E-S!**_

_Bem... deixe-me pensar, OK?_

_Fui tomar café da manhã naquele dia, como sempre, Draco sentou-se ao meu lado e, deu-me o nosso normal beijo de bom-dia, a não ser pelo fato de que ele durou um pouco mais do que os outros._

_**Bem, não vou comentar nada... e o que mais?**_

_Naturalmente, obriguei-o a me servir, mas ontem ele fez __quase__ de bom grado. _

_**Quase?**_

_É. Já é um avanço. _

_**Definitivamente. **_

_Dougie começou a falar animadamente sobre a temporada de Quadriboll que abriria daqui a dois dias, e de como ele torcia para que os Lions ganhassem a temporada, ao que eu respondi que era estúpido, porque as probabilidades do Lion ganhar alguma coisa é a mesa de que um porco ganhe um aplique e saia dançando uma música das Esquisitonas. _

"_Você gosta de Quadriboll, Gina?", Dougie me perguntou, genuinamente interessado._

"_Muito, eu sou artilheira da...", Draco Malfoy me chutou por debaixo da mesa, "Sonserina", consegui dizer, abafando um gemido e lançando-lhe um olhar feroz, de esguelha. _

"_Não sabia que tinham meninas no seu time, primo", comentou Dougie, servindo-se de um pouco mais de leite. _

"_Pois é. O mundo é cheio de surpresas, não é?", resmungou Draco, desdenhosamente._

"_O Brasil tem um time de Quadriboll?", perguntou Druella, repentinamente. _

"_Quê?", perguntei, confusa. _

"_O Brasil... você não veio de lá?", a expressão dela era confusa. _

"_Ah, é claro!", tentei disfarçar a cara de tacho, enquanto os olhos de Draco Malfoy ficavam-se em mim, receoso, "Tem sim... chama... os... er... você sabe... os... os Pagodeiros Alados", soltei, num muxoxo um pouco mais alto que um suspiro. _

_**Os o quê?!?!?!?!**_

_O que é que eu ia fazer?!? Eu lá __sabia__ se o Brasil tinha um time de Quadriboll? A única coisa que eu sabia é que eles ouviam pagode. _

_Voltando..._

"_Os o quê?", perguntou Druella, erguendo as sobrancelhas, "Sinto muito, querida, mas não entendi uma palavra do que você disse..."_

"_Os Pagodeiros Alados", repeti, um pouco mais alto. _

"_Nunca ouvi falar deles", anunciou Dougie, abrindo rapidamente o Profeta na seção dos esportes e passou os olhos pela lista do nome dos times competidores, "Estranho... não estão aqui..."_

_Senti os olhos de Draco Malfoy em mim, como se a dizerem: "Eu não te disse?"._

"_Acabei de lembrar que eles... eles não gostam de participar de torneios", tentei justificar, rapidamente. _

"_Por que não?", Dougie parecia horrorizado. _

"_Ahn... porque... eles... não gostam de fama", minha voz estava meio engasgada a essa altura. _

"_Sei", Dougie fitou-me por alguns segundos, "Eu gostaria de vê-los jogando um dia desses", comentou, casualmente. _

"_Ah, então... não vai rolar, porque... você sabe como é o governo, né? Eles usaram todo o dinheiro e agora o time tá sem renda..."_

_Draco Malfoy engasgou com o suco e começou a tossir como um velho com tuberculose. _

_**Puxa, Gina... **_

_**Governo... Quadriboll?**_

_**Até eu que sou **__**eu**__** sei que uma coisa tem bulhufas a ver com a outra!**_

_Ah, eu sei... mas foi a única coisa que veio na minha cabeça. _

_**Se bem que agora que você mencionou... hum... acho que vou falar sobre o meu pai! Pode ser que realmente...**_

_Luna, não. _

_**OK.**_

_**Desculpe. **_

_**Continue.**_

_Certo. _

_O problema é que eu me preocupei __genuinamente__ com aquele loiro..._

"_Draco, você está bem?", perguntei, preocupada. _

_Ele parou de tossir, e deu um sorriso sem graça para os parentes._

"_Ela é sempre uma gracinha, não é?", ele passou o braço pelos meus ombros e me puxou para perto._

"_Gina?", ele sussurrou no meu ouvido, de forma que sua avó e seu primo não nos pudessem ouvir, "Lembra da surpresa que eu te falei?", quando eu balancei a cabeça, confirmando, curiosa, ele se aproximou ainda mais do meu ouvido, "Acho que está na hora", acrescentou ele, me arrepiando com seu hálito quente em minha orelha. _

_**Eu**__** estou arrepiada só com a descrição!**_

"_Claro!", guinchei, "Deixe-me só terminar o..."_

"_Agora", ele ordenou. _

"_Eu só vou...", então, com a mão do braço livre, ele puxou meu rosto e me deu um beijo. _

_Um senhor beijo que me deixou sem fôlego._

"_Depois você termina", rosnou ele, bem no meu ouvido - de novo -, puxando-me pelo braço e lançando um sorriso para os seus dois parentes, que ainda estavam sentados na cadeira, nos observando – pelo menos Dougie estava, enquanto Druella apenas lia o profeta, "Vovó, nós vamos usar os cavalos, OK?"_

_**Os... o quê?**_

_Foi exatamente assim que eu fiquei. _

_Draco Malfoy saiu me arrastando como se eu fosse uma boneca de pano, e lançou-me um olhar rápido. _

"_Ótimo, você não está de saia", disse ele, avaliando minha calça jeans. _

"_Cavalo?", perguntei, arregalando os olhos, "Você não me disse que aqui tinha cavalos!"_

"_Você não perguntou", respondeu ele, dando de ombros, enquanto me guiava pelos imensos jardins da mansão Black em direção a um celeiro gigante. _

_Ele é tão estranho... uma hora ele está tão próximo e, no momento seguinte, distante e frio como... bem... como sempre. _

_**Gina, como é possível que você não tenha visto um **__**celeiro**_

_Ah, não sei. _

_Eu não estava exatamente antenada a esse tipo de coisa. _

_**Entendo. **_

_**Eu também demorei um pouco a ver os Gigantes Arábicos de Balboa quando fui com o meu pai, porque eu não estava procurando por caras que se parecem com elefantes, então, na verdade, eu os vi, mas não os vi, porque não estava procurando pelo o que eu vi. Entendeu?**_

_Não. _

_Mas então, como eu estava dizendo, ele saiu me puxando pelo braço e paramos na frente daquele celeiro gigantesco. _

"_Desde quando isso está aqui?", perguntei, boquiaberta. _

"_Desde que minha mãe tinha quatro anos de idade", respondeu ele, rispidamente, batendo com o nó dos dedos na porta grande de madeira que, lentamente, começou a se abrir. _

"_Draco, nós vamos andar à cavalo?", perguntei, receosa, apertando os passos para acompanhá-lo celeiro a dentro._

"_O que é que você acha?", perguntou ele, com um suspiro cansado, "Precisamos conversar", disse ele, finalmente. _

"_Mas precisa ser aqui?", perguntei, com uma careta, afinal... celeiros fedem. _

_**Eu gosto do cheiro dos cavalos. **_

_Gosta, é? _

_**Gosto, tem um cheiro natural de...**_

_... estrume?_

_**Sim, mas também de...**_

_... estrume?_

_**Não! De ****natureza**_

_Luna, você é estranha. _

_Enfim, ele nem se deu ao trabalho de responder a minha pergunta. _

"_Vai colocar as celas nos cavalos", disse ele, rispidamente, e fitei-o como se ele fosse louco. _

"_Mas eu nã...", e percebi, pelo barulho de pezinhos, que Draco Malfoy tinha falado com um elfo doméstico a minhas costas, "Então, sobre o que você falar?"_

"_Não aqui", resmungou ele, novamente. _

"_Então onde?!?", perguntei, frustrada._

"_Weasley, relaxe", resmungou Draco, depois de dar um suspiro. _

_**Eu nunca conseguiria ficar relaxada.**_

_**Pelo menos, não perto de um deus grego como Draco Malfoy.**_

_Ele não é tudo isso. _

_**Não. **_

_**Eu que sou. **_

_Continuando..._

_O Draco sentou-se em um monte de feno e bufou, observando o teto. _

_**Feno? **_

_**Draco Malfoy ****e**** feno? **_

_**Isso soa... sexy.**_

_**Inusitado, é verdade, mas sexy do mesmo jeito. **_

_Tudo soa sexy para você, sua estranha._

_Inclusive meu irmão. _

_**Mas imagina o Draco Malfoy com um chapéu de cowboy, mastigando um negócinho de palha e olhando pra você de forma sexy. **_

_**Dá calor só de pensar. **_

_Acontece que ele não estava usando chapéu de cowboy, nem mastigando um negócinho de palha e muito menos olhando para mim de forma sexy. _

_Ele só estava lá. _

_**Mais do que suficiente para mim.**_

_Luna, não vamos discutir, OK?_

_A única coisa que sei é que, alguns segundos depois, o elfo doméstico apareceu puxando dois cavalos devidamente selados. E Draco Malfoy colocou-se de pé. _

"_Esperando o quê, Weasley?", perguntou ele, fitando-me como se eu fosse louca, quando percebeu que, apesar dele já estar praticamente montado em um dos cavalos, eu nem mesmo havia me mexido, "Não sabe andar a cavalo?", ele perguntou, com se isso fosse ridículo._

_**Oh, não. **_

_**Você não sabe andar a cavalo, não é? **_

_Bem, mas eu não poderia deixá-lo saber disso, não é? _

_Quero dizer, imagina o que ele diria? _

_**Desde quando você se importa com o que ele pensa?**_

_Eu não me importo, é só que..._

_**Muitas pessoas não sabem andar a cavalo. **_

_OK, Luna, saquei. _

_Eu devia ter contado, mas meu orgulho não deixou._

_Satisfeita, agora? _

_**Hum... **_

_**Você precisa ser mais honesta consigo mesma, Gina. **_

_**E comigo. **_

_Nham, shiu!_

_**Mas você conseguiu subir no cavalo, pelo menos?**_

_Essa foi a pior parte: ao invés de agir como uma pessoa normal e prestar atenção no Malfoy montando, para tentar fazer igual, eu simplesmente bufei e revirei os olhos, como quem diz "lógico que eu sei andar a cavalo"._

_E então eu meio que... er... me pendurei. _

_**Como assim, 'se pendurou'?**_

_É... _

_Tipo... minha barriga ficou na sela, meus braços pendurados de um lado do cavalo, minhas pernas pendendo pro outro, e a idiota lá, lutando com todas as forças, para conseguir sentar-se direito no cavalo. _

_**Bem, andar a cavalo não é tão difícil assim, é quase como usar uma vassoura, só que eles são...**_

_...maiores, fedidos, estranhos e têm vida própria?_

_**Bem, sim. **_

_De qualquer forma, não podia ficar mais humilhante do que aquilo. _

_Ou pelo menos era o que eu pensava, até que..._

"_Weasley, o que você está fazendo?", o tom dele era obviamente perplexo. _

"_Estou... você sabe... er... estou... analisando... a sela", ainda bem que ele estava vendo só as minhas pernas movendo-se pateticamente de um lado para o outro, frouxamente, de forma que ele não estava vendo minhas bochechas que provavelmente estavam de um vermelho mais escuro que meu cabelo. _

"_Com a sua barriga?", perguntou ele, deixando claro – no seu tom de voz, pelo menos -, que não estava acreditando em uma palavrinha sequer daquilo. _

"_Malfoy, eu sei o que estou fazendo", rosnei, tentando manter minha voz normal, tentando abafar os gemidos de frustração. _

"_Não quero nem saber como você fica quando não sabe", satirizou ele, "Pode falar que não sabe andar a cavalo, Weasley", disse ele, finalmente, descendo do próprio cavalo, contornando o meu e parando na minha frente. _

_Quero dizer, eu não conseguia ver a cara dele, mas consegui ver sua cintura para baixo._

_**A única parte que, convenhamos, ****realmente**** interessa. **_

_(Ignorando) _

"_Eu sei andar a cavalo", resmunguei, miseravelmente, "O único problema é que eu não me... er... lembro"_

_**Gina, ele deve ter ficado tão frustrado!**_

_**Ele queria te levar para um passeio romântico a cavalo ****e você nem sabe ****montar**** em um. **_

_**Que pecado...**_

_Ele não parecia frustrado. _

_Aliás, ele parecia estar gostando muito da situação. _

_Bastardo..._

_Já que ele ficou... você sabe... rindo da minha cara._

_**Aposto como ele só estava abafando as vontades principescas dele de te ajudar, tomar você nos braços e leva-la para o alto da torre!**_

_Só se fosse para me trancar com o dragão._

_**Um dia, Gina, você vai entender porque é que eu te odeio tanto.** _

_**Mas, e então?!? O que aconteceu?!?**_

_Aconteceu que eu resmunguei um:_

"_Esse cavalo é muito alto!"_

"_Oh, desculpe", Draco Malfoy soltou, irônico, "Talvez eu deva pedir aos elfos que selem um jegue para você?"_

"_Não seja ridículo!", rosnei, e comecei a tentar me arrumar na sela, e, depois de alguns segundos vergonhosos, finalmente consegui me sentar, orgulhosa. _

"_Weasley?"_

"_O quê, Malfoy?", cuspi. _

"_A cabeça do cavalo é do outro lado", comentou ele, casualmente. _

_Percebi, então, que o rabo do cavalo estava quase batendo na minha cara e, rapidamente, girei sobre a sela, ficando na posição que – acho – é a correta. _

"_Última chance, Virgínia: você sabe ou não sabe andar a cavalo?", ele me fitou, sério. _

_Senti minhas bochechas pinicando. _

"_Claro que sei", teimei, bufando, e lancei-lhe um olhar que desafiava-o e desmentir-me._

"_Então, me siga", num salto, ele montou o cavalo – que inveja! – e saiu galopando. _

_E o meu cavalo saiu galopando junto. _

_E eu me agarrei no pescoço do animal, para não cair, e acho que ele não gostou muito, porque fica fazendo movimentos bruscos com o pescoço longo o tempo todo. _

_**O Draco não percebeu?**_

_Obviamente, sim. _

_**Oh, que lindo!**_

_**Ele estava prestando atenção em você!**_

_Não... Eu... cai do cavalo. _

_**Você o quê?!?**_

_É MUITO DIFÍCIL ME SEGURAR NO PESCOÇO DE UM ANIMAL!_

_E de qualquer forma, eu tenho quase certeza de que aquele cavalo não é domado._

_**Você caiu do cavalo?**_

_Sim. _

_**Doeu?**_

_Sim._

_Mas bem mais na dignidade do que em qualquer outro lugar._

_Ainda mais quando Draco Malfoy desceu do cavalo e correu na minha direção. _

"_Você está bem?", perguntou, parecendo meio em dúvida se me ajudava a levantar ou se apenas ficava me olhando, com os olhos arregalados – só para o caso de você estar se perguntando o que ele resolveu fazer, foi a segunda. _

"_Estou muito bem!", falei com desprezo, "Foi muito divertido, mal posso esperar para fazer de novo", lancei-lhe o meu melhor olhar 'eu te odeio por me fazer passar por isso'. _

"_Não, você vem comigo", disse ele, finalmente me ajudando a levantar. _

"_Nós não podemos conversar no quarto? Na piscina?", perguntei, esperançosa. _

"_Não", ele respondeu, irredutível, "Não quero que ninguém nos ouça!"_

_**Gina, você sabe o que isso quer dizer?!?**_

_Que ele vai me assassinar?_

_**Não! Que ele vai te beijar!**_

_Ahhhn... e ninguém normal faz barulho ao beijar, Luna!_

_**O Neville faz. **_

_Ahhhh... Obrigada pela imagem na minha cabeça!_

_**Mas é bonitinho!**_

_**Eu senti como se estivesse beijando um esquilo!**_

_Luna, eu não sei nem o que dizer._

_Ah, espera!_

_Sei sim: que nojo!_

_**Não é nojento. **_

_**É simpático. **_

_**Você devia beijar o Nev um dia, para experimentar!!**_

_Claro, vou fazer isso. _

_Assim que eu voltar para Hogwarts. _

_**Ele vai ficar tão contente... Ele realmente gosta de você, sabe, Gina?**_

_Acho que ele gosta de você, na verdade. _

_**Nhah, o que nós tivemos foi algo passageiro. **_

_**Uma noite de paixão animal e foi só isso. **_

"_Paixão animal"? É isso o que você chamar trocar alguns beijos e andar de mãos dadas?_

_**O que importa realmente são as intenções! **_

_Ah, certo. _

_Entendo. _

_**Mas continue com a história!!**_

_Bem... Draco Malfoy me levou até o cavalo dele – e eu estava meio mancando, sabe? – e, foi então que eu percebi:_

"_Malfoy... essa sela é meio pequena, você não acha?", perguntei, hesitante._

"_Não, é de um tamanho normal", resmungou ele, depois de observar o objeto por alguns segundos. _

"_Mas como é que nós vamos sentar nisso juntos?!?", meu horror estava bem claro. _

"_Weasley, eu sei me controlar", rosnou ele, auxiliando-me a subir na cela, "Vá para frente!", ordenou e, sem pensar, obedeci._

_Então, ele sentou-se atrás de mim, os nossos corpos bem unidos já que aquela sela é minúscula – para duas pessoas, de qualquer forma -, então, ele passou uma mão pela minha cintura, de forma protetora – como se para ter certeza de que eu estava ali e de que não cairia no meio do caminho... de novo -, e com a mão do braço livre, ele pegou uma corda que eu mal tinha percebido. _

_**Acho que agora eu sei o que ele quer fazer com você que ninguém pode ouvir...**_

_Fica quieta!_

"_Isso se chama 'rédea', a propósito", acrescentou ele, a voz dele rouca no meu ouvido e senti todo o meu corpo se arrepiar, "É usada para guiar o cavalo", acrescentou, e batendo com os pés e leve contra as laterais da barriga do cavalo que começou a andar. _

_Ficamos alguns segundos em silêncio, eu mal conseguia respirar, sentindo o cheiro dele tão próximo do meu. _

"_Para onde nós vamos, afinal de contas?", perguntei, respirando fundo. _

"_Você vai ver", limitou-se ele, "Não acredito que você não sabe andar a cavalo", disse, finalmente, e começou a rir. _

"_Pare de rir! Isso não é engraçado!", resmunguei, emburrada, "E aquele cavalo não era domado!"_

"_Aquele cavalo", retrucou ele, sua voz denunciando um sorriso, "É o maior pangaré que temos por aqui! Não conseguiria derrubar alguém nem se ele se jogasse no chão... a não ser, é claro, que o montador seja tão ruim que se atire no chão por vontade própria"_

"_Eu não me joguei no chão de propósito", retruquei, irritada, "Eu caí, e essas coisas acontecem o tempo todo!"_

"_Não acontecem, não", riu ele, "É melhor não contarmos para a minha avó o quanto você é podre nesse lance de andar a cavalos"_

_Fiquei em silêncio, e começou a observar os caminhos por onde passávamos. _

"_Estamos chegando?", perguntei, olhando em volta, nervosa._

_E se ele estivesse me levando para uma clareira, para me assassinar?_

_**Gina, eu tenho quase certeza que a avó e o primo dele perceberiam a sua ausência. **_

_Ele poderia dizer que eu voltei para casa por Expresso Flú._

_**Você jura que realmente estava pensando isso, enquanto estava sendo carregada nos braços de Draco Malfoy em direção ao... paraíso do amasso?**_

_Primeiro, onde ele me levou definitivamente não é um "paraíso do amasso", segundo, eu não estava sendo "carregada nos braços", eu estava sendo é encoxada..._

_**Tanto melhor. **_

_LUNA!_

_**OK. Desculpa!!! **_

_**Eu, hein?!?**_

_**Onde está o seu senso de humor?**_

_Não encontra-se presente nesse tipo de situação._

_**Credo, eu ainda não sei como você consegue se manter tão mau humorada em uma situação como essa. **_

_Bem, se você estivesse espremida entre o pescoço de um cavalo e o corpo de um Malfoy, saberia como eu me senti._

_**Aham. Excitada. **_

_LUNA!_

_**Tá!!! Vou parar!!! Mas fala!**_

_Certo, eu estava dando uma de criança chata, do tipo: _

"_Tá muito longe?" e "A gente tá chegando?" e "Onde diabos é esse lugar, no Alasca?", quando Draco Malfoy se enfureceu. _

"_Dá para você calar a boca?", ele quase berrou e eu me encolhi. _

"_Eu poderia ficar quieta se você disse para onde está me levando", retruquei, irritada, "Eu poderia muito bem aparatar para bem longe daqui, você sabe", rosnei, olhando para ele por cima do meu ombro, tentando lançar-lhe meu olhar mais revoltado em sua direção. _

_E só então eu percebi o quanto estávamos próximos._

_**Achei que você já tinha percebido isso depois de sentir ele colado em você. **_

_Mas foi diferente!_

_Eu virei para ele, e nossos lábios quase se tocaram!_

_Quase! E foi tão estranho! Eu senti aquelas borboletas voando na minha barriga, como se estivessem presas e quisessem se soltar, e ele me olhava de forma intensa. _

_E eu jurei que ele ia me beijar._

_Eu até estava... querendo... que ele o fizesse._

_Então o cavalo pára, e ele solta um: _

"_Chegamos", e rapidamente, desmonta o cavalo e me ajuda a desmontar. _

"_Onde estamos?", pergunto, olhando em volta, mas não vejo nada de especial naquele lugar. _

_O loiro ficou em silêncio por algum tempo, olhando em volta, como se estivesse querendo se situar. _

"_Passei quase toda a minha infância aqui", contou, enquanto caminhava lentamente e observava as árvores atentamente. _

"_E... por que nós estamos aqui, exatamente?", perguntei, confusa. _

"_Porque nós temos que conversar", disse ele, e, então, olhou para cima e deu um sorriso, "Mas vamos conversar lá em cima!", e apontou para uma casa da árvore. _

_**Uma casa da árvore?**_

_Aham! _

_**Que lindo!**_

_Não é?_

_Eu quase conseguia imaginar o Malfoy criança, empoleirando-se na árvore para subir em seu pequeno castelo – a casa da árvore é um castelo de madeira pintado de vermelho, muito legal. _

_**Que gracinha! **_

_**Quem diria, o senhor Malfoy teve uma infância, apesar de tudo!**_

_Ninguém ficou mais surpreso do que eu, aqui. _

_Então, ele puxou uma corda já meio suja e velha, e uma escada de madeira, daquelas bem podres, desenrolou-se da árvore na nossa direção. Draco puxou-a com força duas vezes e ela resistiu – não que isso signifique que ela é cem por cento confiável, mas já é alguma coisa. _

"_Você sabe subir escadas, Weasley?", alfinetou ele, ao perceber meu olhar atônito em direção a escada. _

"_Sim, eu sei!", resmunguei, revoltada, "Mas você tem certeza de que essa escada não vai cair?", perguntei, olhando-o apreensivo, enquanto ele começava a se empuleirar na escada e subir com habilidade. _

"_Bem, se não caiu com o meu peso, certamente não vai cair com o seu", comentou ele, quando, sem dificuldade alguma, chegou à casa da arvore e, de repente, ele tinha sumido para dentro dela, "Vem logo!", berrou sua voz, do interior da casa. _

_Respirei fundo e comecei a subir, ignorando o ranger dos degraus, e repetindo, internamente, que tudo estava bem. _

_Apesar dessa corda ter sabe-Merlim-quanto-tempo e da madeira parecer podre e instável. _

_De qualquer forma, eu alcancei finalmente a casa da árvore e tentei me puxar para dentro, mas minhas mão estavam um pouco suadas e eu quase cai, mas Draco Malfoy segurou meus pulsos e me puxou para dentro._

_Com a força do puxão dele, rolamos um sobre o outro, até que ele parou com o corpo sobre o meu, as respirações pesadas. _

_Então, como se fosse a coisa mais apropriada do mundo, Draco Malfoy me beijou._

_Na boca. _

_De língua. _

_**Ahhhhhh!**_

_**Isso é tão romântico!**_

_Luna, eu simplesmente derreti. _

_Eu sei que é estranho, mas o que eu sei é que, depois, eu tinha envolvido o pescoço dele com os meus braços e aumentando o contato dos nossos lábios..._

_Eu podia ficar assim para sempre. _

_**Eu**** podia ficar assim para sempre!**_

_Só que é tudo fingimento. _

_**Ah, lá vem você de novo... "É tudo fingimento"... Ele tava fingindo para quem, dessa vez? Para as aranhas? O Gasparzinho que estava lá com vocês?!? **_

_**Gina, ele gosta de você, aceite o fato!**_

_Luna, eu preciso te contar uma coisa que..._

XxXxX

"Gina, a Misty vai chegar a qualquer instante... preciso tomar banho", a voz de Draco fez-se ouvir do outro lado da porta.

Gina sentiu uma sensação estranha tomar conta dela.

"Está bem", soltou ela, num resmungo mal humorado, "Já vou sair para que você tome o seu banho para a sua querida Misty", essa parte saiu num sussurro e Malfoy provavelmente não o ouvira.

XxXxX

_Tenho que ir!_

_**Sem chance! Você ainda não me contou tudo!**_

_Tenho que ir, mesmo!_

_Mas amanhã te conto tudo, prometo! _

_**Certo... De manhã?**_

_Claro! Acho que Draco Malfoy não tem mais planos comigo. _

_**O que você quer dizer com isso?**_

_Nada._

_Tenho que ir, mesmo!_

_Nos falamos amanhã!_

---------

(Gina abriu a porta para encontrar Draco recostado contra a batente.

"O banheiro está livre", informou ela, de maneira seca.

"Você está bem?", perguntou ele, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Ótima", ela deu um falso sorriso, "Nunca estive melhor", acrescentou, enquanto saía do quarto e, ao ouvir a porta do banheiro se fechar, deixou soltar um "bastardo", meio rosnado, meio soluço.

E sentou-se na cama, abraçando os próprios joelhos.)

**N/A: **Desculpem a demora, mas, para compensar, **nove** páginas de história para vocês:D

Sim, tem alguma coisa "faltando", mas será complementada no próximo capítulo, é uma promessa! XD

O que acharam do Draco ter uma CASA DA ÁRVORE? XD

Em breve, vocês saberão quem é a Misty! ;D

Quero ouvir teorias, hum??

Gente, eu gostaria de saber uma coisa: se eu lançasse uma H/G, vocês leriam?

- Só curiosidade! –

Mais uma vez, me desculpem! ;D

Agora, as reviews!

Srta.MalFelton

Que bom que você gostou:D Aqui está o novo capítulo!!

Veronica D. M.

Vou tentar escrever as outras fics, mas, como eu já disse, estava num momento difícil! XD Gostou do capítulo?!?

Vit Weasley Malfoy 

Fico muito contente que você esteja gostando da fic tanto assim! ;D Desculpe a demora, Vit! Aqui está o capítulo! Espero que você tenha gostado!!

Angélica 

Desculpa a demora!! Mas aqui está um capítulo novo!! ;D

Reivly 

Hauiahuiah Gina e Draco SEMPRE cheira a confusão! XD Espero que tenha gostado da atualização!

Fini Felton

Acho que todas nós já nos apaixonamos pelo Draco! XD Desculpe a demora, tudo bem:/ Aqui está o novo capítulo!!

ceelah

Fico contente que tenha gostado da fic!! Desculpe a demora pela att, OK:/

Veronica M.

Bem, era inevitável que a Gina se apaixonasse pelo Draco, né? Quero dizer: é o Draco! Desculpa a demora com a atualização:D

tatazinha

O Draco no banheiro... eu também queria ele:D O Draco e a Gina se importam um com o outro:D Gostou?!?

Graziq 

Desculpa a demora, mas aqui está o novo capítulo! ;D Espero que tenha gostado!!

Princesa Chi

Sim, os dois estão começando a sentir algo:D Atualizarei logo, prometo! ;D Espero que tenha gostado – apesar da demora... :(

Sarah D. Malfoy

Sarah, desculpa a demora, sério:/ Eu fiquei com medo de ferrar as coisas e etc... XD Aqui está o novo capítulo!! O que achou?

Mel Black 

Bem-vinda, nova leitora! Obrigada pelos elogios, de verdade! ;D Desculpa a demora pela atualização, mas eu já expliquei que estava num momento H/G! XD Gostou do novo capítulo?

Navega 

No próximo capítulo, você saberá um pouco mais sobre o Draco! ;D hauiahauihauiah A frase tem sentido duplo, sim! ;D Gostou do capítulo, querida? ;D

Brunááá 

Obrigada pelo elogio!! Fico muito contente que você tenha se divertido com o capítulo, está bem? ;D Aguardo sua review!!

Mahh Lima

Hauiahuiah Pensou alguma coisa-Luna nesse capítulo?!? Desculpe pela demora, tá:/

Yuki 

Leh! Que bom que você gostou do capítulo! Ahuiahuiahaiu Que linda!! Fico muito lisonjeada! ;D Gostou?!?

Pan Potter 

Em breve, saberemos mais sobre a surpresa do Draco! ;D Espero que tenha gostado!

Luluh Malfoy 

Obrigada pelos elogios! E minha intenção é que vocês se divirtam muito mesmo! ;D Desculpe a demora:( Aqui está o capítulo!!

Slyntherin Princess 

Sua amiga se inundou em casa?!? XD hauiahuiahiauh Desculpa a demora, postarei mais em breve! ;D

Mady Potter Black

A Luna é uma garotinha pervertida! A Gina ainda está lutando contra o inevitável! XD Vou ler sua fic!!! Prometo! Mas ando meio sem tempo... mas vou ler, JURO:D AMO você também! ;D

Tuty Frutty 

Hauiahuiah Verdade! Azul e garotos é uma conexão inevitável! Realmente baseei a Druella na vovó Gilmore! XD Todo mundo vicia em fics, no final! XD Desculpe a demora, OK:(

Luiza Black 

Aposto como você queria um Draco no seu banheiro também! Desculpa a demora, OK? ;D Espero que esteja gostando... :D

Paaaula 

Olá, moça! Fico tão contente que você goste da fic!! Desculpe mesmo pela demora, tentarei fazer com que isso nunca mais aconteça! Aguardo sua review!!

Bianca 

Bi, desculpa se eu demorei demais para atualizar a fic, mas o problema é que andei muito preocupada e eu também estava num momento H/G, com medo de arruinar a fanfic e etc... :/ Sinto muito!

Anna Lahm Malfoy

Esse capítulo não tiveram muitas actions, sinto muito:/ Certo! Eu sempre fico com problemas para achar loiros lindos! ;D Já sei a quem recorrer agora! Hauhahaiau Gostou?!?

ana gabi

Espero que tenha adorado este capítulo também!! ;D

Kath 

Desculpe a demora, Kath:D Espero que tenha tido dancinha desta vez também:/ Aguardo sua review!!

(X Carol X)

Que bom que você se diverte com a fic! A Luna viaja mesmo um pouquinho, coitada! ;D O que achou?!?

Isa Potter

Desculpa pela demora com a atualização, mas você tem que me entender... foi um momento muito frustrante da minha vida! Tudo bem! Você deixou uma review aqui! ;D Obrigada pelos elogios! ;)

Nanny D.

Gina teve que interromper o relato, mas no próximo capítulo, vocês terão o final! ;D Eu sei bem como é esse lance de "encalhar" nos capítulos:/ Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo, querida:)

Aninhoca

Fico muito contente que você ache a fic original! 7 Minutos está dependendo da Fenf Igo aparecer para me ajudar com o Zabini! Acho que a Gina tem muito auto-controle! ;) Espero que tenha gostado do novo capítulo!!

Ana-Ookami-Chan

Deve ser difícil para a Gina encarar a realidade! Fico contente que tenha gostado do capítulo anterior! UAU! Estou lisonjeada! Lógico que importa! Ultimamente, ando meio ocupada, mas vou tentar dar uma lida na sua fic, sim! ;D

Lully Evans Potter 

Obrigada pelo elogio, querida:D Desculpe pela demora, mas estive ocupada... aqui está o novo capítulo!!

Liaa Black

Vou tentar manter a fic boa:D A Gina já está começando a se sentir "estranha" perto do Draco! ;D Desculpe a demora, querida:(

Paola Lee 

Espero que você tenha gostado da surpresa! ;D Tadinha, ela não tinha como adivinhar que ele odeia azul! ;D Aguardo sua review!

larimalfoy & becamalfoy

Eu acho é que a Gina demorou – e muito – para perceber seu inegável amor pelo Draco! ;D Mais uma vez, desculpem a demora:/

Gabi 

Desculpe pela demora! ;D A surpresa será concluída no próximo capítulo! ;)

Biazinha Malfoy

Fico muito contente que você leia a sua fic em família! ;D Espero que tenham se divertido bastante com este capítulo! Aguardo a review de vocês! ;D

bruhluna.

Vou passar para dar uma lidinha nas suas fics, sim! ;D Espero que tenha se divertido com o novo capítulo também!!

Livinha

Você acha que o Dougie vai dar trabalho? (sorriso maléfico) Veremos... Desculpe a demora, OK? Gostou:D

iara

Iara! Fico muito contente que você esteja gostando da fic! Desculpe a demora, mas já deixei esclarecido o motivo, certo? XD Sorry! Hauiahuiah Eu gosto muito de RBD! ;D Espero que tenha gostado! Realmente sinto muito pela demora:(

Isadora Granger

Desculpa a demora! Obrigada pelo elogio e espero que tenha gostado do novo capítulo também! ;)

Misty Weasley Malfoy

Também queria um Draco invadindo seu banheiro, hein? ;) Aqui está a surpresa do Draco:D

miaka

Gina está tentando lhe dar com as sensações que Draco provoca nela, mas nem tudo é perfeito... bem, apesar do Draco ser perfeito... XD hauhaiuah Gostou, Mi?

Ginny Danae Malfoy

Hauiahuiahaiu Eles se beijaram novamente, mas prometo mais action no próximo capítulo. Gostou deste?!?

Ana Raquel

Eu sei que não tiveram muitas actions neste capítulo, mas prometo por mais no próximo capítulo! Hauiahauihauih O Dougie é uma "boa pessoa"... Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo!!

Mel

Desculpa a demora com a atualização! Nesse capítulo quase não houve action alguma, mas no próximo haverá! ;D Aguardo sua review!

Gla Evans-Dumbledore

Hahauihauihaiauh Veremos mais action entre os dois no próximo capítulo! O que achou da "surpresa"? XD

Chibi Chibi Fe-chan

Demorei agora por que estava muito H/G esses dias e fiquei com medo de estragar tudo! Desculpa! Hauihauiahauih! É que, na verdade... eu meio que "sou" a Luna. XD Faço ela perguntar tudo o que eu perguntaria! XD

ChunLi Weasley Malfoy

Quer um Draco entrando num Box com você, filha? XD hauiahiuahaiuh A Gina vai continuar negando seus sentimentos? Descubra no próximo capítulo! Curtiu os Pagodeiros Alados?!? XD

riton

Você odeia o Dougie? Espere para conhecer a Misty! Desculpa ter demorado tanto, OK:/

EuDy

Também quero um Draco Anormal para mim! Espero que tenha se divertido com este capítulo tanto quanto eu! ;)

Kagome-LilyE

Querida!!! Aqui está o novo capítulo! O que achou dos Pagodeiros Alados? XD

Anaisa

HAUIHiauhIAUHihaIUH Anaaa! Vou ler suas fics em breve, prometo!!! E QUERO MAIS H/G! ¬ AHUIAHAUIHAUIHA Minha afilhada é foda! ;D

Um beijo gigantesco para todas vocês!!!!!

Tentarei atualizar mais rápido agora! ;D

Giii


End file.
